


Where The Magic Happens

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom 2: The Tokens of Everlock [8]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Almost-Drowning, Baleful Polymorph, Break The Stoic, Chillin' In The Cabana, Clown Sundae, Creepy twins, Donkey Ride, Double Deaths, Elegant Kitchen, Exiled Vacation, F/M, Files, Gen, Golden Orb, Hairpins, Halloween Land, Heck Chillin' Like A Villain, How To Undo The Damage That Has Been Done, Hypnotism Abuse, Island Breeze, Mind Control, Monsters, More Candy, Motivational Optimism, Narrow Vents, New Additions, New Friends, OHANA MEANS FAMILY, Optimistic Hope, Path To Mystic, Pool Party, Ranking Troubles, Rebellion Escape, Recovery From Baleful Polymorph, Revelations That I Never Saw Coming, Room Of Memories, Scooby Gang Cameo, Scooby-Doo Chase, Scooby-Doo Ending, Sea of Sweets, Secret Relay, Snow, Spooksville, Stampede Home, Stepfordian, Subtle Nightmares, Sudden Panic, Sugar Brainwashing, Switching Sides At The Drop Of A Hat, Testing Power, The Collector's Temple, The End Of The Alice Dress!!, Trust Issues, Unfair Bargains, Who Is Ivy Flora?, a new chapter, anime music, evil clowns, mental breakdowns, mutations, ropes, secret meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 50
Words: 52,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Their next trial will be to survive whatever lurks within a seemingly innocent candy factory. After having fought so hard to find each other, will this be where it ends?And what will happen in the days to come when it looks like their Team dynamic may be changing in ways that no one could have ever predicted?





	1. An Unusual Guide

-Envy-

 

 

I know that this is the worst plan I have ever come up with in my life.

 

But…

 

 

If we don’t do this, Mystic will just keep on trying to disappear.

 

 

 

Alice grabbed my arm.

 

 

 

“You really think you can pull one over on Penelope!?

 

No,

 

no,

 

 

**no!**

 

 

 

I won’t let you do something so stupid!!”

 

 

“Buuuut…”

 

Candy Pop raised one hand…

 

 

“It’s either that-“

 

Raised the other.

 

 

“Or Mystic will get found in a snap”.

 

 

 

 

And you KNOW that won’t end well for anybody…

 

 

 

 

“Neither will trying to do something like this!”

 

 

Her eyes held a fire in them that I’d never seen before.

 

 

“In fact, it’ll probably backfire on the both of you spectacularly!!”

 

 

 

“Oh please, like she would suspect us!”

 

 

“Candy Pop, she would suspect you in a heartbeat!”

 

 

“But she wouldn’t suspect Envy or-”

 

 

“I’m not doing it!”

 

 

“Well then, Envy can.

 

Right?”

 

 

 

…I didn’t want to do it, either.

 

 

But…

 

 

 

 

“I might have the most luck incapacitating her at any rate-“

 

“I can’t believe you just said that!”

 

 

“I know it sounds bad-“

 

 

A glimmer of gold caught my eye.

 

 

“Wait.

 

Did you two see that?”

 

 

“See what?”

 

 

Candy Pop’s head swiveled from one side to the other.

 

 

“What are you talkin’ about?”

 

“That floating…thing”.

 

 

An orb…?

 

 

 

When I spoke, it soared right up to my face.

 

 

 

“-It’s so pretty!?”

 

 

Alice reached out a finger to touch it, and the tip came away covered in golden sparkles.

 

 

 

“Huh…I kinda see it, but I kinda don’t”.

 

 

Candy Pop’s eyes were practically slits, he was squinting so hard.

 

 

“Wonder where it came from”.

 

“I don’t know-“

 

 

 

“What’s that?”

 

 

Rosanna’s voice carried from clear across the clearing.

 

 

“It looks like a golden orb”.

 

 

Matt turned to Safiya.

 

 

“You seeing this too?”

 

“Yeah”.

 

 

Penelope’s brow furrowed in thought.

 

 

“It must have come from a Wish stone.

 

There is simply no other explanation for this!”

 

 

As it wound its way around the rest of the group, MRS and the Hypnotist joined the three of us beneath Mystic’s now-empty treehouse.

 

 

“Think this is a peace offering of sorts for that whole ‘racing-out-of-the-castle-without-us’, debacle?” Matt posited.

 

 

Candy Pop let out a short laugh.

 

“We couldn’t get that lucky…”

 

 

“I don’t know”.

 

Safiya chewed her bottom lip in thought.

 

“She seems like the type to say things she doesn’t mean, and then take them back later”.

 

 

“So it could be, then?”

 

Rosanna’s tone was full of hope.

 

 

“Perhaps…but we won’t know unless we figure out what location it came from”.

 

Penelope's gaze closely followed its stardust trail.

 

 

“Hey! You see that?”

 

“It’s so bright-“

 

“Where’d it come from!?”

 

“You’ve got me…”

 

 

And so on, and so forth.

 

 

 

Then it zipped back toward us, glowing even more strongly than ever before!

 

 

Acting as if it were alive, the orb nuzzled Rosanna’s cheek, making her giggle.

 

 

“Aw…”

 

 

It swooped between me and Candy Pop, and soared off into the woods.

 

 

Safiya shrugged.

 

“I guess we should go after it”.

 

 

“Yeah”, Alice agreed.

 

 

Here’s hoping Mystic would be at the end of the road-

 

 

 

Wherever that may be…


	2. Approaching The Sweet Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what's coming next in no uncertain terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

“How much longer are we going to have to keep walking!?”

 

“I don’t know”, Andrea R. began in response to Liza’s half-whined question.

 

“But these shoes are really starting to kill my feet”.

 

 

 “Just dump them then”.

 

 

Gabbie Hanna strode along confidently ahead of the two of them, bare heels gliding over the wet grass as if she were floating upon air.

 

 

“That’s what I did…”

 

 

 “-Actually, I wouldn’t”.

 

Erica looked up ahead, expression pensive.

 

 

 “That looks like snow ahead”.

 

 

 “Snow!?”

 

Sasha groaned.

 

 “C’mon! It’s supposed to be Spring by now!!”

 

 

 “Maybe in the real world”, Ines deadpanned.

 

 

 

-Alice-

 

 

 

Too many to even count had seen Mystic’s magic orb.

 

 Their voices floated from behind, and swirled into my eardrums like a fine mist.

 

 

 I wondered what she would make of the sight once we finally found her.

 

 

 “-Aagh!

 

Why am I wearing Mary-Janes in this crappy patch of the woods!?”

 

 

  Candy Pop’s loud complaint brought me out of my thoughts.

 

 

  “I guess ‘Alice in Wonderland' wore them…and then nobody ever bothered to get you new shoes?”

 

 “Ughhh, this is gonna make the next ten miles a real paiiiin-“

 

 

 “I don’t think it’ll be that much longer”.

 

 

 Envy’s eyes were glued to the black canopy above our heads.

 

It was almost eerie how well he blended into the darkness…

 

 

 “If I’m not wrong, there’s smoke spiraling overhead”.

 

“Wait, really?”

 

 

 Candy Pop craned his neck, and strained to see it for himself.

 

 

 “G*d*n it, what, do you have night vision now!?”

 

“It’s not that hard to pick out-“

 

“Says **_you!!_** ”

 

 

 “-Hey, is that a city!?”

 

 

 Dooper’s excited shout had everyone stop whatever they were doing, and look-

 

 

 I was hit with a sudden wave of familiarity.

 

 

 “Those buildings…they’re kinda like the ones from that movie about Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!”

 

 “Say what!?”

 

 

 “Maybe there’ll be golden tickets here, too!” Stella enthused with barely-restrained energy.

 

 

 “Willy Wonka…”

 

Envy gave me an odd glance.

 

 

 “Isn’t that the guy who got someone turned into a blueberry?”

 

 

“What!”

 

 

 Candy Pop promptly burst out laughing.

 

 

 “He did!

 

And they had to roll her away for deflating, or something like that by his ridiculously-named henchmen-“

 

 

“AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

 

 

 “Let’s not forget the poor girl who got dumped into an incinerator by some mad squirrels.

 

Plus the boy who nearly drowned in chocolate-“

 

 “Aaah!!

 

What kind of kid's movie is that!?”

 

 

 Erica shook her head at Justine’s terrified cry.

 

 

 “It’s not as bad as it sounds, I swear!

There’s this one other guy who accidentally shrank himself, and that’s it, that’s all.

 

 

 That’s all the bad stuff that happens-

 

 Oh yeah.

 

 

 And Charlie and his Grandpa almost float off the face of the earth”.

 

 

 

 At her horrified expression, she quickly reassured:

 

“-Don’t worry, they're better by the end”.

 

 

 “…Is it too late to get off of this ride!?”

 

 

 

 “Oh man, I’ve gotta catch this film!”

 

The jester flashed us a wicked grin.

 

 

 “Sounds right up my alley”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...we're here. We're all here.


	3. Trouble Comes In Small Packages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody runs. 
> 
> When they should-
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> Why...

 

-Candy Pop-

 

 

"Ugh”.

 

Andrea R shivered.

 

 

"This place is giving me the creeps”.

 

 

"Same here”, Alice agreed, shuddering.

 

 

The entire city…

 

It seemed…oddly deserted.

 

 

"Atmosphere aside, we need to find where Mystic is”.

 

 

Unfazed as usual, Penelope waved over two little girls holding lollipops.

 

 

Their dresses were candy-striped, their hair-ribbons a bright cherry-red, and-

 

 

 

Oh my God.

 

Not _this_ again!

 

 

 

 

I thought we were **done** with Stepford land!!

 

 

 

All that plus the creepy little song they were spouting brought up horrible, **_horrible_** memories of that cutesy, vomit-inducing nightmare we’d just BARELY survived!!!

 

 

My stomach rebelled for the millionth time, and it took every last bit of willpower I had to avoid retching up on Envy’s boots.

 

 

 

"Excuse me, young ladies.

 

Have you seen a blonde girl with glasses?"

 

 

Ahhh…

 

_They turned their heads in perfect synch!_

 

 

"I don't believe”,

 

"That we have”.

 

 

So sorry.

 

 

 

I shrank back a step.

 

These guys were ‘nope’ incarnate!

 

 

 

"Alright, do you know of someone that _might_ know?"

 

 

 

Looked at each other a second time…

 

 

Perfectly-timed footsteps echoed around us as more townspeople emerged from storefronts, and houses, hovels, sleepaways, etc.

 

 

 

"You could try”,

 

"The chocolate factory”.

 

 

"It's just down”,

 

"A few blocks”.

 

 

 

"The candyman there”,

 

"Knows everything that”,

 

 

"Happens in this”,

 

"Sweet little town”.

 

 

 

"I'm sure that”,

 

"He can help”,

 

 

"You find who”,

 

"You're looking for”.

 

 

 

No hesitation, no stammering-

 

Who WERE these children!?

 

 

_The Shining_ rejects!!??

 

 

"Do you know where it is?"

 

 

"Of course we”,

 

"Know where it”,

 

 

"Is. Come and”,

 

"We'll lead you”,

 

 

 

"Right to it”.

 

 

 

Smiling identical serene smiles, the two girls turned around and skipped off.

 

Singing that insidious little tune again…

 

 

 

The gathered townspeople waved good-bye in a perfect rhythm with one another, candies, chocolates, and more clutched in their hands.

 

 

Coincidence...?

 

 

Yeah, **right**.

 

 

 

"I think maybe we should leave”.

 

Sierra was quivering like a scared rabbit.

 

 

"This feels so Stepfordian”.

 

 

Gee, _you think!?_

 

 

”Not until we find Mystic”.

 

Tana’s determination apparently surpassed all common sense.

 

 

"I don't care how creepy this town is. Well, I mean, I do, but I don't want Mystic to keep running off like this”.

 

 

 

"Come along with”,

 

 

“Us”.

 

 

 

The freaky twins intoned.

 

 

“The candyman”.

 

 

"Doesn't like to”.

 

 

 

 

**Be kept waiting.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be scared. (:


	4. A Fetch Quest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most innocuous thing in the world...

-Candy Pop-

 

 

And sure enough, a few blocks away, there it was:

 

 

A colorful, candy-coated building fenced in by a pair of iron gates.

 

Rainbow smoke trailing from every one of its in-use stacks.

 

 

The infamous confection factory itself.

 

 

 

Thank goodness we hadn’t been led astray, but-

 

 

Those **twins!**

 

Singing a strange, little lullaby in synch, heads bobbing side-by-side _also_ in perfect synch-

 

Yeah, creepiness was right up my alley but when I saw their skirts rippling in perfect sy **nch again, g*d*t-!!**

 

 

"Hello?"

 

Some guy in a plum jacket peeked through the bars at us.

 

 

Presumably ‘Mr. Candyman’ himself?

 

 

"Hi! We're looking for someone and these two said that you might know where she is”, Colleen said in a very chipper voice.

 

 

"Indeed?"

 

 

"Her name's Mystic. She's kind of important to us”, Alice added.

 

“So can you please send her out here?”

 

 

"I'm afraid no one will be getting in _or_ out. See, the gate's stuck. Perhaps if you could find some oil---"

 

 

"Where would we find it?" Sierra asked, and I immediately face-palmed.

 

 

"Well, I suppose the auto shop would be the best place to look—“.

 

 

 

No kidding.

 

 

-*-

 

 

Leaving without another word, we spent the next fifteen minutes making _wonderful_ progress!

 

-Meaning that we couldn't find it anywhere.

 

 

"Auto shop?"

 

Nikita scoffed.

 

 

“B*, where?" 

 

 

"Maybe we should ask someone”, Eva suggested.

 

 

-At which point, what seemed like every door in town swung open.

 

More happily brainwashed residents filed out, smiling their usual, unsettling grins…

 

 

As tempting as it was to ‘nope’ on out of there, I still needed that stupid answer from Mystic.

 

And although this town was terrifying as h*, I would make sure that, this time, I got it.

 

 

No more of this "it's none of your business” crap!!

 

**None**.

 

 

-*-

 

 

"Excuse me”, Penelope ventured, still sporting nerves of solid steel:

 

"Would you mind showing us where the auto shop is?"

 

 

In synch, all index fingers pointed to the left.

 

When we all looked, there it was:

 

A squat, drab-colored garage at the end of the road.

 

 

"Thank you”.

 

 

Backing up slow, I felt…unnerved.

 

They were waving to the same _rhythm_ , now!

 

 

Too late, I realized that the rest of the Guests, Agents, Writers, etc. were running off without me-

 

_S*, not again!_

 

Needless to say, I sped up until I was by Envy’s side at the very front.

 

 

I dared him to say something with my eyes, and he simply quirked a brow in response.

 

 

-*-

 

 

Upon entering, a bell rang, and two identically dressed attendants in spotty jumpsuits came up to meet us.

 

 

"Welcome to the”,

“-auto shop.

 

 

How-“,

“-on earth can-“,

 

 

“-we help you?"

 

 

 

Several of the others exchanged suspicious glances.

 

**FINALLY!!**

 

 

They were starting to get how _bad_ this was-

 

 

"Yes.

 

We came from the candy factory”, Penelope explained.

 

"We were sent to get oil for the gate. It appears to be stuck shut---"

 

 

"Here you go”.

 

 

Replying in unison, they placed an old-fashioned can of the stuff upon the heavily-greased counter.

 

 

"Thank you. How much?"

 

"No charge. Will-“,

“-there be anything-“,

 

“-else for you-“,

“-this fine day?"

 

 

-I couldn’t believe that she actually had to _think_ for a moment!?

 

 

"No, I don't believe so."

 

 

Snatching it up, she whirled towards the door.

 

 

"Have a good day!”

 

 

 

_...More_ waving in synch.

 

 

-*-

 

 

"Doesn't this place seem really.... _off_ to you?"

 

 

Because it sure did to me!

 

 

"Of course it does”, Envy said matter-of-factly.

 

"We've got the two Shining twin rejects, Tweedlecreep and Tweedlespook back at the auto shop, and then the rest of the pastel civilians”.

 

 

Alice looked like she was trying really hard not to _laugh_ at any of that.

 

 

"Are we sure this is where Mystic is?"

 

"It's where that gold orb lead us. It must be”.

 

 

“-Well, that's odd”.

 

 

Penelope had her gaze fixed on the **open** gate-!?

 

Something gold twinkled in the distance, and Ro, like the innocent little snowflake that she was, tip-toed cautiously over to it.

 

 

Theatre Nerd, Saf the Statue, Alice, Miss Brass Veins, Envy, and me followed behind like the brave idiots _we_ were.

 

 

 

Oh.

 

And then everyone else trailed after, of course…

 

 

 

She picked it up.

 

"It's a golden ticket, I think”.

 

 

The loudest **CLANK-!!** ever, followed by an ominous _Click!_

 

 

 

Alarmed, we all spun to see the Evil Twins jubilantly waving at us from behind the now  _closed_ , and _locked_ -

 

 

…

 

 

My blood boiled, a few choice words simmering into being at the back of my throat as what had just happened dawned on me in pieces.

 

 

 

"Hey!" Nikita yelled.

 

"Let us out!!”

 

 

 

"The Innocent One-“,

“-has already arrived-“,

 

 

“-at this factory-“,

“-just as the-“

 

 

“-candyman wished she-“

"-would have”.

 

 

“Now-“,

“-he has collateral”.

 

 

 

"A reason to-“,

“-keep her and-“,

 

 

“-the other innocent-“,

“-one here-“

 

 

**Forever.**

 

 

 

One final wave, and their heads revolved 180-degrees.

 

The three of us watched in disgust!

 

 

Then their bodies twisted in suit, and they skipped off like nothing had even happened.

 

 

 

Like they _hadn’t_ just tricked us all into falling **straight** into their deviously-ingenious trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's funny is that somebody had to do this in one of my other stories.


	5. The Candy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ill-fated match is found out.

-Envy-

 

 

"Were we....tricked!?”

 

Tyler’s voice cracked on the last syllable.

 

 

His terror was understandable.

 

 

Watching those two girls skip away hand-in-hand, singing that unsettling lullaby…

 

To think that every person in town had managed to play us so easily was truly disturbing.

 

 

 

"I think we were indeed”.

 

Alison turned to the factory sprawling out in front of us, sighing.

 

 

"This place looks familiar”.

 

 

"On the bright side, Mystic has nowhere to run”.

 

The giggle that left Candy Pop’s mouth was more adorable than scary.

 

"Now she'll HAVE to give me that answer”.

 

 

…I didn’t have the heart to tell him that.

 

 

 

Calliope strode up to the door, and knocked on it a couple of times.

 

Its tiny window slid open.

 

 

"Oh!"

 

 

Surprise, surprise, it was the Candy Man.

 

 

"Good, you got inside”.

 

 

"Yeah, but how the **h*** do we get back out?"

 

Nikita’s eyes flashed with a fire that would definitely burn the guy alive if he said the wrong thing.

 

 

"Why would you want to leave? Mere moments ago, you were just trying to get in!"

 

 

He let out a squeaky chortle.

 

 

Alison’s eyes widened at the sound-

 

 

"Wait”.

 

 

She worked her way to the front of the crowd.

 

 

"By any chance is your name......Lennan?"

 

 

He gasped.

 

 

The window slid shut with a deafening **CRACK!**

 

 

…

 

 

…For a while, no one said anything.

 

 

 

Just stared at the unmoving doorway as the wind picked up in chilled intensity, and the darkness grew even more absolute.

 

 

-Then it cricked open slightly.

 

 

 

An eye poked out.

 

 

 

"No…It can't be......are you!?”

 

 

“L-Lennan!”

 

 

 

Alison was _stuttering!_?

 

-That is to say, she’d seemed rather unflappable during the Christmas challenge-

 

 

 

"It's......it's been so long”.

 

 

 

"You _know_ this nut job---ouch!"

 

Penelope elbowed him severely in the ribs.

 

 

I couldn’t help but notice that the way he’d said it indicated yet another ‘here-we-go-again’-type scenario.

 

 

 

The door opened all the way.

 

 

 

As the two made eye contact, ‘Lennan’ began to take several hurried, shaky breaths.

 

"Alison? Is that truly you?" 

 

 

It was barely a whisper.

 

 

Grabbing her hands in both of his own, he pulled her inside!

 

 

 

"You don't look a day over when we last spoke. Tell me, how is my half-brother?"

 

 

"Um, hello?" Nikita’s teeth chattered as she irritably spoke.

 

 

"This reunion is cute and all, but in case it hasn't occurred to you, we're turning into popsicles out here!"

 

 

Only _then_ did he remember that we existed.

 

 

Beckoning us inside too, he warned:

 

"Do be careful, these winter winds can be quite unforgiving”.

 

 

"You don't say”, Tyler snipped.

 

 

"How do you know this guy?" Liza asked.

 

 

"We met through his half-brother”.

 

She exhaled sadly.

 

 

"You, Tyler, myself, and several others saw what befell him”.

 

 

"You mean the guy who got his throat slit by that harpy?"

 

 

What Tana was speaking of, I had no clue, but Andrea R. Rolled her eyes, so she, at least, did.

 

 

"Way to break it to him gently”.

 

 

Lennan’s face fell.

 

 

"So........"

 

 

His voice broke.

 

 

 

"I guess he was doomed from the start”.

 

 

 

"So how exactly did you meet?" Liza wondered out loud.

 

 

"Lennan was supposed to be a full moon banquet for our clan.

 

But his half-brother and I created a diversion, allowing him to go free.

 

 

After that night, he and I began meeting regularly until my father caught us together and he ran off”.

 

 

“-Yes, yes, indeed!”

 

 

Was it me, or did he say that too quickly?

 

 

"One of the few truly terrible instances in my life. I mean, nearly becoming a feast for vampires. Speaking of feast, are you hungry?"

 

 

" **Are** we!"

 

Gabbie was practically drooling.

 

 

"I'm starving”, Joey seconded.

 

 

"Well, I recently finished a supper with a young lady who arrived here earlier, but I'd be more than willing to ask my employees to whip up something delicious”.

 

 

-His words hit me like a lightning bolt!

 

 

 

"Young lady?"

 

Candy Pop gasped, clearly thinking the same thing I was.

 

 

"What's her name?"

 

 

"Well, that's the thing; she never told me her name, though I think she might like the company.

 

 

Or not.

 

 

Either way, it doesn't matter.

 

You're here now.

 

 

Follow me”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penelope and Horace, anyone?


	6. E-Vent Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't try this at home, kids!

-Alice-

 

 

"Mystic?"

 

Colleen swung open the double-doors ahead of us, and we all halted in wide-eyed shock!

 

The entire room had been drowned in every single type of sweet and pastry you could possibly think of!!

 

 

Chocolate truffles, crème éclairs, colorful jawbreakers, sparkling gum drops—

 

The list went on and on.

 

 

Mystic sat in the middle of it all, frozen like a deer in headlights.

 

 

 

Then she swept some choice desserts into her bag of Wish Stones, and dove headfirst into the sea of pure goodness!

 

 

"Oh no you don't, missy!" Joey shouted after her.

 

Candy Pop took a flying leap, and began torpedo-ing his way through the heavenly mass.

 

But by then, she’d vanished up a stairwell-

 

 

He popped out the other side covered in sprinkles and caramel syrup, growling at the top of his lungs.

 

 

 

"Get back here, Mysty!"

 

 

 

Envy stared after him in utter disbelief.

 

“What…was that”.

 

 

“I don’t know, but we’ve gotta catch up to her, and fast!”

 

 

The Guests and other Writers were already half-wading, half-speeding in her direction, not eager to let her disappear for the thousandth time.

 

 

"Why's she gotta go Sonic on us every time we appear?" Dooper complained as we all thudded up the steps.

 

"Where'd she go?"

 

 

“-In here!” Calliope exclaimed.

 

 

She shoved open the door to a second room decorated with enough ribbon candy to feed a small town.

 

 

More doors were lined in rows down both sides, along with several air vents.

 

 

 

One in particular had peculiarly lost its grate-

 

 

She swung herself inside, closely followed by Jael, Ryu, Mortimer, Katsumi, and Roanoke.

 

“Agh-here we go again…” Candy Pop groaned.

 

 

“Wait for me, b*s!!” Nikita yelled.

 

“This is going to be murder on my knees”, Justine sighed.

 

Liza, meanwhile, _yeeted!_ herself within.

 

 

“Let’s head her off at the pass!” Erica suggested.

 

“Seriously, this is getting redundant”, Stella huffed.

 

Nora winced as her poor ribs scraped across the rim on the way in.

 

 

And so on and so forth…

 

 

 

I was about to crawl into the dark tunnel myself when I noticed that Envy hadn’t moved.

 

 

“…There’s no way I’m going to be able to fit in there”.

 

 

Inclined to agree, I had to ask:

 

“What will you do instead?”

 

 

“I’ll try to track where this system leads and be there when she shows up”.

 

“You’re gonna hide her, aren’t you?”

 

 

He wouldn’t look at me, so…

 

 

“Just…be careful, okay?”

 

 

 

Nodded.

 

 

-*-

 

 

“Mystic should be in here somewhere”.

 

I heard Colleen’s musical tones from somewhere ahead.

 

 

"I mean, how far could she have gotten in just a few minutes?"

 

 

“She’s a slippery one”, Candy Pop begrudgingly admitted.

 

 

“I swear she's gonna have to answer A LOT of d* questions when I find her!"

 

 

The barely-repressed fury in Nikita’s voice genuinely terrified me.

 

 

“Maybe there could be some benefit in hypnotizing her. You think we should try it?" 

 

Now Safiya…

 

 

"It certainly wouldn't hurt”.

 

Now Penelope.

 

 

“Here’s hoping that maybe we'll be the ones to find her first”.

 

Stella.

 

 

"I just want her to stop running off”, I said tiredness beginning to thread its way through my voice.

 

 

“If only she could just stop running!" Sierra proclaimed desperately.

 

 

"That'd be a f*ing miracle”, Tana cracked.

 

 

“Well, if we had magical powers, we could just  _use_ them to make her stop running”.

 

 Andrea B. sighed.

 

 

"I can't wait for that day”, Andrea R. agreed.

 

 

“At this rate, we’ll be a million years old before we catch her!!” Dooper moaned.

 

 

“Don’t fret child, I’m sure she will slip up soon”.

 

Calliope sounded so certain…

 

 

“Lennan would get a kick out of this whole situation”, Alison remarked.

 

 

"It's been too long since I've been through these.

 

I loved playing hide-and-seek in the air ducts with him”.

 

 

 

“-!!

 

There she is!”

 

 

Rosanna’s sudden shout made me hit the low, corrugated roof.

 

 

“Ouch!”

 

 

"We've got you now, honey!" Nikita cackled like a witch.

 

"Just give it up”.

 

 

Until now, I hadn’t been paying any real attention to where I’d been going-

 

I’d just been pretty much following the many different comments floating around me.

 

 

The many different echoes…

 

 

 

"Wait”.

 

My mind blew with a sudden realization.

 

 

Eight chambers.

 

_Eight pursuers circling her all at once!!?_

 

 

"Did we ALL get here at the same time? Like, did we all block off her escape collectively!?"

 

 

 

"That is WILD!" MatPat said, utterly amazed.

 

He was in Chamber 2, while I crouched in Chamber 1.

 

 

"Seriously, the odds of this happening, especially when Mystic's involved, are infinitesimal!"

 

 

"I'm shook!" Tyler gasped from Chamber 3.

 

"Like, **mega** shook”.

 

 

"You're telling me”, Tristen gawped.

 

She was peeping out from Chamber 4.

 

 

"I never thought this would actually happen!”

 

Candy Pop was in stitches!

 

 

"I never thought we'd do it, but we did!!”

 

 

His smug grin shone in Chamber 5.

 

 

 

"Wait”, Safiya interrupted in 6.

 

"There's usually a deus ex machina involved, ESPECIALLY when it comes to hunting down Mystic”.

 

 

"I don't care what kind of sex machina, whatever the f* that is, gets involved”, Nikita butchered from 7.

 

"Just as long as we've got her cornered”.

 

 

“B*, she didn't say sex machina; she said deus. ex. machina”, Manny scoffed.

 

He was in number 8; the very last one.

 

 

"Latin for 'God of the machine”, Safiya educated.

 

Kind of a convenient ending or device, means of escape, that kind of thing”.

 

 

"Sometimes it's also called a Scooby Doo ending”.

 

MatPat still looked like he couldn’t believe this circumstantial marvel only an inch away from the lens of his sunglasses.

 

 

"In the old theatre times, it was an ending where the Gods would basically come down on a machina, which was a kind of crane, and fix everything”.

 

 

**"NEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRDDDDDDSSS!"** Dooper wailed from somewhere in the back.

 

 

"Of course THOSE two would know random s* like that”, Colleen called out.

 

 

"I Scooby Dooby Doo **NOT** care!"

 

Candy Pop’s fists clenched in impatience.

 

 

"I've got a question that Lil Miss Mystic's gonna answer”.

 

 

"Hey, was anyone supposed to keep an eye on her?" Gabbie questioned from the far reaches.

 

 

**_"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!?”_ **Nikita screamed.

 

 

My ears _rang_ from the shrill blast-

 

 

 

The tiny trap door above our heads clicked shut as we all went for her at the same exact time.

 

 

 

CLUNK!!

 

 

 

My forehead bounced off of Candy Pop’s.

 

 

“OWW-!!”

 

 

He let out a string of words I was not allowed to say, while I put a hand to my aching noggin.

 

 

“Ahh…”

 

Safiya was rubbing her head too.

 

 

“I’m so sorry!” Rosanna fervently apologized.

 

 

Manny let out an even worse word, while MatPat muttered angrily under his breath.

 

 

“Oh my **God** , honey, I didn’t mean it I swear-!“

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay-“ Tristen reassured the worried Thespian, unshed tears gathering in her eyes.

 

 

“Quickly!

 

Up this ladder!!”

 

 

Calliope raced through the hole as if she were a spider with hyper-speed, Alison and Gabbie working their way after her.

 

 

"If I'm NOT several pounds lighter by the time all of this is over, I'm gonna hurt someone”, the latter quipped.

 

 

“Is there another way we can corner her?" Rosanna asked, herself and Safiya having straightened themselves out by now.

 

"I think there might be a few more intersection-style vents we can block her off at”, the Vampire Princess answered.

 

 

“-Come on! We’ve gotta go!!”

 

Candy Pop yanked hard on my wrist, and we were soon clambering to join them.

 

 

"Wait”, Calliope gasped from just ahead-

 

 

**POP! POP! POP-**

 

 

_Where the f*do you think you're going!?_

 

I started at the familiar voice booming in front of me.

 

 

Lele!!?

 

 

But-

 

But she was-

 

 

“H*, probably”.

 

 

_Look, can we just not play this game of chase anymore?_

 

 

Now Ciel!!!!??

 

 

“She musta uncorked the soul jars”.

 

Candy Pop gaped, and then began to laugh for the zillionth time.

 

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

 

Nice!”

 

 

“-Excuse you. You're not the ones doing the chasing!”

 

 

With a strange whooshing sound, Mystic ripped free of the ghost’s grip, and clattered away!

 

 

 

That **speed-**

 

 

 

 

“Oh-ho-oh, you are NOT escaping!!

 

Not on my jesterly watch!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envy...it's up to you now, I guess. Though I know very well what you'll do instead.


	7. Sooo Many Questions-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy fudges stuff up.

-Envy-

 

 

It was easier than I thought to find her.

 

All I had to do was walk past the line of vents until she rolled out of one covered in dust and powdered sugar.

 

 

I twitched a finger, and vines coiled around her petite frame.

 

Bringing her to me in the span of seconds.

 

 

"Why, hello, hello, hello.

 

What've we got here?"

 

 

She squeaked in surprise, and I could feel her immediately strain to get out of my grip.

 

 

 

Hey, if she wanted alone time, that was fine.

 

It was the whole reason I’d suggested ‘borrowing’ Penelope’s Wish Stones for awhile after all…

 

 

 

But she’d sent that orb to go bring us to her.

 

Ergo, she’d _wanted_ us to be here.

 

 

Yet when we’d all shown up, she’d taken off like the wind.

 

 

 

What was up with that!?

 

 

 

I didn’t want to have to be a jerk about this.

 

I had my doubts about constantly going in circles trying to keep her **here** -

 

 

But.

 

 

 

"Not this time, not this time.

 

We've got a lot of questions for you”.

 

 

Or, at least, _I_ did…

 

I wanted to know why she’d intended to let us in, and then abruptly gone back on it.

 

 

 

"Oh yeah? Who says I'm gonna answer them?"

 

 

 

She sounded so much like Candy Pop, I couldn’t help but laugh.

 

 

 

"I think you'll find that Penelope's more persuasive than you wanna believe”.

 

 

"Fat chance, vinehead!"

 

 

...’Vinehead’?

 

 

I whirled her around to face me, and tilted her own head up so that we could actually _look_ at each other.

 

I…

 

 

Obviously failed at being gentle about it.

 

 

If that _glare_ she was giving me was any indication-

 

 

 

"Oh, I think you'll find that there's a very, very great chance that you WILL answer them.

 

You've been running and running for so long, and we've been chasing and chasing for so long.

 

We have questions, and you have answers.

 

 

This time, you're gonna give the people what they want”.

 

 

 

I also could’ve phrased that better, and I internally grimaced.

 

 

 

"You know, there's only two types of people in the world.

 

The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe”.

 

 

"Wait....what?"

 

 

Unconsciously, I loosened my hold-

 

 

"Well, Envy, I'm a 'Put-on-a-show' kind of girl”.

 

 

She slid downwards, and I lunged to catch her!

 

 

"I don't like the backseat, I gotta be first. I'm like the ringleader. I call the shots”.

 

 

Her elbow painfully dug into my sternum.

 

 

I grunted and fell away, my hand automatically flying to my chest-

 

 

"Call the...shots…?”

 

 

"I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot when I put on a show. I feel the adrenaline movin' through my veins. Spotlight on me, and I'm ready to play”.

 

 

Mystic somersaulted forward, and stuck a perfect landing.

 

 

"I'm a performer, the whole world is my stage. Better be ready, hope that you feel the same”.

 

 

"I'm not sure I do”.

 

 

It sounded like she was speaking in code.

 

 

Wha.....What the h* are you doing?"

 

 

Now she was moonwalking down the hall-

 

 

I gingerly stood up.

 

 

"All eyes on me in the center of the vent just like a circus”.

 

 

She started giggling like an ecstatic chipmunk.

 

 

"When I crack that whip—“

 

 

Her arm swung, a make-shift pendulum.

 

 

"Everybody's gonna trip just like a circus”.

 

 

Gesturing at me…

 

 

”Don't stand there watching me", she cajoled teasingly, "Follow me".

 

"Show me what you can do”.

 

 

"I would, but you have a really sharp elbow".

 

 

I had to keep taking short breaths-

 

 

"And you kinda knocked the wind out of me”.

 

 

 

"Everbody let go, we make a dancefloor just like a circus~”

 

 

 

And then she broke into a dead sprint.

 

 

 

 

"What......was that?"

 

 

 

I was left to exclaim to an empty hallway.

 

 

 

 

"IT'S MYSTIC, **B*!** ”

 

 

 

 

…Unbelievable.

 

 

Angrily, I slammed my fist into the wall!

 

 

I’d been tricked!!

 

 

 

Hadn't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Memorial Day!


	8. Hive Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out just how brainwashed these people are!

-Alice-

 

 

“I am NEVER getting in another air vent **EVER AGAIN!!!** ”

 

Candy Pop hauled me out into the light, and I was forced to squeeze my eyes shut from the massive glare-

 

 

"Oh God! It's so bright in here!"

 

 

Behind us, the sounds of other peoples crawling free of that stuffy, cramped tunnel could be heard.

 

 

"What the heck is this?" Alex questioned.

 

"I don't know”, Alison gasped, “Lennan never told me about THIS room…”

 

 

"I think there might be a reason for that”.

 

 

Wall-to-ceiling rows of monitors took up the majority of space, manned by a small control station at the very front.

 

On those monitors were smiling, candy-clasping townsfolk happily going about their days.

 

 

Never mind the fact that the Candy Man had mounted cameras on the inside AND outsides of their homes!

 

 

It was all just _so **creepy**_ …

 

 

 

And that wasn’t even the very worst.

 

 

 

I walked up to the center of operations, and hit a few user-friendly buttons.

 

 

The haunting image I’d seen zoomed in…

 

 

 

"Is he...... _chewing on a newspaper!?”_ Tyler exclaimed in horror.

 

 

That’s right-

 

He **was**.

 

 

As a bonus, his wife sat nearby, not even minding in the slightest that her husband was acting like a human dog.

 

 

 

"What the h* is with all of these buttons?" Colleen asked.

 

 

"I dunno about you guys, but this kinda seems like some sort of mind control to me”.

 

 

At JC’s proclamation, a number of repulsed gasps issued from both Writers, Agents, and Guests alike!

 

 

"Mind control? Don't be ridiculous”.

 

Glozell scoffed.

 

 

"That's just something in Sci-Fi and horror movies”.

 

 

"No…”

 

Penelope’s voice wavered in fear.

 

 

"I can assure you that it's VERY real. And THIS looks like a way to monitor those under someone's control”.

 

 

"Wait, is this.....is this Lennan's doing?"

 

Eva’s theory sounded like a very real possibility-at least, it did to me…

 

 

"Well, _duh!_ "

 

Nikita’s shout made the LCD vibrate.

 

 

"Does the homeboy on the screen REALLY look like someone who just chews on newspapers for fun?"

 

 

"You don't know what people are into!"

 

 

"No, I think this is definitely some sort of mind control”, Safiya rebutted.

 

"And I have a feeling that unless we're careful, we might be next”.

 

 

“So what do we do?”

 

Nora wiped her sweaty palms onto the legs of her pants.

 

 

“Leave immediately”.

 

Jael’s response was clipped, and no-nonsense.

 

 

“-But first, we should find Mystic”, Ryu added.

 

 

“Yes, that too”.

 

 

“And Envy!”

 

 

I strained to see over the heads of MRS and Manny, Gabbie, Oli-

 

It wasn’t looking like he was there…

 

 

 

-Sirens!!

 

“What the-!?”

 

 

Andrea R.’s surprised cry was drowned out by a series of ominous clicks.

 

 

A brigade of blue-tufted, short-statured workers slid through the door with no sound, and began to whip from one person to the next-

 

 

 

“Let go of me, you Oompa-Looma reject!!”, Gabbie yelled.

 

 

“Ohmygod, what are you doing, STOP-!”

 

Sierra’s terrified panic ended with a golden-yellow sticker pasted onto her forehead.

 

 

“Lauren, Tyler!

 

Get behind me!!”

 

 

Alex tackled one of the strange men to the ground while Lauren kicked out with her high-heels, and Tyler flailed.

 

 

 

Calliope and Mortimer took turns covering each others’ backs while knocking down wave after wave after wave-

 

 

“You’ll never take us alive!” Dooper blared, diving head-first into the fray.

 

“Nooo, don’t get near me-“, Ines fretted.

 

 

 

“A little help here, kid?”

 

Candy Pop punched one in the gullet, and flipped another over his shoulder.

 

 

“Uh-yeah!”

 

Attempting to recall everything I’d learned in every self-defense class I’d taken over the years, I grabbed a guy by the shoulders and smashed him down hard into my bony kneecap!

 

 

He was out like a light.

 

 

“Don’t-“

 

Penelope karate-chopped a row of them aside, not even mussing her hair in the process.

 

 

“Don’t let them put the stickers on you!!”

 

 

-At first, I didn’t know what she was talking about.

 

But then, that snippet of the on-going tumult around me re-played itself in my ears…

 

 

 

Sierra was now slumped there, a living robot in stasis-

 

 

 

One by one, resistors fell until it was only me, Candy Pop, Penelope, and Ro.

 

 

 

"Wha.....what's going on?" the little Jetsetter whimpered.

 

 

"No need to fear, Innocent One”, a worker said kindly.

 

"Soon you shall be revered throughout ALL of Lennantopia, then Planet Lennantopia, and then Galaxy Lennantopia”.

 

 

He was stroking her HAIR, the creep-!!!!

 

 

 

"That's a rather convoluted sentence”, Candy Pop snarked.

 

 

 

“-Wait, how did you three avoid it!?”

 

 

 

I blinked, suddenly realizing _exactly_ how much trouble we were in.

 

 

 

"You can turn me into a robot, just please don't hurt me!”

 

 

 

"That wouldn't be the same for me”, Penelope quietly boasted.

 

"I'll have you know that with a mere snap of my fingers and the sound of my voice can make you putty in my hands”.

 

 

 

"Which is exactly why our Master has requested that YOU stay conscious”.

 

 

 

There was an odd rattling from the closet.

 

 

 

 

Before anyone could do anything, a cloth was jammed into Rosanna's mouth-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No-! Ro-


	9. Increase The Chokehold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.P.'s in bad situation...

-Candy Pop-

 

 

She put up a pretty good fight for a cinnamon roll!

 

But in the end, down she sank.

 

 

“Rosanna!”

 

 

Alice’s frightened shout echoed off of the walls.

 

 

“Don’t worry”, a voice said from behind us.

 

 

 

“You’ll all be joining her as well”.

 

 

 

The closet door opened, and out came Mr. Candy Man himself, holding Mystic in a limp bridal carry.

 

 

 

“What’d you do to her, you sweet-toothed freak!?”

 

 

 

He smiled knowingly.

 

 

 

“No-“

 

 

The kid was put down right after, the Oompa-loompas grabbing hold of her arms, and practically stuffing that flowery-smelling junk up her nose.

 

 

 

“Hey!

 

You leave her alone-“

 

 

Penelope was nabbed, and promptly blindfolded.

 

 

 

“Excuse me?

 

What do you think you’re doing!?”

 

 

“You said you could make us putty in your hands with ‘a mere snap’, of your fingers.

 

Yes?”

 

 

They yanked her arms behind her back and I heard the distinct click of something-

 

 

 

 

“These interlocking metal gloves ought to take care of that…”

 

 

 

 

While she called him a few choice words, the rainbow-suited rat turned to me.

 

 

 

“And you.

 

The Problem Child”.

 

 

“Don’t hate me ‘cause you ain’t me!”

 

 

“Oh believe me, I won’t”.

 

 

He nodded to his tiny cohorts and all of a sudden, I felt a sharp prick in my shoulder-

 

 

 

“OW!”

 

 

 

I swatted the annoying pest away, and a clear, empty syringe fell to the ground.

 

 

 

“Wh…what…!?”

 

 

 

Chuckling slightly at my drug-induced confusion, he waltzed triumphantly up to the motionless statue of Alison, and lovingly stroked her forehead.

 

  
The gold sticker slid off.

 

 

 

“L-Lennan!?”

 

 

Miss Vampire Princess looked around the room in a horrified daze.

 

 

 

“W…what are you…doing…”

 

 

 

“Come, my friends”, he commanded the brainwashed Writers, Guests, and Agents.

 

“It’s time to go now…please do be sure to follow my lead…”

 

 

 

The insane brightness of the overhead lights was starting to get to me.

 

My body felt like lead…

 

 

A worker poked me in the ribs curiously, and I fell.

 

 

 

**THUD!!**

 

 

 

The only thing I remembered after that was a pair of small arms scooping me up.

 

 

 

-Envy-

 

 

 

“Hello”.

 

 

I startled awake.

 

 

 

“Easy now…”

 

 

 

I couldn’t move.

 

 

Why couldn’t I move-!?

 

 

 

“That was a rather nasty injury she gave you, wasn’t it?”

 

 

 

The way he was talking to me reminded me of-

 

 

**No.**

 

 

 

No, nonono that was **over** , he was **gone-**!!

 

 

 

 

The Candy Man.

 

 

Was leaning over me.

 

 

 

He smiled.

 

 

 

Slowly…I realized.

 

 

 

Fondant ivy had me splayed out over a frosted flower growing from the floor.

 

Shackling me-

 

 

 

“It wouldn’t be enough to account for why I can’t recall how I got here!”

 

 

“Now that, is a simple enough question to answer”.

 

 

 

His index finger flicked something off of the edge of my glove.

 

 

 

“Powdered sugar can be quite the powered incense if released into the air flow.

 

Something she wouldn’t have known when she left the vents, am I correct in assuming such?”

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“Look”.

 

 

 

He turned my head so I could see-

 

 

 

A giant ring of-

 

_What the-!!?_

 

 

 

“Something for Candy Pop, when I get him here…perhaps Motherhood will be able to tame his dangerous nature”.

 

 

 

“Why are you showing me this!?”

 

 

 

Three beds had also been lined up in a semi-circle.

 

 

 

“Because soon you’re going to have guests”.

 

 

His shoes screeched in my ear as he stood up.

 

 

 

“-However, after that, I won’t be needing you, I’m afraid…”

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

 

“I mean that you’re just not very useful to me”.

 

 

 

“What!?”

 

 

“All you can do is make plants bloom.

 

But my world revolves around candy.

 

 

That and…Alice would never do what I wanted if she knew that you were still here, AND that you still cared”.

 

 

“I am NOT leaving!”

 

 

“It’s not as if I’m trying to kick you out completely, no.

 

I would have to be utterly heartless to do that to you.

 

 

I’ll just…

 

 

 

Let you live at the old Buckets’ place”.

 

 

 

I kicked out on reflex as something tight and painful was fastened around my ankle.

 

 

The fondant constricted, and the entire limb went numb.

 

 

 

“-At the very edge of the woods you know, you’ll like it a lot there.

 

You won’t even be needing a sticker since if you put so much as a _toe_ out of line, I’ll push my handy remote here-“

 

 

Rummaged around in his coat…

 

 

“Aha!!

 

Here it is!”

 

 

A metallic bar with a big, red peppermint in the center.

 

 

 

“-And you’ll overdose on the sweetest chocolate known to the world.

 

Soon to be the entire galaxy!”

 

 

 

_Overdose!?_

 

 

 

“I-if I die, what will you tell Candy Pop?

 

What will you tell Alice!?”

 

 

“I won’t”.

 

 

 

What did he say!!?

 

 

 

“In fact, if all goes well, they will have forgotten that you exist entirely”.

 

 

 

 

My heart froze.

 

 

 

 

“You…you’re cruel…”

 

 

 

“Cruel? Never”.

 

 

 

He patted me condescendingly on the head.

 

 

 

 

“Just practical”.

 

 

 

There is a difference you know…

 

 

 

 

In what universe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear.


	10. Crumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS of child abuse and neglect mentions and suicide.
> 
> A rock and a hard place doesn't even begin to describe it.

-Candy Pop-

 

 

My eyelids fluttered, and I coughed.

 

“Ugh…”

 

 

My wrists hurt.

 

 

 

Awkwardly maneuvering myself into a sitting position, I caught a glimpse of heavy chains twisted around my ankles.

 

I wasn’t tethered to the ground, or anything.

 

 

I just couldn’t move my feet without sending **hideous** pain up my legs.

 

 

 

For once, somebody knew better than to underestimate me.

 

 

 

It was the same deal for my arms-

 

Except the links spiraled up to my shoulders.

 

 

“Mama”.

 

“Mama”.

 

“Mama”.

 

“Mama”.

 

 

…

 

 

 

What the **f*** was this!!!??

 

 

Tinny cries from all around me-

 

The creepiest little baby dolls were crawling toward me, the toddlers outright waddling!

 

 

“Wh _-get away from me!!_ ”

 

I tried to back up and quickly realized that there was nowhere to go.

 

Plastic children hands tugged at my skirt, and yanked on my cuffs from behind.

 

 

**“OW-“**

 

 

“Mama”.

 

“Mama”.

 

“Mama”.

 

“Mama”.

 

 

“WILL YOU SHUT UP!!?”

 

 

“They won’t”.

 

 

“Envy?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me…”

 

 

“Why are you being eaten by a flower?”

 

“I'm not, it’s...it's a lot stronger than it looks”.

 

 

“-Oh, there you are”.

 

Penelope.

 

 

She was being held up by a couple of stickered Agents.

 

Jael and Ryu.

 

 

“I supposed it was something like this when you failed to meet us in the Control Room…”

 

“...You could say that”.

 

 

Meanwhile, Alison was also being held up.

 

There was a conspicuous lack of restraining bolts on her, though...

 

 

Katsumi had one arm, Roanoke had the other, and that…was it.

 

 

Not that she was in any condition to help us or anything.

 

Her eyes were so blank it was almost scary!

 

 

B.S.O.D-ing…

 

 

And, in the semi-circle of beds at the front lay Mystic in the center, Ro to the right, and Alice on the left.

 

 

“I haven’t seen them stir since I got here, and it was at least an hour before you woke up”.

 

“Eesh…what’d he knock ‘em out with!?”

 

“I don’t know, but pretty strong stuff would be my guess”.

 

 

“And how long have you been here exactly?”

 

 

Penelope kept shifting every so often.

 

Searching for weak spots, probs.

 

 

“Eighty minutes”.

 

 

 

He nervously glanced at the outer ring of possessed peoples hemming us in.

 

 

“That guy could be back at any second-“

 

 

Movement.

 

A pair of eyes shot open, chains clinking as she fought to get out of the bed.

 

 

"Mystic?"

 

 

Ro’s terrified voice.

 

 

She flipped to the right, then gasped:

 

_“R-Ro!?”_

 

…

 

So what I saw before I passed out....it wasn't a dream?"

 

 

"Far from it”, Envy sighed.

 

 

"What happened to you? Where are the others!?”

 

 

"They're all here”, Penelope answered.

 

"They're just in some sort of stasis or something. It's the sticker on their foreheads”.

 

 

"The sticker?"

 

 

"It turns them into mindless robots for as long as they have it on. They've made sure to tie us up so that we can't take those stickers off of them”.

 

 

"Where's Alice?"

 

 

-A groan from the kid, herself.

 

 

"On your left…”

 

 

Her eyes went as wide as dinner plates as soon as she registered how every limb was shackled to a separate corner.

 

 

 

"What the? But.....the journal said there were only two”.

 

"Journal?" 

 

Ooh.

 

"What journal?"

 

 

"When I first got into this room, I saw a leather-bound journal. The most recent entry talked about the two Innocent Ones helping him to take over the world”.

 

“-If it means that I have to take care of these for eternity, that would be a _no_ on my part”.

 

 

"Mama”.

 

"Mama”.

 

"Mama”.

 

"Mama”.

 

 

" **STOP IT!**

 

I'm not your mom! Don't **f*g** touch me, you little gremlins!!”

 

 

"Mama”.

 

"Mama”.

 

"Mama”.

 

"Mama”.

 

 

Shivering, I sidled away from their grabby claws.

 

 

"What the h*’s going on?"

 

 

"They've got him surrounded by a bunch of robotic baby and toddler dolls and they've been programmed to think he's their mother”.

 

Envy gulped.

 

 

"I'm terrified just by looking at them”.

 

 

"This......this isn't like him”, Alison whispered in disbelief.

 

"He's not like this”.

 

 

_It’s about time she snapped out of it._

 

 

"How do you know that, Ali?”

 

"We dated for quite some time, and I......I don't know why----"

 

 

The door opened.

 

 

"Enjoying your family, Candy Pop?"

 

 

Smugly clicking over to me in those tacky heels, I had a mind to flip him off.

 

 

"I'm sure they're loving you”.

 

 

I growled in rage as he pat me on the head.

 

 

 Moving on to Penelope, he tried to do the same thing-

 

 

"It seems this lovely lady is unfazed by the blindfold”.

 

"Do NOT stroke me”.

 

 

Strolling over to Alice, he reached out his hand-

 

 

**"Don't touch her!"** Alison and Mystic shouted together.

 

He ignored them.

 

 

"I thought there really _would_ only be two Innocent Ones”.

 

 

You bloody idiot.

 

 

"But you'll certainly help to clean up the language of my kingdom, my pretty”.

 

 

He was rubbing her hair-

 

 

She let out a barely-audible noise of distress, and he was satisfied, the _creep_.

 

And I thought Horace was bad!

 

 

Hovering by Mystic, he took his sweet time exploring her scalp.

 

 

"Why do you look so pained, little one?"

 

 

Leaned in close-

 

 

"You'll be a princes throughout all of the Galaxy. And I'll give you protection from the Cursed God”.

 

 

................

 

 

The _h*-!!!??_

 

 

"Say what?"

 

 

"Mystic, don't trust him!" I snapped.

 

 

But he continued on anyway.

 

 

“-Yes, eternal protection from the entity that's been stalking you and giving you grief. After all, I need your perpetual creativity for candy ideas.

 

You remember the euphoria from the experimentation station?"

 

 

"Uh-huh…”

 

 

"Imagine that times ten for all eternity”.

 

 

Oh s*, you’re actually considering it-

 

 

"But you”.

 

 

Ro visibly shrank.

 

 

"Are the most important”.

 

 

As his fingers tangled through her locks, she whimpered.

 

 

"Don't you **DARE** touch her!” Mystic cried.

 

He lurched back, shocked.

 

 

My hands itched with the urge to rearrange his face.

 

 

"Anyway, she's the most important”, he explained.

 

"Her perpetual sweetness will keep this town happy and complacent”.

 

 

"Lennan, you have to stop this!” Alison pleaded.

 

"This isn't like you”.

 

 

"But this was what I've always hoped for”, he replied.

 

"A world where everyone is always happy and loving to one another. Something my parents never gave him”.

 

 

_Him-?_

 

 

"They treated Sampson worse than dirt before kicking him out of the house, leaving him out on the streets! But they treated _me_ like a golden child.

 

_How could they be so cruel to him!?_

 

 

It wasn't **fair!!** ”

 

 

Pacing from her to the center of the room, he giggled.

 

 

"But with the frequency and elixirs magnified…No one will **EVER** feel left out.

 

No one will **EVER** feel unloved or worthless!

 

 

It'll be as how Sampson _should've_ been treated by mother and father”.

 

 

"At the sacrifice of free will?" Mystic said incredulously.

 

"You're out of your mind”.

 

 

"Sacrifices, my dear, must be made for happiness and love”.

 

 

"Yes, sacrifices of _time_ and _resources_! **That's** how you show love to someone”, she spat.

 

 

“What you're doing isn't love.

 

It's possession.

 

It's obsession.

 

 

It's enslavement!"

 

 

**"I SACRIFICED MORE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE TO TURN THIS INTO A REALITY!!!”**

 

 

-Geez!

 

Nearly made me jump out of my skin!!

 

 

I worked for YEARS to obtain the resources for this plan.

 

A sacrifice of time and resources.

 

I sacrificed my _parents_ to make sure the effects were potent.

 

 

And I have sacrificed a portion of my power to lure you and the other Innocent One here.

 

And I'm doing this to benefit the _entire world_ , not simply myself!

 

 

Do you know how many children in the world go through what Sampson had to go through every single day!?

 

Being abused and neglected by the very people who are supposed to care for them?

 

 

There's a girl in the world whose mother refuses to feed her because she's drowning the sorrows of her failed marriage in alcohol.

 

A boy's father committed suicide because his drug problem lead him to beat his wife to death.

 

 

Who's going to look after that little boy?

 

No one, right now.

 

 

He's out in the streets, begging for food and shelter.

 

 

In my galactic utopia, the girl's mother will be so happy to take care of her daughter that she won't NEED alcohol.

 

That little boy will get adopted into a family who will treat him like a little prince.

 

 

Yes, I've sacrificed so much, and by your definition, that **IS** love! But it'll all work out in the end, with _me_ as the king”.

 

 

He gave a crazed cackle.

 

 

"But, of course, every king needs to have a queen..."

 

 

And the lovely vampire princess is the **perfect** candidate.

 

 

 

Mystic gulped, and Alison eyes grew angry.

 

"Lennan, stop this!

 

I'll never marry you if you continue this mind control”.

 

 

"You have no choice”.

 

 

_Again_ with the psychotic giggling-!

 

 

"You're deep within this factory.

 

How on earth do you believe you're going to escape?

 

 

And besides, once our gorgeous Ultimate Hypnotist is properly pacified and compliant, you'll be falling head over heels for me.

 

 

 

And these three innocent ones our children”.

 

 

 

NO!

 

I struggled violently against the stupid restraints-

 

 

Alice was NOT going to live the rest of her life here, she was **NOT!!!**

 

 

 

"You're insane if you think Penelope's going to comply!" Envy scoffed.

 

"Don't be so quick to judge.

 

For if she'll help us, I will revive the one she loved the most”.

 

 

Miss Stoic gasped.

 

 

"I have the resources.

 

I have the time.

 

I have the **tools**.

 

 

And if I have your cooperation, then this resurrection is both a promise and permanent.

 

As a matter of fact, I can revive _all_ those that the Cursed God has taken from you.

 

 

And not only that, I could potentially put the right people back into their respective bodies”.

 

 

 

…Now _that_ was a hard-to-refuse offer.

 

 

I’d **FINALLY** be free…!

 

 

 

Alice could have all her friends back, and this nightmare would be over for **good**.

 

 

 

"And if it's any bonus, I'd be happy to make Mystic a little more.......sweet”.

 

 

 

"What on earth would THAT accomplish?"

 

Envy glared at him, unconvinced.

 

 

 

"Think about it.

 

For how long have you been chasing her?

 

For how long have you tried to get answers from her that she'd refuse to give you?

 

 

If you accept my offer, you'll also get a Mystic that's a little more.......let's say, sweet and delicate.

 

Less violent.

 

More demure.

 

More compliant.

 

More likely to stay when you tell her to.

 

More likely to give you the answers you're looking for from her.

 

 

Less likely to even **CONSIDER** trying to kill herself.

 

 

 

More happy with who she is and more loving”.

 

 

 

His jaw twitched, and I could tell instantly.

 

The guy had issues with this.

 

 

Yet Penelope and Alison seemed somewhat into it, and so was I!!

 

Heck, even _Ro_ and _Alice_ were tempted.

 

 

"I'll give you time to think it over.

 

I still have some work to do...

 

 

But take your time.

 

 

After all, it's not as though you'll be going anywhere”.

 

 

 

The door slammed shut, and we were left in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!
> 
> The giant upload you've been waiting for.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the wait.


	11. No More Failures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for self-hate.

-Alice-

 

 

I could feel a headache coming on.

 

The tension in this room was only growing, and I didn’t think I could take much more.

 

 

My head still tingled with the leftover sensation of fingers stroking-

 

 

"Fat chance!"

 

 

…Huh?

 

 

"There's no way we're gonna agree to whatever he says, right guys?"

 

 

Oh.

 

Oh, Mystic-

 

 

The silence dove so deep that I wanted to just curl up into a ball and utterly disappear.

 

 

"Guys?"

 

A nervous laugh.

 

"C-c'mon”.

 

 

Still, no one said anything.

 

 

“You're not actually considering this.....right?"

 

 

Guilt.

 

Soft, but sinister.

 

 

Infecting everyone and everything, spreading throughout the room like a contagious disease.

 

 

 

Even me.

 

 

 

I didn’t have to see it on anyone else’s faces to know that it was there.

 

The constant stirring of my stomach was the only proof I would ever need.

 

 

"Well…You HAVE been running off a lot”.

 

I bit my own tongue, the weight of what I’d just said hanging heavy on the air.

 

 

"And it hurts us when you try to kill yourself”.

 

Ro’s eyes were filled with an apologetic heartbreak.

 

 

"And I really need the answer to that question”, Candy Pop admitted.

 

 

"And you'd be much more willing to be hypnotized-“, Penelope started.

 

 

 

"Pull yourselves together!" she yelled.

 

"He's playing the devil.

 

Plus if you agree to work with him, not only is the rest of the world going to lose their free will, I'll lose mine as well.

 

 

Do you REALLY want that?"

 

 

_No-_

 

…

 

 

 

No…

 

 

 

An even deeper, darker silence.

 

 

 

Full of things that nobody wanted to say.

 

 

 

"Well, I wish I didn't believe it”.

 

Envy broke it.

 

 

"But it might be for the better if you did”.

 

 

I could barely believe my ears!

 

 

Hadn’t he _just_ told us only a few hours ago that he’d nearly ended up in a similar position himself!?

 

 

 

"That's not true!” Mystic exclaimed, voice breaking.

 

"Even if it was, would you really want the whole world to lose its free will?"

 

 

"But then we'd get the others back-“

 

"And I'd get my body back”.

 

 

Me first, then Candy Pop.

 

 

Their ghostly faces flickered in front of me for an instant.

 

 

“-Get the **f*** away from me, you mechanical goblins!"

 

 

They wafted into mist as his cursing created sound waves.

 

 

 

"But is it worth sacrificing the free will of the entire f*g world?"

 

 

 

Silence-

 

 

 

“So when it comes to me running off, it’s unacceptable because the world is going to collapse into chaos, but throw in a utopia and me becoming sweeter and more innocent and suddenly it's like ‘ **f*** the rest of the world’!?”

 

 

Yup.

 

Some hero I was.

 

 

 

"But we'd at least be living in a world with some sort of peace…”

 

Penelope ventured, a bit shamefully…

 

 

"If you married the Cursed God and brought down that barrier, the biggest and most chaotic armageddon would begin. Perhaps living in Lennantopia might not be a terrible idea?"

 

 

Don’t-

 

 

"Living?”

 

 

Suggest that-

 

 

You really think we'd be _living!?_ ”

 

 

 

You idiot.

 

 

 

"Tell me, is it really living if it's only peace?

 

Sometimes this world NEEDS chaos.

 

Otherwise you never grow in character.

 

The time when your character is put to the test the most is when chaos reigns supreme and you need to act quickly, basically all of what we've been going through.

 

Don't act like you haven't at least learned SOMETHING new about yourself throughout this whole s*storm.

 

 

I know I have”.

 

 

Slivers of regret made my chest ache.

 

 

 

“Help get Galaxy Lennantopia up-and-running and all of that will go away; we'll all become bland and static.

 

We'll exist, to be sure, but we will never be living.

 

If you choose to simply exist, that's an insult, h* it's a betrayal to life itself.

 

 

You know what life is meant for?

 

Life is meant to be lived, not to simply exist within.

 

 

And right now you are choosing to **betray life**.

 

 

You are staring life in the face, flipping the bird, and saying ‘F* you, life. I don't need to live. I'll be better off existing’.

 

 

 

And you know what?

 

 

 

 

I believe that's the most cowardly f*ing thing you could ever do”.

 

 

 

By now, I was grinding my teeth until my jaw locked up.

 

Otherwise, I was gonna be a self-loathing mess-

 

 

 

You know what?

 

 

 

 

"She's right”.

 

 

 

 

The sheets crinkled as Mystic swiveled toward me in surprise.

 

 

 

 

"Peace can't exist without chaos, and vice-versa”.

 

 

I’m done.

 

 

“ Lennantopia only has peace and no chaos, so in actuality, there's no peace”.

 

 

No more fear-

 

 

“Because there's no chaos to balance it out”.

 

 

No more tears-

 

 

“ I'm sure we can find another way to get what we want and need without having to sacrifice our own inner growth, or one of our friends”.

 

 

 

No more letting myself down,

 

Every.

 

Single.

 

Time.

 

 

 

"But what about those poor children being abused and neglected?" Ro worried.

 

“His idea could give them loving families, ones that don't argue and fight”.

 

 

"Would they really have a cooperative family if there weren't any disagreements?”

 

Alison looked doubtful.

 

 

"Mystic's right. Lennan's vision may be well-intentioned, but it's too secure”.

 

 

 

Penelope huffed.

 

"I suppose that the absence of something, such as chaos, cancels out the desired opposite…meaning his planned utopia would have nothing”.

 

 

 

Starting right now-

 

 

 

I'm going to be a better person.


	12. Don't Mess With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for panic attacks, possible PTSD, I don't know-

-Candy Pop-

 

 

As soon as I heard that door open again, I was instantly on the alert.

 

 

An electric-blue haired Oompa-Loompa peeked inside, then skipped over toward me.

 

 

"Hey.

 

Hey!

 

 

What are you doing?”

 

 

He seemed to have something hidden in his palm-

 

 

**F*!**

 

 

“Get that thing away from me!”

 

 

A pocket-sized syringe-

 

Pinkish-red liquid burbled inside of it.

 

 

Pushing up on the plug, he caught my chains, and forcefully spun me around!!

 

 

 

“Ow! You son of a----"

 

 

 

 

The warmth that washed through me right then…

 

 

"Mama”.

 

"Mama”.

 

"Mama”.

 

"Mama”.

 

 

“NOOOOOOO!!!!” I screamed.

 

“I’m feeling-“

 

 

"What the---what's going on?" Mystic asked exasperatedly.

 

 

"I think they injected him with some sort of maternal instinct chemical”.

 

Envy shuddered, and we exchanged horrified glances.

 

 

 

I couldn’t shut down the urge to huggle the cute, adorable little children surrounding me!!!!

 

A gurgling noise began to sound in my throat as my body rebelled against my rebelling.

 

 

If this kept up, I wouldn’t be able to breathe-

 

 

 

-Alice-

 

 

 

I heard Alison struggling, and then a **ZAP!!**

 

 

“-!”

 

 

She yelped.

 

 

"What happened?"

 

Mystic’s voice carried a tone of concern.

 

 

It wasn't what I was expecting at all considering how sorely we had all betrayed her-

 

 

"It's this.....lollipop crown he put on me.

 

Every time I try to get away, it zaps me”.

 

 

It was pretty, the swirled candy in a myriad of rainbow colors.

 

But look closer, and you could see the raw electricity sparking from within-

 

 

"Is that all he put on you?"

 

"Well, aside from Katsumi and Roanoke holding me back, yes”.

 

 

 

She seemed to get a light-bulb.

 

 

 

"Any chance your mouth can reach their forehead?"

 

"Pardon?"

 

 

"Just trust me.

 

Try reaching for the sticker on Katsumi's forehead”.

 

 

Some rustlings…the eerie scraping of teeth on skin.

 

Shivers crawled down my spine.

 

 

A tiny rip.

 

 

 

"What the?" the Agent blinked, dazed.

 

"Where are we?"

 

 

In a heartbeat, she was back to business.

 

 

"Not entirely sure”, Alison panted.

 

"Can you get the sticker off of Roanoke's head?"

 

 

"That blinking patch?"

 

 

"Yes, hurry!"

 

 

_-rip!_

 

 

"What happened to us?"

 

This voice was deeper.

 

 

It could only be his-

 

 

"Lennan placed you in some sort of stasis; now we need to help the others out of theirs”.

 

 

 

The next few minutes passed by in a series of short, distinct rips.

 

 

“What the-!?”

 

“Where am I!?”

 

“What are we doing here-!!?”

 

 

"What the h* happened to us?" Nikita groaned.

 

"I think we became robots”, Tyler winced.

 

 

"Ro!"

 

 

Matt made a beeline for her bedside!!

 

 

"You're okay!

 

And....in a princess dress?"

 

 

 

What.

 

 

 

White tinged with just a hint of blue.

 

 

I looked to Mystic.

 

 

White tinged with yellow…

 

 

 

Me.

 

 

 

White tinged with pink.

 

 

 

It slowly dawned on me that I could feel the silky softness of the fabric against **bare skin**.

 

 

 

…

 

 

. . .

 

 

 

Once again.

 

 

While I was out cold.

 

 

 

Some guy I didn’t know had removed my clothes.

 

 

 

 

 

And put me in their ideal dress.

 

 

 

Mystic was panicking next to me, tears trickling down her cheeks, breaths heaving.

 

Rosanna was nervously hashing it out with Matt, eyes becoming huge in her head.

 

 

…

 

 

"Mystic!"

 

 

Safiya was next to her in a matter of light speed.

 

 

 

"What's going on?"

 

 

"She's having a panic attack”, Gabbie said.

 

"Mystic, do you have any medication?"

 

 

…

 

 

"Someone find her stuff, quick!

 

There might be something that will help”.

 

 

Andrea B. and Andrea R. undid her restraints with knives they’d borrowed from somebody, while JC returned with a bundle of rumpled fabric and a purple purse.

 

 

Ryu was helping Matt saw off Ro’s bonds with his glowing weapon-

 

 

…

 

 

 

"Here”.

 

 

He handed them to the Investigative Reporter.

 

 

…

 

 

When the final cuff had dropped to the floor, she was out the door, both in hand.

 

 

"Mystic!" Colleen called out uselessly.

 

 

…

 

 

 

Ro was helped off of the mattress, bare feet wobbling with every step.

 

 

…

 

 

Calliope and Mortimer jimmied open the lock on one wrist, and the other.

 

One ankle, and the other.

 

 

“Here, child.

 

Do you want a hand?”

 

 

…

 

 

I took it, and she hauled me upright.

 

 

 

The first thing I did was shred off my dress with frenzied, stone-cold fingers.

 

 

“-!

 

Alice!!?”

 

 

“What’d she do that for-“

 

 

Mortimer’s perplexed question took a backseat to the mechanical, methodical tears I was making through the seams.

 

 

Over and over and over and over until there was nothing left but tiny strips.

 

 

 

I crumpled these up, only half-registering the shocked stares from at least twenty other people, and lobbed them at the door!

 

 

 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

 

**“GOOD RIDDANCE, YOU CREEP!!!!”**

 

 

 

I flat-out **screamed**.

 

 

 

Candy Pop did a double-take, and then burst out laughing.

 

-Well, as much as he was able to with a mouth full of bubbling saliva...

 

 

“Uh-

 

Are you okay?” Roi wondered worriedly.

 

 

I smoothed out the wrinkles in my short pantaloons.

 

 

 

Then I strode over to a goggling Envy, and began to rend off the fondant shackles keeping him practically glued to the lotus flower.

 

 

“…Alice?”

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

“…”

 

 

 

 

Alice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I was done.


	13. Re-Group And Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.P. is crazed, I'm taking a level, and Envy...what's goin' on with you?

-Candy Pop-

 

 

_Protect, must....protect._

 

 

"Candy Pop....."

 

 

Who was this waif trying to get my attention!?

 

 

"C'mon, dude”.

 

 

_No....must protect._

 

 

I hissed as she reached out.

 

 

"Stay away from my children!”

 

 

 

 

I will **die** for them if I have to!!!!

 

 

 

-Alice-

 

 

_What's going on? This isn't like him at all!_

 

 

HIs eyes were a funny shade of red, and although he was still chained, he kept _biting_ at me-

 

He even let a few mechanical babies toddle right up and into his lap!!

 

 

Get the **f*** away from me, you mechanical goblins!

 

 

 

He’d said that.

 

_He_ did-!

 

 

 

"Here”.

 

 

I turned to see Gabbie holding out my folded-up clothes.

 

 

"Thank you!" I felt so relieved…

 

 

 

For one long instant, all I could see was Horace’s loony face and feel ropes binding me to a chair.

 

I’d been so scared…but rather than crumple into a ball and have a breakdown on the spot-

 

 

 

**Anger** had flamed in me.

 

 

 

 

I’d wanted to wipe that overjoyed look _right off of his face-!_

 

 

 

 

And I’d done it to the dress instead.

 

 

 

"By the way, what's up with Envy?"

 

She shrugged.

 

 

 

"Dunno, why?"

 

 

 

"He just keeps saying my name over and over again”.

 

 

 

-Envy-

 

 

 

Her eyes…

 

When I’d looked into them, there was a feral rage that I had never before seen.

 

 

It’d scared me.

 

 

 

I’d thought-

 

I’d thought for an instant that-

 

 

 

That what had been done…

 

 

 

 

That it had finally destroyed her mind.

 

 

...

 

 

 

I can't keep it hidden anymore.

 

 

 

I swore I'd protect her. 

 

 

I'd sworn to the Queen I'd protect her-

 

 

 

I'd sworn to **Kirigiri** that I'd protect her. 

 

 

 

And not only that, I'd sworn to myself that I'd protect her.

 

 

 

And here she ends up undressed by a man whilst unconscious, not once, but twice.

 

 

 

I'm gonna kill that son of a b*!

 

 

I swear.

 

 

 

 

_No one violates Alice and gets away with it!!_

 

 

 

“Envy?”

 

 

Speaking of…

 

 

“You okay?”

 

 

“Yeah”.

 

 

She smiled.

 

 

 

-And firmly squeezed my hand.

 

 

 

“You’re always getting lost for some reason.

 

…

 

 

 

Is this alright with you?”

 

 

“I don’t mind…”

 

 

“Okay!”

 

 

 

Gently guiding me to the exit, I marveled how it was possible for an observant girl like her to be completely and utterly oblivious.

 

 

 

-Alice-

 

 

 

“Now my tracker is always flawless, but this is Mystic we’re trying to locate here, and fate always seems to have a way of thwarting even the best of our efforts.

 

Can you track her down as well?”

 

 

“Using my apparently real-life Mystical powers?

 

I’ll give it a shot…”

 

 

Penelope and Andrea R. led us all down an insanely convoluted maze of hallways and doors.

 

It-

 

  ***shudder***

 

...

 

It reminded me of the first place the Lewis Carrol version of Alice came to after she’d fallen down the Rabbit Hole:

 

 

An infinitely huge corridor with numerous rooms.

 

 

 

Eventually, they were able to pinpoint one with a hatch in the bottom.

 

 

“This is it…this is so it-“

 

 

“Excellent. Thank you, Ms. Russet”.

 

 

 

She climbed down first, followed by Andrea, and then trailed by Rosanna, Safiya, and Gabbie.

 

 

“B*, she’d better have those answers ready!”

 

 

And Nikita.

 

 

“Hey! Wait for me”.

 

Along with Dooper…

 

 

“I’d like to come too, if that’s fine…”

 

And Tristen.

 

 

Candy Pop zoomed right by and cannonballed down the hole.

 

 

“Uh-oh…”

 

 

We said it together.

 

 

“I’ll go”, I volunteered as his stash of robo-babies rested contentedly at the edge.

 

 

I had the feeling that he’d told them to stay there like a total mom-and they’d complied!

 

 

 

It was _nuts-_

 

 

 

He’d been yelling non-stop about his ‘bee-oot-if-ul’ children ever since Alison had slashed open his restraints with her claws.

 

 

 

“Wish I could fit down there.

 

What if he hurts you?”

 

 

“He won’t hurt me”, I reassured him.

 

 

 

 

Everybody else’ll kick his butt first.

 

 

-

 

 

"Are you sure she's here?" Tristen whispered.

 

 

We were all crammed into the center of the room, Penelope brandishing her pocket watch.

 

 

 

"I'm absolutely certain of it. And I _think_ I know how to get her out”.

 

 

I couldn’t help but raise my eyebrows as she bodily lifted herself onto the bed directly above.

 

 

 

Hypnotically swinging the golden device, it was .2 seconds of nothing.

 

.2 seconds of Mystic sliding out from underneath with a sour expression on her face.

 

 

 

I attempted to calm my pounding heart.

 

 

After what had transpired not even a half an hour ago, I was very, very nervous as to how this was gonna end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 1 in the morning, and I HAVE NO REGRETS!!!!!!


	14. Like A Caged Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for suicide mention, possible abuse?

Her eyes lingered on the ten of us for an instant-

 

Then she was making a break for the ladder!

 

 

Penelope caught the back of her dress.

 

 

"You're not going anywhere”.

 

 

She pulled her off the rungs.

 

 

"Besides, we have one more person coming down here”.

 

 

Alison slid through the gap, then Calliope.

 

 

"Well, I guess two”.

 

 

"We got everyone?" Mystic asked sarcastically.

 

Safiya and Andrea gripped her hands.

 

 

"What were you doing trying to read my thoughts?"

 

 

"You did WHAT?" Nikita screamed as a ripple of panic ran throughout the group.

 

 

Tristen gasped, Dooper was like ‘Whoah, cool!’ (Still a bit freaked-out though), Andrea genuinely seemed disturbed, Safiya’s brows knit slightly, Ro shivered, Candy Pop mumbled something about ‘Never to **MY** children’, Gabbie opened and closed her mouth, and I privately tried to remember what I’d been thinking about only a short time ago.

 

 

"I just read a few people's minds!"

 

 

That did absolutely nothing to reassure us.

 

 

"I got bored, okay? I heard footsteps and I wanted to know what was going on”.

 

 

"You better not have read mine!"

 

 

"I read Candy Pop's, Alice's, Envy's, the Cursed God's, Dooper's, and a few others.

 

 

Envy’s!?

 

 

-He was NOT going to like that-!!

 

 

 

“Oh, and I TRIED to read Penelope's, but she SOMEHOW knew it was me”.

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

"You read the mind of the Cursed God?" Gabbie squawked.

 

 

She nodded.

 

 

"I could see and hear what he could see and hear”.

 

 

"Did you find anything out?"

 

 

Calliope and Alison were holding up pretty well considering this latest wrinkle.

 

 

"A few things”.

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

The constant quiet was starting to make my stomach roil.

 

 

 

I waited until I coul _dn’t stand it anymore_ -

 

 

"Well?

 

Are you gonna tell us!?”

 

 

 

She shook her head.

 

 

 

"Perhaps I could get her to, how is it you say?, 'spill the tea’”, Penelope suggested.

 

With an evil-ish smirk, she pulled out her watch-

 

 

Raising it to her face, I saw Mystic struggle desperately against her two captors.

 

As it began to rythmically swing back-and-forth…back-and-forth…

 

 

 

She shut her eyes-!!

 

 

 

"Really?"

 

A slight chuckle.

 

 

 

"You think that will work? How naive of you”.

 

 

 

She snapped her fingers.

 

 

 

"Sleep, Mystic”.

 

 

-

 

 

Her shoulders relaxed.

 

Her eyes opened again.

 

 

The irises looked glazed over, utterly **dead**.

 

 

I was frightened-!

 

 

"Whatever question we ask, you **will** give us the answer to”.

 

 

They tensed again.

 

 

"What did you find out when you read the Cursed God's mind?"

 

 

_*Cough…cough cough cough!!!*_

 

 

"That he actually has a mind!” She spat out.

 

 

Little droplets of red came with it-

 

 

_*Cough- **Cough!!***_

 

 

Her face went purple, and she spat up more.

 

 

"Oh s*!”

 

 

Andrea’s horrified expression said it all.

 

 

 

"She's spitting up blood”.

 

 

 

"This b* needs an exorcist!” Nikita exclaimed.

 

 

Ro steadied the girl as she started to wobble-

 

"We need to relax her”.

 

 

Soon, sniffles and sobs were racking her crimson-drenched frame.

 

Scarlet tears ran down her cheeks-

 

 

"Um, now she's crying _blood?!?_ "

 

The color had drained from Safiya’s face.

 

 

"She's really trying to resist this”, Penelope said as nonchalantly as someone discussing the weather!

 

 

_How can you be so casual about someone CRYING BLOOD?_

 

I wanted to yell.

 

 

But I didn't...

 

 

Candy Pop picked that moment to start freaking out.

 

 

 

“SCREEEEEEEEEEEE-!!!!!”

 

 

 

I assumed it was because of the horror movie-esque scene going on in front of him.

 

His eyes rolled back in his head.

 

 

"Um, I think the one we really should hypnotize”, I began, “Is Candy Pop”.

 

 

"Oh, of course”.

 

 

**SNAP!**

 

 

"Sleep, Candy Pop”.

 

 

THUD.

 

 

The screeching stopped, and I removed my trembling hands from my ears.

 

 

"Why are you so resistant to my commands?"

 

"Because I'm NOT A **DOG** , you b*!”

 

 

Her fingers scratched wildly at anything that moved, tearing Penelope’s bodice, Andrea’s forearms, Safiya’s face-

 

A high-pitched, bone-chilling keening erupted from her throat, and the two women were eventually thrown clean off!!!

 

 

The Hypnotist and Ro did their best to pin her onto the mattress, but she was having none of it.

 

Nails scrabbling for purchase shredded through the air-

 

 

"When I count to five, you'll be awake. 1...2...3...4...5!"

 

 

**SNAP-!**

 

 

She catapulted upright, gasping.

 

 

"Well”.

 

Penelope put a weary hand to her forehead.

 

 

"That was much less that I hoped for, but we're all safe now”.

 

 

"What about Candy Pop?"

 

 

We couldn’t forget about him-

 

 

"We'll simply keep him under hypnosis until the drugs naturally take their course.

 

If that doesn't work, then we'll have to hypnotize him out of it.

 

 

As for Mystic, we'll need to get her to be more relaxed before I can try it on her again”.

 

 

 

SHNNK~

 

 

**“AHHHHHHH!!”**

 

 

Blood stained her silk glove.

 

 

"Penelope!"

 

 

Everyone huddled around her, ripping strips of cloth from their sleeves, pant-legs, anything that could be used to clean up the massive three-inch gash.

 

 

"It's alright”, she panted.

 

"It was just on the cheek”.

 

 

So she claimed, but there were unsettled shadows under her eyes.

 

 

-The harsh crack of a hand striking flesh.

 

 

A bright-red mark flared to life on Mystic’s own cheek.

 

 

"What the h* did you do that for?" Nikita thundered.

 

"Because I'm sick and tired of every last one of you!”

 

 

She whirled on her heel-

 

"But especially of **you**!”

 

 

To confront Penelope.

 

 

“I’m tired of you treating me like a dog or a science experiment. I don't care what kind of answers you want. You're not getting them”.

 

 

To confront **us**.

 

 

"And as for the rest of you, you're just as terrible.

 

You _let_ her do this to me.

 

You didn't even think about what I wanted; you didn't care that these were MY secrets.

 

 

And you know what?

 

 

I'm starting to think that being with the Cursed God wouldn't be so terrible.

 

 

 

_Because he doesn't treat me like a tool! He doesn't treat me like a science experiment!_

 

 

He treats me like a person.

 

 

You all run around, convinced you're doing this for the good of the world, and yet you never think about what I want.

 

 

And yet you're supposed to be the 'good guys'.

 

 

Well, you're **not**!

 

 

 

 

You're just as bad as the Cursed God, if not **worse** ”.

 

 

 

She shook her head in disgust.

 

 

 

"The orb was wrong. None of you ever cared about me as a person".

 

 

 

**YOU ALL JUST SEE ME AS A TOOL!**

 

 

 

Silence.

 

 

 

The nightmarish haze that had been slowly crawling up the back of my neck ever since Penelope had first brought out her watch finally **broke**.

 

 

Tears gathered in my eyes, mirrored in Mystic's.

 

 

 

She banked to the right, and scaled the ladder.

 

 

.. .

 

...

 

.

 

.

 

...

 

...

 

 

“Oh my God”.

 

Rosanna slumped onto the bed.

 

 

"We really screwed up-“

 

 

She dropped her face into her hands.

 

 

"I _do_ care about her, and I didn't even _try_ to stop this!

 

I'm worse than the Cursed God”.

 

 

"No, you're not!"

 

Safiya held her close, rubbing her back in a soothing gesture as she wept.

 

 

"But you're right about one thing; we really _did_ screw up”.

 

 

"Nikita, are you.....crying?"

 

Andrea R. was goggling at the usually unmoved Troublemaker.

 

 

"Me? Crying? No, I just.....got something in my eyes”.

 

_*sniff*_

 

 

The Jetsetter wiped her eyes, and stood up.

 

"Do you need a hug?"

 

 

 

It was the tiniest nod I’d ever seen-

 

 

She held her arms wide, and Nikita fell heavily into them.

 

The tears now coming hard and fast.

 

 

 

"Why does she keep acting like this?" I whispered.

 

 

"Because she's scared”.

 

 

-We all turned to look at Gabbie.

 

 

"Scared?" Penelope queried.

 

 

Liquid glistened in her eyes.

 

A nod…

 

 

"Of what?"

 

 

"I'm not going to say”.

 

 

I could barely see her through the trickle of watery glass, but the set of her chin seemed quite resolute.

 

 

 

"She's already hurt enough by us. This might make things worse”.

 

 

 

"Well, we can't solve the problem if we don't know what the problem is”.

 

Alison’s calm breaths were a welcome anchor in the bridge-burning crazy that had been the past few moments.

 

 

 

"So it might be worth telling us”.

 

 

-

 

 

"It was, maybe, a few weeks after she first tried to kill herself”.

 

 

**What!?**

 

I didn’t know she’d tried to-

 

 

 

"She had a mental breakdown and she kept calling herself a monster.

 

And I could tell that she was hurt, like **really** hurt.

 

 

She's still hurt.

 

She's _been_ hurt.

 

 

But I don't know what or who hurt her.

 

 

...

 

 

 

...I suppose that's another mystery.

 

 

But if I had to guess, I'd say someone took advantage of her, f*d her over, or all of the above”.

 

 

"Oh **God** ”, Andrea gulped.

 

"No wonder she lashed out”.

 

 

"Well, what should we do?" Rosanna asked, her voice sucking painfully against her throat.

 

 

 

She sighed.

 

 

 

"I think the best thing to do would be to give her her space for a little bit”.

 

 

"I don't know if we have that kind of time”, Safiya pointed out.

 

"We've got a crazed candyman running around”.

 

 

"Plus, there's also the possibility that she might be trying to kill herself”, Nikita said, and the wetness in her tone made me feel as if I’d just seen something that was supposed to be buried for good.

 

 

"Maybe someone should go check on her”.

 

 

"If only we knew where she was…”, the Vaudevillian huffed.

 

 

Penelope stood up from where she’d fallen on the wall.

 

 

 

"You and Ro should go find her”.

 

 

"-Wait, what?"

 

 

"She seems to trust you two a lot”, the Hypnotist clarified.

 

 

 

“If I go, it'll only make things worse”.

 

 

Gabbie exchanged a look with the Jetsetter.

 

At her determined nod, she shrugged.

 

 

"Okay”.

 

 

We'll go find her.

 

 

-

 

 

“How did it go!?” Envy asked as I ascended the ladder.

 

 

“A blur just went flying by here a couple minutes ago, and I wasn’t entirely sure but it looked like-“

 

 

“It went bad”.

 

 

His eyes widened, and I could only guess as to how disheveled and emotionally exhausted I appeared.

 

Especially with the mass of tear tracks I could just _feel_ slithering down my cheeks-

 

 

“It went **really** bad, Envy.

 

I don’t think she’ll ever want to trust us again”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank goodness that's over...


	15. Rebuild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone is not doing so well.

-Envy-

 

 

“…What happened?”

 

 

It was a toss-up.

 

 

Either I’d make things worse, or she’d feel… _so_ much better, it **hurt** to see her cry-

 

 

“We…we let Penelope try to hypnotize her”.

 

 

She wiped her eyes, but more tears came.

 

 

“There was blood coming from her mouth, she was sobbing so hard, and there was _more_ blood, and then she **snapped** at us-“

 

 

A shuddering breath.

 

 

I gently slid my arms around her.

 

 

“She called us all worse than the Cursed God and she was right…she was right…!”

 

“You are **not** worse”.

 

“But-but we just keep going after her-when she clearly doesn’t want it-“

 

“You were just trying to help her.

 

There’s no shame in that”.

 

 

“I still feel like a fool”.

 

 

Alice’s smile was so sad…

 

 

“…Maybe we should’ve gone and borrowed Penelope’s Wish Stones after all”.

 

“No”.

 

“But if we had, then we would’ve been able to do something to stop her before it all went to crap”.

 

“She would’ve figured out what we’d done sooner or later, and there would’ve been h* to pay”.

 

…

 

“Yikes”.

 

 

…

 

 

She went scrabbling through her pockets for a tissue.

 

 

“Gabbie and Ro…went to go find her”.

 

“I know. Them, I actually saw leave”.

 

“When they come back-“

 

 

A fresh round of tears.

 

 

“I’ve got to apologize…I don’t think I can take letting things stand as they are!”

 

“You have a lot of courage”.

 

“Thanks…”

 

 

Something occurred to her, I could see it flash in her eyes-

 

 

“Mystic said something about having read some of our minds without us knowing…before we stormed her hideout”.

 

“What?”

 

“When we found her, that was what she’d said”.

 

“She didn’t read yours, did she!?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Because if she did that would be a huge invasion of your privacy-!”

 

“You and I were on the list…along with Candy Pop, Penelope-even though that one kind-of flopped, and the Cursed God himself”.

 

“She **did** …”

 

 

That settled it.

 

 

If she’d read my mind, then she now knew.

 

 

 

I would have to confront her before she could say anything to-

 

 

 

"Mystic!"

 

 

At Tristen’s shout, we both turned.

 

 

 

And there she was…with Gabbie flanking her on one side, and Rosanna on the other.

 

Did they think we might upset her again?

 

 

"I'm sorry I ran off like that…It was in the heat of the moment”.

 

She sighed.

 

 

“We're cool?"

 

 

"Yeah”.

 

 

"I mean”, Nikita said in a very Tsundere-like fashion, "I GUESS I accept your apology”.

 

 

It was a bit surprising to me that she had tear stains under her eyes.

 

 

"We need to get you cleaned up”.

 

 

Alison picked up a cloth and a bottle of water.

 

 

"Was I actually......?"

 

 

The blood stains were _horrific_.

 

 

"Spitting up and crying blood?"

 

 

While she nodded, Penelope ascended the ladder.

 

 

She too, had tear tracks!?

 

 

I may have gotten the abridged version from Alice, but my **God!**

 

What on earth did she say!?

 

 

"Mystic…I'm so sorry”.

 

Her eyes were filled with regret.

 

 

“You were right. I was treating you like an experiment, instead of a person, and that was completely disrespectful. May you please forgive me?"

 

…

 

There was a slight hesitation between the silence that followed and the words she said next:

 

 

"I'll forgive you gradually.

 

But I'm afraid it's going to take a while before I can fully trust you again”.

 

 

Pursing her lips, she nodded.

 

 

"That's fair”.

 

 

They exchanged a small smile-maybe things weren’t as hopeless as we’d feared.

 

 

"So, what about the next token?"

 

 

"Wait”.

 

Alice…

 

"So you're forgiving us?"

 

 

"Gradually.

 

But let's move on from that. Where's the next token?"

 

 

-

 

(Meanwhile, Calliope hefted a limp Candy Pop up the ladder).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna put the answer to your question in the next one.


	16. The End Of The Oompa-Loompas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for blood, gore, dismemberings.
> 
> The Candy Man knows we've escaped, and has reacted accordingly.

Confused looks were all she got.

 

-From me, as well.

 

 

"Don't tell me”, Mystic huffed.

 

“You don't even know if Lennan _has_ one of them”.

 

 

"The tokens are difficult to keep track of”, Penelope said defensively.

 

"They've been lost for centuries”.

 

 

"Well, we might as well confront the f*r and tell him to give it to us then”.

 

Dooper raised his fists.

 

 

"And then if he doesn't, we punch the s* out of him!"

 

 

"No, we need a plan”.

 

"Punch everyone!"

 

"A plan that goes _beyond_ simply punching everyone”.

 

"Oh, come on!

 

Since when have any of your plans ever worked out?"

 

 

...He _did_ have a point.

 

 

“-How about this?" Mystic interrupted.

 

"We ask him if he has a token, and then if he does and refuses to give it to us, AFTER trying to reason with him, THEN we punch the s* out of him”.

 

 

They looked at each other, and shrugged.

 

 

"I'm okay with that”.

 

"Very well, I suppose that's a fitting compromise”.

 

 

"Uh, we might have to punch the s* out of him anyway”, Manny coughed.

 

"As far as we know, he thinks we're still held captive in that room”.

 

 

-Right then.

 

An alarm went off.

 

 

Red lights began to flash-!

 

 

"On second thought, I retract that statement”.

 

 

"So what do we do?" Nora frantically asked.

 

 

 

"We go Sonic on this b*!”

 

Mystic and Dooper exclaimed together.

 

 

-

 

 

"Guys, you gotta do it like this”, he insisted.

 

"It really does make you run faster.

 

 

Trust me!"

 

 

He powered off down the hallway with his arms stuck out behind him.

 

Mystic did the same, and was soon a dot on the horizon.

 

 

I had no idea where he’d come up with such a thing.

 

 

 

Others rapidly passed by in the same manner.

 

 

 

Very well.

 

I would try—

 

 

 

I leaned forward, and almost pegged Alice in the forehead.

 

 

“-Whoa!”

 

“I didn’t hit you, did I!?”

 

“No, no, I’m fine”.

 

 

 

Okay.

 

This was new…

 

 

 

The air currents were propelling me alonga **lot** stronger than they had been before-

 

My vines.

 

 

I could feel them tangling around my ankles-!

 

 

My feet slid out from under me-!!

 

 

 

“I gotcha-!”

 

 

She was practically lifted off of the floor trying to hold me up.

 

 

 

“See?”

 

“-Let’s hope that never happens again”.

 

 

-

 

 

It did.

 

Every few feet or so, in fact.

 

 

It was quite infuriating.

 

 

 

I had become numb to the sensation of nearly falling flat on my face.

 

 

Thank goodness Alice hadn’t raced up ahead with the others, or I probably **would** have several times over!

 

 

 

And speaking of the girl, I was worried for her poor arm muscles.

 

I didn’t want to be the reason she tore anything…

 

 

 

-!!

 

 

“Are we there yet!?

 

I’ve had enough of this”.

 

 

“Uh-“

 

 

I felt her twist slightly in her precarious position.

 

 

“Oh-that’s a lot of blood”.

 

 

 

-She wasn’t kidding.

 

 

The shouts and impact-noises of full-body contact were occasionally punctuated by the splatter of-

 

 

 

Her eyes grew wide as one of the neon-haired workers was promptly cleaved in half by Alison’s claws.

 

 

 

“-Hey!”

 

I yanked her out of the way as his torso smacked into the wall.

 

 

“You alright?”

 

She nodded, the color draining out of her cheeks.

 

 

Utilizing my plants, I directed one after another to snag them before they could get too close.

 

To rip them straight from the ground, and fling them as far away from us as they possibly could!

 

 

Alice thrust out her hands, and carved a deep curve through the midst of the fighting with her dream magic.

 

Whomever it hit simply sank to the peanut-butter tiles, asleep.

 

 

I could see Penelope flickering through the mess as if she was operating on a separate plane of reality than everyone else.

 

None could strike her, but just with a mere touch of her finger they were down…and they were not getting up.

 

 

And Mystic had grown nails of danger on her own.

 

The sheer volume of body parts flying through the air was insane!

 

 

My eyes searched for Candy Pop, and found him lying comatose against a far wall.

 

Mortimer was doing his best to protect him while Calliope helped Tristen stab somebody in the eye with a pencil.

 

 

There were a couple of Writers body-slamming anyone who threatened their One-True Pairs (Alice you were wise to be afraid of them), and the Smart Trio back-to-back fought, Matt throwing punches, Safiya shouting out weak spots and bludgeoning them with an iron pipe, and Ro delivering finishing blows with a pocket knife.

 

Apologizing all the while.

 

 

We seemed to be winning…

 

 

The smell of copper increased; the gore covered every available surface by the time the battle was over.

 

 

 

Dooper, welding a katana, bashed open the door to another room with his shoulder, and Lennan swiveled on cue.

 

What were the odds of that?

 

 

I spotted his remote control within his coat pocket.

 

-I visibly felt the candy-striped ring fastened to my ankle.

 

 

They locked eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Mystic I saw your Q.
> 
> I've always been a believer that everybody's got their own magic, and mine first showed itself in a dream shortly after the 'Down the Rabbit Hole' incident, if memory serves me (appropriately enough). It saved me from getting taken over by a ghost, and it's been there ever since.
> 
> I guess since nobody ever made a stink about it, I just never thought to bring it up. d:


	17. From This Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of a harrowing threat.

“Congratulations!”

 

 

What?

 

 

Before anyone could properly respond to that, he whipped out a remote-

 

My heart almost stopped-

 

 

**CLANG!!**

 

 

…Huh?

 

 

Iron bars.

 

In front of me…

 

 

Alice shot a fearful glance in my direction, ensconced within a cage of her own.

 

 

Everyone was…

 

 

"You're a sick man!

 

Undressing women without their consent, especially whilst they're unconscious”.

 

 

Everything I wanted to say.

 

Said by Mystic.

 

 

"Now, now, Roanna, you shouldn't be talking to your father like that, especially considering you're the second sweetest of the sisters”.

 

 

He brought her cage forward with a wave of his hand.

 

 

"Besides I DIDN'T undress you. My workers did”.

 

 

Oh, and that makes it any better?

 

 

“-That doesn't make it any better!"

 

 

Alice’s shout was practically the echo of my thoughts.

 

 

"And why did you call her that? Her name is Mystic!"

 

 

He brought _her_ cage forward, and I was immediately on edge.

 

 

"Oh silly Eulalie, always so confused”.

 

 

The only one confused around here is **you-**

 

 

"Please stop this!"

 

"But my dear Dulcinea”, he said sweetly, bringing Rosanna’s cage next.

 

"It's for the good of humanity. And after you've received your medicine, I know you'll see things my way”.

 

 

_Medicine!?_

 

 

Mechanical hands carrying spoons descended…

 

Glittering pink liquid sloshed inside the scoop.

 

 

All three of them fought, but all three succumbed, pricked with something I couldn’t make out from here.

 

 

Mystic was the first to collapse.

 

 

Dread clutched at my heart.

 

 

Alice…

 

 

I couldn’t let this happen to her!

 

 

I **couldn’t-**

 

 

 

But I didn’t have a choice.

 

 

 

-Candy Pop-

 

 

 

SNAP!

 

 

“Holy f*, what happened?”

 

 

I sat bolt-upright, and sm _acked my head off of iron bars!!?_

 

 

What the h* went down while I was out of it?

 

 

I could barely remember cooing over a bunch of hideous little freaks-

 

Oh **s***.

 

 

Oh **f*** , _they were piled around the borders like a bunch of hyperactive puppies-!!_

 

 

 

Penelope’s hand retreated into her cage, and I turned to see Mystic, Alice, and Ro being drugged into submission.

 

Yes, in that order.

 

 

My arm ached in sympathy.

 

 

Somehow, I had the feeling that I’d said a lot of embarrassingly-stupid things.

 

 

 

_…This is gonna be Christmasville 2.0, isn't it?_

 

 

 

Even so, that insidious urge to act like a mom was still raging in my veins.

 

I dug my nails into my palm just so I could have some CLARITY for five minutes!!

 

 

 

Looking around for Envy, I saw him conveniently right across from them as if it wasn’t enough to imprison the guy again.

 

You gotta rub it in that his friend’s gonna be brainwashed forever, too!?

 

 

 

Helpless horror was written all over his face while the kid peacefully sank to the floor.

 

 

 

Silence fell.

 

 

 

"Shouldn't take too long”.

 

 

Lennan the s* Candy Man was smiling at them as if they were his children.

 

 

"When they wake up, they'll have not a mean bone in their bodies. Nothing but pure love and joy”.

 

 

 

Somehow, I didn’t think Alice and Ro (and fine, Mystic) had mean bones in their bodies to begin with, but what the hey.

 

 

 

"Oh. What do we have here?”

 

 

 

His eyes were suddenly fixed on a very unhappy Stella.

 

 

“A little birdie in her cage?"

 

"Don't call me that!”

 

 

-He pressed a button on a remote, and a needle popped down from her individual ceiling.

 

She was out in two seconds flat.

 

 

"Her too!?" Nikita yelled.

 

"What do you want with them?"

 

 

He did a perfect 360-degree twirl, ending directly in front of her.

 

 

"I want a family. I want to be the father that mine never was for Sampson.

 

Caring, loving, understanding, forgiving.

 

 

And I want them to have a mother that can be the same”.

 

 

Jauntily walking up to Alison’s cage, he got down on one knee.

 

 

"Alison. My dear, sweet Alison.

 

I implore you to say yes to my proposal.

 

 

I even have a ring”.

 

 

He pulled out a rainbow-candy striped box, and flipped it open.

 

 

Inside was a ring-pop.

 

 

"Lennan”, she sighed.

 

"I......I really don't think I can. Not if you're going to take away their free will”.

 

 

"But......if I don't, then they could become abusive”.

 

 

Excuse me, sir, have you **met** these people?

 

These four f*ing Cinnamon Rolls could barely hurt a _spider_ , let alone an actual person…

 

 

"Then start your own family. Adopt some children and be the father you wanted for your half-brother”.

 

 

Yeah, what she said!

 

 

"But it wouldn't be fair if it was just my family”.

 

 

D’oy…

 

 

"Children around the world suffer from abuse and neglect at the hands of those who bore them and are supposed to care for them.

 

I simply cannot take care of every single one myself, so a little mind control isn't such a bad thing, really.

 

If you say yes, I'll make you the happiest woman in the world.

 

 

You'll have four darling, loving daughters and a husband who would turn this world inside out and bend it over backwards just to make sure you know you're loved”.

 

 

"But what about the rest of them?" she asked.

 

"The rest of those you've captured in here. What of them?"

 

 

He thought for a hot minute.

 

 

Envy looked even more nervous than he already was for some reason.

 

 

"Well, I don't really know. Perhaps the plant man could make a nice companion for their playtime. The hypnotist could be the nanny. The beautiful raven-haired woman looks intelligent.She and the brown-haired man could assist me in candy ideas”.

 

 

"But what about the Blood Moon?" Gabbie blurted.

 

 

"What of it, my dear? This factory is protected by a barrier."

 

 

Man, he didn’t miss a thing.

 

 

"But the Blood Moon amplifies magic, meaning someone could easily remove the barrier”.

 

"Nonsense. All spells are connected to my lifeline. If they wish to undo the barrier, they'd have to kill me”.

 

 

"Wait”.

 

Ines gulped.

 

 

"Is what Stella and the others just took.....a spell?"

 

 

He nodded.

 

 

 

…Well, s*.

 

It wasn’t gonna be so easy to save them now, was it?

 

 

 

"As long as I live, that pure joy and love reigns supreme in them. They'll never even want to leave”.

 

"Enough of this. What about the token?"

 

 

‘Atta boy, Dooper!

 

Getting right to the important stuff.

 

 

"What token?"

 

"Don't play dumb. We know you have the next token of Everlock!" 

 

"Token of Everlock? Don't be ridiculous; those have been lost for a long time!"

 

 

Wha-?

 

You mean to tell me-!!?

 

 

_This guy never had one to start with!!!??_

 

 

"Pa....pa?"

 

While I seethed with ‘Oh-my-God-we-suffered-through-all-that-for- **nothing!!!!???** ’, one of the three woke up.

 

It was Mystic.

 

 

And she was so cute, ugh, it was disgusting!

 

 

Literally everyone in the room, even the stone-cold Nikita, was having trouble keeping it together when she blinked those anime eyes.

 

Somehow, _this_ was the most innocent she'd ever been, and it dwarfed anything her self-proclaimed husband had done.

 

 

Thus far, anyway...

 

 

"Roanna”, Lennan sighed lovingly.

 

 

He hit a button, and her cage opened.

 

She hit the grass running and hugged the h* out of him!

 

 

Then Alice stirred…

 

Then Ro.

 

 

Two button pokes later, and they too were scampering across the green to ‘Father Dearest’.

 

 

Stella was the last, blinking her gorgeous, bird-like eyes…

 

 

"Is it too late?"

 

 

The Candy Man opened her cage personally.

 

 

"Of course not, Aveline”.

 

 

She completed the Happy Foursome, cuddling along with the rest of them like the world was ending!

 

 

"They kinda look like they're smothering him”, Ines observed.

 

 

 

"If love must kill me, then I'll gladly die.

 

This.....this is what I want. I want all the children of the world to be as happy and loved as these four darling angels”.

 

 

 

Alison’s cage popped open, and she fell to the ground.

 

 

This could only go South from here.

 

 

 

-Envy-

 

 

 

Why?

 

_Why does this keep happening!?_

 

 

First it was Lilith and Horace with the Wonderland delusions, then it was the Cursed God with the Nutcracker nonsense, and now it’s this **idiot** with his laced candy!

 

 

If I could have, I would have **rent** my way out of this cage!!

 

 

 

But every so often I would see that other, lethal remote tucked away inside his coat, forcing to think twice.

 

Every.

 

Single.

 

Time!

 

 

Alice had been able to remove the fondant cuffs, but not the ring.

 

 

And I couldn’t risk dying now, not when she **needed** me-

 

 

 

"Alison”.

 

 

While I was busy, the Vampire had walked up to that sickening-

 

 

"Don't you see? We could be so happy together. This would be such a loving family”.

 

 

"You're right”.

 

 

What-!?

 

 

"And I accept your proposal”.

 

 

Gasps from everyone-

 

What was she doing!?

 

 

Didn’t she know what she was getting into!!?

 

 

"Alison, what are you thinking?" Dooper said in shock.

 

 

"I'm thinking, maybe he's right. The world needs more love”.

 

 

His four ‘daughters’, moved away as she closed the distance.

 

 

"And what better way to show your love for someone than a kiss”.

 

"I couldn't agree more”.

 

 

They leaned in, and

 

 

"AHH!!!!!"

 

 

 

Her fangs released from his jugular, and collapsed.

 

 

"Why.....?"

 

"I'm sorry…”

 

 

Her voice was choked.

 

 

"I couldn't let them stay like that”.

 

 

 

Rather than freak out like I expected, he smiled.

 

 

 

"You......always were skilled.......at putting others......before yourself."

 

“Please.

 

Do not speak much.

 

 

Agony only draws closer to steal our hope away with each word”.

 

 

"Not I. I shall...........I shall be with Sampson not long now”.

 

 

"'Nerine Galatea, thymo mihi dulcior Hyblae”, he croaked.

 

 

"'candidior cycnis, hedera formosior alba,

 

"'cum primum pasti repetent praesepia tauri,

 

"'si qua tui Corydonis habet te cura, uenito”.

 

 

"I remember.......those Latin phrases we'd whisper to each other”.

 

 

Her chuckle caught in her throat.

 

 

"Do you.....do you remember any?"

 

 

A small nod…

 

 

"'Militat omnis amans, et habet sua castra Cupido: 

 

"'Attice, crede mihi, militat omnis amans’”.

 

 

"That, indeed, he did”.

 

 

At this time.

 

Mystic began to sing.

 

 

_Os iusti_

 

_meditabitur_

 

_sapientiam,_

 

_Et lingua eius_

 

_loquetur indicium._

 

 

"I remember…

 

That was the song that we sang together......before I fled”.

 

 

Tears were dripping down his bloodless face.

 

 

"My time for this world is not long”.

 

 

He was beginning to wheeze…

 

He reached out for Alison’s hand, and she took it.

 

 

"Please........may we........just once more”.

 

 

Let it be my elegy.

 

 

Alison was crying, even as she started to softly whisper the notes.

 

It was tearing her apart-

 

 

_'Os iusti_ , 

 

_'meditabitur_

 

_'sapientiam,_

 

_'Et lingua eius_

 

_'loquetur indicium’_.

 

 

"That voice”.

 

His smile was, for once, filled with genuine happiness.

 

 

"I know I shall die in love”.

 

 

Shoulders trembling, she propped him up.

 

 

_'Beatus vir qui,_

 

_'suffert tentationem,_

 

_'Quoniam cum_

 

_'probates fuerit accipiet coronam vitae’._

 

 

His last words resonated throughout the space, only amplified by the cut of the chocolate walls.

 

 

_'Kyrie..._

 

Their harmony went on until his voice petered off into a silence deeper than death itself.

 

 

_'ignis divine, eleison,_

 

_'O quam sancta,_

 

_'quam serena_

 

_'quam benigma,_

 

_'quam amoena_

 

 

_'O castitatis_ _lilium’_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That hurt more than it was supposed to...


	18. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because a certain somebody really needs it.

-Alice-

 

 

…

 

“…What happened?”

 

 

I blinked as the world swam back into focus.

 

 

I could hear…crying.

 

From somewhere…

 

 

"Alison”, Mystic choked out.

 

 

My confusion as to what I was doing out of my cage, and standing in a grassy field gave way to horror.

 

Or was it shock?

 

 

Whichever emotion was soaring through my shot systems right now, it was readily apparent to me that Lennan was very much dead.

 

There were bright-red fang marks in the skin of his neck…

 

 

Rosanna had started to sob, and Stella was tearing up.

 

 

Alison, kneeling by his unmoving side…was obviously the one who had done it.

 

 

 

 

She sounded absolutely _destroyed_.

 

 

 

"What......? Is he......?"

 

 

Noticing that we were up, the Vampire Princess slightly bowed her head.

 

 

"Oh **God** ”.

 

 

 

"He wished to die from love”, Calliope said softly.

 

 

So she granted that request.

 

 

 

-She turned on her heel and fled.

 

 

"Mystic, wait!"

 

 

“Not again…”

 

 

“Candy Pop!?”

 

 

“Hi, kid.

 

Feeling like you?”

 

 

“I…uh-huh”.

 

 

He seemed to be feeling like himself, too.

 

Albeit stuck behind bars and all…

 

 

 

CRUNCH- **CRACK!!**

 

 

Envy’s cage folded like a pile of match sticks as his vines tore it apart.

 

 

_“Alice!!”_

 

 

He was across the room in an instant.

 

 

“ _Hey!_

 

Free the rest of us too, b*!!” Nikita protested.

 

 

“Relax!”

 

Candy Pop knocked on the door, and it fell open.

 

 

“He’s off to the Happy Hunting Farm so none of this s*’s gonna hold us up anymore”.

 

 

(-Cue people, baffled at their good luck, doing the same thing).

 

 

-

 

 

Gripping my shoulders, the Plant Man, I had to admit, was scaring me slightly.

 

When he looked over at Lennan, the **hate** I saw there-

 

 

I got the sense that if Alison hadn’t been the one to kill him, he would’ve torn out the man’s throat himself.

 

 

 

“Are you okay!?

 

You’re not still under the influence of those drugs are you!!?”

 

 

“…No.

 

I’m fine, don’t worry about me”.

 

 

“But I-“

 

 

He briefly closed his eyes.

 

 

“I thought for sure that I’d truly lost you this time”.

 

 

“Nope”.

 

 

I gave him a giant hug.

 

 

 

“You won’t lose me”.

 

 

 

I heard him gulp.

 

 

 

“Thank you…Alice…”

 

 

 

When I pulled back, I could see Matt, Ro, Safiya, Gabbie, and Nikita heading outside.

 

Most likely to go find Mystic…

 

 

“Come on!”

 

 

Somebody poked me in the arm.

 

 

“ _Go_ to her, already!!”

 

 

Candy Pop winked at me, and his perma-blue eyes flashed a hint of their original pink.

 

 

...I drew in a shaky breath.

 

And nodded.

 

 

 

-A hand grasped my arm before I could get very far.

 

 

 

“Wait”.

 

 

It was Envy.

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“After this…blows over, I have something that I must tell you”.

 

 

 

“Okay.

 

I promise to listen”.

 

 

 

He let go with a relieved smile, and I bolted to catch up with the others!

 

 

-

 

 

“You think she’s in there?” Nikita asked skeptically.

 

“Positive”, Gabbie said with confidence.

 

“It’s the nearest hiding place possible”.

 

“I just hope we find her”, Ro sniffled.

 

“We will, don’t worry”, Safiya comforted.

 

“I second that”, added Matt.

 

 

There really is nowhere else she could’ve gone…

 

 

-

 

 

I bit my lip as my elbows banged painfully against the narrow sides of the shaft.

 

I now knew why Candy Pop despised vents so much.

 

 

 

" _First Horace who Penelope loved, then Kyrie, then Cyrille, next Arya and Celeste, then Ciel, then Lele, Jesse, Timothy, Shane, Matt, now Lennan who Alison loved._

 

_Is there **no one** that this journey shows mercy to?_

 

 

_Are they all condemned to watch their loved ones die because of what I am!?_

 

_Because of what they're sacrificing to make sure I'm safe!!?”_

 

 

“I can hear her…”, Gabbie sighed.

 

“Poor girl…”

 

Rosanna had to stop to wipe her nose.

 

My heart went out.

 

I couldn’t imagine how badly she must’ve been feeling…

 

 

And I wouldn’t be able too, no matter how hard I tried.

 

 

 

It wasn’t **me** in that position.

 

 

 

 

How could **I** possibly know, or understand!?

 

 

 

BANG-

 

BANG-

 

 

**BANG-!!**

 

 

_"Isn't there anything I can do to end this?!?_

 

**_Isn't there something I can do so that no one else has to die?"_ **

 

 

The echo blasted through our ears, and I instinctively picked up the pace.

 

 

This was getting serious…even more so than ever before…

 

 

 

The path in front of me split into eight, and I immediately knew where we were.

 

 

That mind-boggling intersection from eleven chapters ago...

 

 

 

I could see her, weeping into her knees.

 

 

Alarmed, I watched as Ro reached out a tentative hand, and gently began to rub her shoulder.

 

 

 

She looked up.

 

 

 

"Why do you care about me?

 

Why do you stick around when we've seen what that leads to? I was wrong. You shouldn't be trusting ME”.

 

 

"Why would you say that?"

 

Her voice was heartbroken.

 

 

"Don't you see?" Mystic said guiltily, "More people have been killed than there are tokens of Everlock.

 

 

And we only have three.

 

Who knows how many more people are going to be lost?

 

Who knows how many more loved ones we'll lose?

 

 

And all because of what I did? All because of what I am!?

 

 

A **monster** ”.

 

 

"You're not a monster”, she assured her, wrapping the unhappy Writer into a warm embrace.

 

 

"I promise you, you're **not** a monster”.

 

 

"But then why are so many people dying? Why do you care about the person who is the catalyst for all of this h*?”

 

 

"Because your life's just as valuable”.

 

 

Safiya’s eyes were beginning to grow wet as she rubbed the girl’s other shoulder.

 

 

 

"We all know what we're risking to do this”.

 

 

 

-She gave up on trying to talk.

 

 

"I don't know what we can do to assure you that this isn't your fault”, Nikita wavered.

 

"But Saf's right. We all knew what we were signing up for. We've come this far, and it's a cowardly and cruel move for us to just abandon you”.

 

 

"But the other writers”, she squeaked.

 

"You all were just dragged into this. Why haven't _you_ abandoned me by now?"

 

 

Her tear-filled gaze was aimed straight at me.

 

 

"Because a fandom is an _ohana_ ”, I told her, both trying not to cry myself, and wondering where on earth that buried Stitch quote had been all this time.

 

 

 

" _Ohana_ means family, and family means no one gets left behind, or forgotten”.

 

 

"We're all an _ohana_ ”, Matt said solemnly.

 

"No one's getting left behind. Dead or alive, **none** shall be forgotten or left behind”.

 

 

"We're going to get through this. All of us”.

 

 

Gabbie wrapped her arms around the girl as well.

 

 

 

We promise.

 

 

 

She collapsed into Rosanna’s arms and let out what I could only guess was weeks, and weeks, and _weeks_ of fear, and stress, and sadness, and **pain**.

 

 

I added my arms to the pile, wanting so _badly_ to make her feel better-

 

 

 

Then MatPat…

 

Then Saf.

 

 

Then, finally, Nikita.

 

 

 

“It’s okay…it’s okay…”

 

“It’s gonna be fine”.

 

“You’re gonna get through this.

 

You’re a tough little muffin”.

 

“There may not be a light at the end of the tunnel now, but the future is never set in stone…”

 

 

“We’ll find some way to fix this”.

 

 

 

 

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back-and-forth about a lot of things, for this one.
> 
> But in the end, I'm happy how it all turned out. (:
> 
> Also, for some reason, this chapter reminded me of something, and now it's gone, and I can't get it back!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Never mind, just thought of it!! It was that Dr fanfic 'A New Hope', by Crit Fail.


	19. Ripped From Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get the heck out!!

For a while, we just stayed like that.

 

A group hug full of hopeful solidarity...

 

 

Until Mystic began to...sparkle.

 

 

!

 

 

No, not _just_ Mystic!?

 

 

Me too!!?

 

 

Ro looked to Saf, panicked, as they too, became enveloped in white glitter-

 

 

"What's going on?" the Writer cried.

 

 

"I think someone may have made a wish”, Nikita rushed.

 

Aiming to get up and leave right then.

 

 

"I'll tell Penelope”.

 

 

 

FWOOM!

 

 

 

Light filled my eyes, and the air duct vaporized into mist.

 

 

-

 

 

“Huh?”

 

 

I was lying in a bed again.

 

 

Across from me was another one, and blinking hazily, hair flowing over her pillow, was Rosanna.

 

 

 

Safiya was nowhere to be seen.

 

 

 

“Alice?”

 

 

Sitting up, the Jetsetter looked this way and that.

 

 

“Where’s-“

 

“I don’t know”.

 

 

I slid out from under the sheets thanking my lucky stars that I hadn’t been undressed this time.

 

 

“But I think I can guess”.

 

“With the Carnival Master?”

 

 

Her eyes widened in fear.

 

 

“Probably…”

 

 

“Oh no…!”

 

 

She hopped off the mattress and ran for the door, following closely upon my heels.

 

 

 

“We’ve gotta find her, and quick!”

 

 

-

 

 

-Safiya-

 

 

This bed was black, and super-comfy, but I didn’t have any plans to stick around.

 

The first thing I did was deck the guy who was stroking my face as I slept.

 

 

“-!?”

 

 

Yeah, Nick wasn’t exactly expecting that.

 

 

He went down **hard** , I scampered out the door, and latched it shut from the other side.

 

 

 

“My Queen, what are you doing!?”

 

I could hear him roar.

 

 

_Saving myself, thank you very much._

 

 

-

 

 

-Rosanna-

 

 

“SAFIYA!!”

 

“Hey, you guys are okay-“

 

“Where were you?

 

We woke up together, but you weren’t there-“

 

“That Carnival guy shouldn’t make it a habit to stare at people while they sleep.

 

It’s bound to make them a bit trigger-happy”.

 

 

She rubbed the knuckles of her fist.

 

 

“Did you punch him!?”

 

“Heck yeah”.

 

“Whoa, that’s legendary!”

 

 

Alice’s eyes went wide.

 

 

“Well _you’re_ legendary for those twin stars you’re sporting in your retinas”.

 

 

(I took a super-fast peek, and you know what, they really were there).

 

 

She put an arm around each one of us.

 

 

 

“Let’s go find Mystic”.

 

 

-

 

 

-Envy-

 

 

At last.

 

 

When the Candy Man had fallen, his lethal remote had spilled out of his pocket.

 

I carefully picked it up.

 

 

The last thing I wanted to do was break it and find out that the fail-safe would set it off anyway.

 

 

The last thing I wanted to do was die on Alice…

 

 

“What’s that?”

 

 

Right.

 

 

No one else was there for that moment but me.

 

 

“He tried to turn me into a hostage”.

 

“Yeah, well, guess we all know how that turned out”.

 

 

He nudged the body slightly with his foot.

 

 

**“PENELOPE-!!”**

 

 

Nikita bashed the door in with her go-go boots, a frantic Gabbie and Matt close behind.

 

 

“Somebody just wished away Mystic, Ro, Saf, and Alice!”

 

 

“WHAT!?” Candy Pop shouted.

 

“No way…”, Tristen whimpered.

 

“We’ve gotta save ‘em!” Dooper yelled.

 

 

“It must’ve been the Cursed God”.

 

 

The Hypnotist snarled.

 

 

“Wait here, everyone.

 

I’ll be right back”.

 

 

 

-Penelope-

 

 

 

“Take me to them!

 

**NOW!!”**

 

 

With a flash of my Teastone, I was off…

 

 

 

The golden light faded around me, and I found myself standing in an unfamiliar hallway.

 

 

“Penelope!?”

 

 

Alice.

 

 

“There you all are”.

 

...

 

 

Perhaps I was wrong?

 

 

“…Not that I don’t care that you three are safe, but where is Mystic?”

 

 

“We were looking for her when you showed up”, Safiya told me.

 

 

“Yes, we’re really worried about her!”

 

 

While the Jetsetter clung to her sleeve, I started to have an inkling…

 

Call it an intuitive feeling.

 

 

A hunch.

 

 

“Where did you all wake up?”

 

“In bedrooms?”

 

 

I knew it.

 

 

“Thank you, Alice”.

 

 

 

Let’s go track down the Cursed God’s bedroom now, shall we?

 

 

-

 

Another Teastone had brought us there in record time.

 

 

“…sound just wonderful? Doesn't it sound better than trying to find tokens?"

 

 

The door was ajar, and voices were leaking from within.

 

Very _familiar_ voices.

 

 

"Yes…”

 

 

 

**Are you ready to start a new life as Queen of Eternity?**

 

 

 

-My fist connected with Lilith’s face with a satisfying THWACK!!

 

 

 

The red glow from her insidious attempt to take Mystic over was pushed to the side, and the girl dropped her head woozily into her hands.

 

 

 

"What the h*…?”

 

 

“Mystic!” Alice called out.

 

 

 

"I cannot believe you, Penelope!” my shoddy, evil duplicate snapped.

 

"Always wanting to ruin everything!”

 

 

Dear Mystic could've spent a comfortable life and here you are trying to take it from her”.

 

 

Oh _please._

 

Cry me a river!

 

 

"I won't be fooled by your words, you demonic bodewash!

 

Your days of manipulation will be over”.

 

 

I helped herself out of the room as best as I was able, reciting a quick incantation in a whisper complete with the precise finger movements to finish the job.

 

 

"I've placed her in a stasis using a quick induction”, I informed the others.

 

"But it won't last long.

 

 

Here”.

 

 

Shoving the bag into her sluggish hands, I could hear approaching footsteps-

 

It wouldn’t be long before that Witch sounded the alarm.

 

 

"Make a wish quickly!"

 

 

“Can I help?”

 

“By all means”.

 

 

Safiya stooped and lifted her ankles so that we were full-body carrying her.

 

 

 

 

"I wish we were somewhere else with the others!"

 

 

 

A golden light flashed-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what 'bodewash' meant. So I looked it up, and now I can't get over the fact that she basically called Lilith a cow chip.


	20. Dangan Ronpa Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond the Chocolate Factory.

-Alice-

 

 

**CAW! CAW!!**

 

 

_Birds…?_

 

 

Sunlight glared in my face, and I shielded my eyes.

 

I was lying…on…

 

 

Sand?

 

 

Gingerly sitting up, I saw Tristen, Rene, Tana, Alex…

 

Everyone was unconscious on the beach.

 

 

Except for Mystic, who was making her way towards us as I watched.

 

 

But, slowly, that began to change.

 

 

As Writers, Guests, and Agents alike stirred awake, I searched for Envy and Candy Pop along the curve of the ocean blue.

 

 

“Guys?”

 

 

“…nh”.

 

The Plant Man sat up, hand rubbing his temple as if he had one heck of an ache.

 

 

“Eyy, we’re alive!”

 

The clone (still) in the Alice dress flopped a hand in the air.

 

 

“Oh thank goodness…”

 

 

“-MYSTIC!!?”

 

 

I turned at the sudden panicked shout.

 

 

There she was, crumpled into the ground.

 

 

 

Unmoving.

 

 

-

 

 

I hurried over to the growing ring of frantic people, heart in my throat.

 

Gabbie and Penelope were already at her side, the former issuing directions like a pro-

 

 

“ _You_ , go scout ahead for a shelter we can take her to.

 

_You_ , go join him-“

 

 

“Here”.

 

 

Jael handed over a square, slim device.

 

 

“It’s a pocket x-ray.

 

It’ll be able to scan for fractures in the blink of an eye”.

 

 

“Thank you”.

 

 

The Hypnotist took it, and swept it over her badly-contorted ankle.

 

 

I winced.

 

 

Was it only two semesters ago that I’d managed to do the same thing?

 

 

“Nothing”.

 

 

“What?” Safiya looked surprised.

 

“Really!?” Ro looked like she barely dared to hope.

 

 

“Let ME see”, Matt said disbelievingly.

 

 

And so, it promptly got handed around the crowd.

 

 

“Your turn”.

 

 

Justine was holding it out, and so…what was there left to do, but take it?

 

 

…I couldn’t see anything either, by the way…

 

 

“COOL! Can I use it!?”

 

 

Yes, Candy Pop you can…

 

 

“Envy, conclude the parade”.

 

“What?”

 

 

He stared at it for a good minute.

 

 

“Why-“

 

 

“Oh just do it”, Gabbie laughed.

 

“Everybody else has…”

 

 

-

 

 

“HEY GUYS!!”

 

 

Manny and Nikita came hurrying back, the latter continuing to pat sandy bits out of her bouffant.

 

 

“We found this wicked-giant house-“

 

“You’ve got to see this, you’ve just _gotta-!!_ ”

 

 

-

 

 

“Do you think it was heatstroke?” (Colleen)

 

“It could very well have been, but I feel like she could've had a panic attack as well”. (Gabbie)

 

“Neither of those are fatal, right?” (Colleen)

 

“I mean, we got her inside pretty quickly and we have a fan going on at full blast. I think she'll be fine”. (Gabbie)

 

“Do you think her foot will be okay? It looks pretty bruised”. (Rosanna)

 

“Don't worry. You all used the pocket x-ray; there wasn't any sign of a break or fracture”. (Penelope)

 

“Oh! Poor sweet girl, she's gone through so much these past few months, especially emotionally”. (Rosanna)

 

“You don't say?” (Nikita)

 

“I just want so badly to protect her from this cruel world, but I feel like she'd just get mad and try to run away again”. (Rosanna)

 

“It might be for the better if we did once in a while, I'm afraid. If we let her go out on her own **too much,** she may be liable to get herself into some unnecessary troubles. But the downtime we have now should help alleviate her anxieties”. (Penelope)

 

“I think she can handle it. She's a tough little muffin”. (Nikita)

 

“Yes, but every muffin reaches a point of crumbling. Where that is for Mystic, I don't know, and frankly I don't want to find out”. (Penelope)

 

 

While the five of them went back and forth, I hovered at the edge of the bed, wanting so _much_ to be useful, but feeling kind-of use _less_ at the same time…

 

 

Safiya and Matt returned from the bathroom with more cold cloths as her eyes fluttered open.

 

 

"What.....happened? Where am I?"

 

 

“-!!”

 

 

Ro cried out in relief.

 

 

"You passed out when you were trying to make your way over to us on that coastline”, I said.

 

 

"You took quite a fall”, the Detective added as he and his friend replaced some, and put down more.

 

"Your foot's pretty bruised, but it seems to just be a sprain. Jael let us borrow her pocket x-ray to check”.

 

 

"Where am I?"

 

 

"We found a rather nice house on this island”, Safiya told her.

 

"In fact it looks to be a chain of islands connected by bridges, all with nice houses and electricity”.

 

 

"So.....we won't have to eat each other to stay alive?" 

 

 

"No”, Colleen giggled.

 

"I promise that won't happen”.

 

 

She gently lifted Mystic’s head with one hand, and flipped over her pillow with the other.

 

 

"If that were to happen, I would make d*n sure I wouldn't be the first”, Nikita flamed.

 

 

"You'd probably be the first so that you wouldn't have to watch the rest of us do it”, Gabbie reassured(?) Mystic when she saw her brace herself for some reason.

 

 

"I think you'd go into a sugar coma if you ate Mystic”, Matt joked(??).

 

"And if you ate her with Ro, then your pancreas would likely die ten times over from their sweetness”.

 

 

She blushed, and tried to hide her face, but the Jetsetter, smiling broadly, removed her hands so that we all could see it.

 

Laughing like an innocent fairy the entire time...

 

 

"Why am I getting embarrassed over a cannibalism compliment?"

 

 

I had no idea.

 

I, myself was getting a little creeped out.

 

 

She then wanted to sit up, but Penelope pushed her back down as softly as possible.

 

 

"I'm afraid you need to rest, dear”.

 

 

I’d never seen her speak so gently…

 

 

"Especially with your bruised foot. Try to get some sleep”.

 

 

Safiya finished replacing her portion of the cloths, and then wrapped the injured area with an ice pack.

 

 

“See you later honey”. (Nikita)

 

“Get well soon”. (Me)

 

“Don’t forget, we’ll all be rooting for you!” (Colleen)

 

“You’ll always be surrounded by friends here”. (Rosanna)

 

“Remember _ohana_ , okay?” (Matt)

 

“If you need anything-” (Safiya)

 

"Anything at all-" (Penelope)

 

"Yell". 

 

(Safiya)

 

 

“We’ll be there in no time”.

 

 

Gabbie.

 

 

-

 

 

“How is she?”

 

 

Envy and Candy Pop were standing outside the Main House.

 

 

“Doing better”.

 

I sighed in relief.

 

 

“Phew!”

 

The jester shook more grains out of his hair.

 

 

“Yeah, I was super-scared there for a minute…”

 

 

Looking out at the spectacular view, I couldn’t help but feel a shiver of fear down my spine.

 

 

In the distance, the bridges appeared to be made of matchsticks, connecting to large, green lumps.

 

 

 

Although I was curious as to what lay out there for us to find, I couldn’t help it.

 

 

 

My mind was already flashing back to the walkthroughs I’d seen of a particular Visual Novel/Video Game…

 

 

“Something wrong?”

 

 

Envy’s green eyes perked up in color, and I had to won _der how in the world did he always know!?_

 

 

“It’s probably just me having an overactive imagination like usual, but…”

 

 

I leaned over the railing in an effort to see it all clearer.

 

 

“There was a game like this one…sort-of…going on in this story called Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair…”

 

 

“Like what, exactly?”

 

 

“They had to murder each other to get home, and get away with it too.

 

Or else they would be executed.

 

 

But if they won, then the rest of their classmates would die…”

 

 

“The rest of _what?_ ”

 

 

Candy Pop was riveted.

 

 

“They were a class.

 

Of Ultimates, super-talented people who went to an academy that eventually fell in ruins.

 

 

In this one-“

 

 

_“In this one!?”_

 

 

“Yeah.

 

There’s like, four games, and an anime”.

 

 

Envy sneered in disgust.

 

 

He reminded me of how my mom had reacted when she’d found out…

 

I tried not to feel too guilty.

 

 

“In this one, they went to an island for a field trip until their chaperone was captured and downgraded to a lesser form by the Big Bad’s pet”.

 

 

“Sounds wild”, C.P. commented.

 

 

“It was”.

 

 

I nodded…

 

 

“But…in the Story Mode there were multiple islands…also with bridges connecting them…if I’m not wrong…”

 

 

“…”

 

 

“!”

 

 

Both men’s gazes ricocheted from me to the darning scenery as it dawned on them.

 

 

What I’d just implied…

 

 

 

Candy Pop rubbed the back of his neck in weariness, while Envy's eyes grew wide with pure, unadulterated horror.

 

 

 “Well s*”

 

 

 

You saying that's where we are now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IDK why. That's just what this place reminds me of. The title doesn't help any, either.


	21. Dream World Ways And Whims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy is here with some very interesting info.

“I don’t know”.

 

 

It was just a theory, so far.

 

After all, we had yet to go visit the other islands or anything…

 

 

“But it _could_ be that way, I guess…”

 

 

Candy Pop rolled his eyes.

 

 

“So much for a break, huh?”

 

 

Envy looked at the horizon with distaste.

 

 

“How do people come up with these things…?”

 

 

NO

 

NO **NO NO**

 

**NOOOOOOOO-**

 

 

“Uh- _what!?_ ”

 

Candy Pop about fell off his perch on the railing, and I nearly ripped it out of its sockets!

 

 

“That sounded like Mystic!!”

 

 

Envy wheeled for the door just as the cavalry came running.

 

 

-

 

 

**"GET ME OUT OF THIS! LET ME GO! I WON'T STAY WITH YOU! I DON'T LOVE YOU! I DON'T! LEAVE ME THE F*K ALONE!"**

 

 

She was screaming, shaking, trying to writhe out of their grip even though all they wanted to do was to just keep her from knocking her limbs off of the hard walls-

 

 

_“Mystic! Wake up! You're safe!”_ Penelope yelled.

 

 

Her eyes snapped open, and she sucked in a _huge_ gulp of air.

 

 

Tears leaked down her face as her sobs became stronger and stronger.

 

 

The Hypnotist was the first to let go…

 

Then Nikita, Ro, and Saf.

 

 

"I'm alright”, she croaked.

 

 

Even as pained whimpers escaped from her tightly pursed lips.

 

 

 

Sweat poured down her forehead, and I couldn’t wondering if it was **him** whom she had been dreaming about-

 

 

"You certainly did not seem alright”, Penelope worried.

 

"The anxiety's really getting to you”.

 

 

She sighed.

 

 

"It was him. I saw him in.....my dream”.

 

 

I didn’t know whether to be glad that I’d called it or not.

 

 

 

"Th-th-there was this......purple cocoon, and he wrapped me in it, and I felt him......caressing me...inside of it”.

 

 

A shiver zipped down my spine.

 

 

_So_ creepy…

 

 

"I.....I think I've read something about that.

 

Cocoons in dreams can represent a lot of things. But I think in this case, you feel trapped”.

 

 

"Yeah, no s*. Anything else?"

 

 

…I thought for a moment more.

 

Then shook my head.

 

 

"Not at the moment”.

 

 

If I was going to weld Dream magic around here, I’d probably want to remedy that as soon as possible.

 

 

KNOCK-KNOCK.

 

 

"Hey”, Envy asked through the crack in the door.

 

"Can I talk to Mystic alone?"

 

 

"I'm afraid it will have to wait”, Calliope said protectively.

 

"She just went through quite a troubling experience”.

 

 

"No, it's fine. I can talk with him”.

 

 

"Are you sure?" Penelope asked.

 

"We were hoping to stay with you to make sure you didn't have another nightmare”.

 

 

"Positive. It should only take a few minutes. Afterwards you can all come back”.

 

 

-Envy-

 

 

It didn’t take them long to file out, and Alice was the last to go.

 

I knew that I’d asked to talk with Mystic alone, but when she disappeared I wanted her to stay.

 

 

Eyes lingering on where she’d been…

 

 

 

-I shut the door, and barricaded it with a nearby chair.

 

 

"I need to discuss something incredibly important, straighten out a few details”.

 

"It's about your feelings for Alice, isn't it?"

 

 

I nodded…

 

 

Albeit shamefully.

 

 

"I was charged by the Dream Queen to protect her from any harm”.

 

"Dream Queen?"

 

 

"Her mother”.

 

 

She blinked in confusion.

 

 

"Wait”.

 

 

The puzzle pieces clicked together behind her eyelids.

 

 

 

“So wouldn't that make her---?"

 

 

"A princess? Yes”.

 

 

 

"Great”.

 

 

A bitter sigh…

 

 

“So she's an actual princess”.

 

 

"Don't get all ENVYous about it”.

 

 

I sat down upon a different chair, chuckling at her thinly-veiled jealousy.

 

If you only knew…

 

 

"You've got something too”.

 

"Yeah, a Cursed God chasing after me, and the second we destroy him, I'll be back to being a nobody”.

 

 

Hoo, boy.

 

 

"That's not what I mean. I mean, you've got some secrets too. Secrets about yourself you don't know yet”.

 

 

What I got in return was an eye-roll.

 

 

"You're just making it up to try to make me feel better”.

 

 

I sighed.

 

 

"If you don't believe me, then that's on you. But what you've got's just as good as being a princess, if not better”.

 

 

"I wanna be the Dream Princess, though”.

 

 

She pouted like a five-year-old.

 

...I didn’t have time for this.

 

 

"Look, if you're gonna act like a little kid about this, then I shouldn't have bothered to come to you”.

 

 

I was all set to leave on her-

 

 

"No, wait, please”.

 

 

I stopped about an inch from the doorway.

 

 

"What......what sort of secrets about me do you know?"

 

 

About _time_ you asked…

 

 

I sat back down.

 

 

"There's a bigger reason for you being so heavily desired by the Cursed God.

 

Within Alice's lineage, she can only master dreams.

 

 

There are other skills she can master, but she's been more focused on her projection's standing and it's because of that, she's been held behind”.

 

 

"Projection?"

 

 

"What we consider to be our earthly bodies.

 

How the soul manifests itself, starting from birth onward”.

 

 

I leaned in closer.

 

 

"Tell me something. Social skills are not your strong suit, right?"

 

 

"Yeah, no s*, Sherlock. I'm autistic”.

 

 

"It's because you're more focused on your soul——“

 

 

"If this is gonna be a whole "autistic people are closer to God" b*s* speech or anything close to that, then you can shut your d*n mouth”, she growled.

 

 

"No, in the real world, the world of your projection, you're human.

 

You're no closer to any deity than anyone else and you're not sent to be the savior of the world”.

 

 

"Then what's with this token b*s*?”

 

 

"It was because of Lydia Waverly”.

 

 

She blinked and shook her head.

 

 

"What the f* is with that name?"

 

 

"She's one of your descendants, another reason the Cursed God is after you.

 

 

While you're human in the real world, if you stay in this world, your power can evaporate or lower the barrier separating reality from fiction.

 

If that were to happen, reality and fiction would collide together in such a way that it births a unique and dangerous type of chaos.

 

 

If the Cursed God manipulates you into releasing the hold on the barrier, history as we know it, life as we live it, and time as we experience it can and will change drastically.

 

In that stage of chaos, anything can be rewritten to fit the needs and desires of the deity who is closest to the gatekeeper, in other words, you.

 

 

And in order to sustain those changes, the gatekeeper needs to be kept alive. If you die after the barrier is lifted, the changes revert and the deity closest to the gatekeeper will find the one closest to the deceased gatekeeper and manipulate them”.

 

 

"Is that all? And what does this have to do with Alice?"

 

 

"No, not even close. And it doesn't. But you were so upset that she was a princess and you thought you weren’t”.

 

 

"Thought?"

 

 

She tilted her head in curiosity…like Alice was want to do.

 

 

"You really thought you weren't a princess?

 

Combine your powers with Alice's and you could be almost as unstoppable as Candy Pop in his own body. That is, if I can get her to train her soul a bit more…”

 

 

"Then why is my soul 'more trained'?"

 

 

"Because your soul isn't as trained in the world of its projection as Alice's is.

 

 

I mean, hers has a pretty decent amount of training, but your Special Interests and hyperfixations help give you an edge; executive dysfunctioning, face blindness, trouble with social skills and communication, depression, anxiety, all of that points to signs that someone's soul is royalty in the soul realm.

 

Seems a lot of autistic people or those with ADHD often have more trained souls.

 

I know you want to be seen as a normal human, and in this world, there's no question that you are.

 

Those who have dyslexia, dysgraphia, ADHD, autism, etc,. are still mere mortals, just humans, in the world of projections, but in the soul realm, they're practically royalty.

 

 

I guess it's sort of a trade-off.

 

 

The privileged get their advantages in this world, but when the soul of someone who is disabled or disadvantaged is fully developed, which usually takes somewhere close to a century after birth, it leaves its projection and heads to the soul realm where the world is accommodated to them instead”.

 

 

"That's not what I was told in Sunday school”.

 

 

"And you can believe what you were told in Sunday school or whatever makes sense to you.

 

Thing is, your souls can swap between realms after you die.

 

 

At least, that's what I've heard.

 

Most of this soul stuff is what I've heard, but I KNOW you're the gatekeeper between reality and fiction, and likely a princess”.

 

 

In your own right.

 

 

"Okay, but what about Alice? You know? Who you were originally here to talk to me about?"

 

 

-*

 

I realized with a start, that I’d gone off on a tangent.

 

 

I mentally thanked every deity that existed that she hadn’t got me fixated on plants.

 

 

 

We would’ve been dancing around the subject for hours.

 

 

 

"Oh, right. So you know how I feel then?"

 

"You really seem to love her”.

 

 

"Why the heck did you read my mind?!?"

 

"I was bored in that bunker, okay?"

 

 

_‘Because you were bored’, is not a valid reason!!_

 

 

"Alice said you just kept saying her name over and over again in that factory, so I wanted to know why”.

 

 

"I've been part of the queen's secret royal guard for a while now; and when you spend a lot of time around someone like her........God, it's infectious!”

 

 

Her kind heart, her free spirit, her rampant, imagining soul-

 

 

“Her aura's infectious. And that's why, you know?

 

Back at that hotel?"

 

 

I’d **royally** slipped up-

 

 

"Yeah, I know”.

 

"So how the heck do I tell her?"

 

"Shoot, fam. I don't know”.

 

She shrugged.

 

 

"Try to avoid interruptions, I guess”.

 

 

Tell me the obvious why don’t you?

 

 

"I know, but like HOW?"

 

"How do you _think_ she'd want to be told?"

 

"I don't know! I'm not a girl”.

 

"We're not hive-minded!"

 

"You're not?"

 

 

I couldn’t believe it!

 

 

"Would you at least ask her and _then_ tell me?"

 

 

"I can try”.

 

 

I breathed a sigh of relief…

 

Thank goodness this wasn’t all for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tell me upfront and direct. (;


	22. The Rankings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does Mystic trust the most? Let's find out...

-Alice-

 

 

I was nervous and curious at the same time.

 

Nervous that Mystic would have another dream attack or something, and curious as to what Envy and she were speaking about.

 

It was so bad that I could barely sit still-

 

 

Meanwhile, Penelope was making tea and biscuits at the kitchen counter while Gabbie, Erica, Tristen, Rosanna, Nikita, and Safiya took up places at the matching couches in the parlor.

 

 

"Here you are”.

 

 

She came in with a fully-stocked tea tray of golden, flowery cups, cream, and honey.

 

A plate of biscuits was set on the coffee table.

 

 

"Penelope, is something wrong?"

 

 

She sounded a bit…full of forced cheer.

 

 

"Who me? Oh no, I'm quite alright, thank you”.

 

 

_‘Why the f* you lying? Why you always lying?’_

 

Erica sang and bopped her head to a rhythm I’d never heard before.

 

 

A meme song, or something?

 

 

_‘Mmm, oh my God. Stop your f*g lying!’_

 

 

"I am NOT lying, thank you very much. What on earth would make you think of such a thing?"

 

 

"Your dialect becomes super British and you get even more articulate when you have an obsessive and/or anxious thought”.

 

 

"And it wasn't British and super articulate before?" Tristen asked.

 

 

"No, she just has a really high-class American dialect and it just sounds British. But she becomes extremely British when she has an obsessive or anxious thought”.

 

 

“-It most certainly does not!"

 

 

"Penelope, I've known you for nearly two decades. Don't try to worm your way outta this”.

 

 

Knowing she’d been backed into a corner…she sighed.

 

 

"I'm rather worried about Mystic. We haven't been here but a few hours and, in that time, she has collapsed to the ground, sprained her ankle, and had a fit of fright in her sleep”.

 

 

“-Just say she had a nightmare like a NORMAL F*G HUMAN!" Erica interrupted.

 

 

"I do not know if you have noticed, Miss Vian, but I am not a normal human”.

 

 

"Tell me something I _don't_ know”.

 

 

"So then what can we do about it?"

 

 

Safiya chewed her lip, stumped.

 

 

 

"That's the query.

 

I know what could very well be done; however due to recent events, I highly doubt this could happen, as she would be on edge if I were to suggest it to her whilst she is in her current state”.

 

 

"What do you mean?" Rosanna wondered innocently.

 

 

She took a deep breath-

 

 

 

"I had the idea that perhaps I could utilize hypnosis to alleviate her anxieties”.

 

 

 

_-I nearly spit out my drink!!_

 

 

 

"Hypnosis?" the Jetsetter’s tone was about as horrified as I felt!

 

"You want to hypnotize her again!?”

 

 

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried?” Safiya exclaimed.

 

 

"Yes, how could I forget?”

 

 

She seemed genuinely sorry.

 

 

“But this time, it would certainly benefit her to fall into one of my hypnotic trances. The trouble is getting her to trust me enough so that we avoid what happened last time”.

 

 

"So how are you going to convince her?" Tristen looked very skeptical that she could actually do it-

 

 

"That's just it. I don't quite know how to convince her”, she admitted.

 

“She's very strong-willed, even against my hypnosis”.

 

 

"What if one of us tried to convince her?" I suggested.

 

"Surely she'd listen to someone she trusted more than the hypnotist”.

 

 

Ooh.

 

 

“No offense”.

 

 

"None taken as of now,..”

 

 

Oh thank goodness!

 

 

"Nonetheless, you're quite right. Perhaps someone she's closer with could help bring her guard down. So who should go first?"

 

 

We all exchanged questioning glances.

 

 

"Maybe we should make a list and estimate how much she trusts each person on a scale of 1 to 10”, Erica said, eyes bright.

 

 

"That's actually not a bad idea”, Nikita agreed.

 

"Someone get some paper and a pen. We've got work to do”.

 

 

-

 

 

30 minutes later, we had our list:

 

 

Eva

Glozell

Oli

Justine

Andrea B.

Sierra

Joey

Alex

Liza

Tyler

Lauren

Tana

Andrea R

Destorm

Gabbie

Alison

JC

Roi

Teala

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Manny 

Nikita

Calliope

Mortimer

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Cedar

Kasey

Sunny

Sequoia

Hyacinthe

Rene

Taylor

Lisbet

Parris

Caelan

Briar

Montana

Jaiden

Haven

Shiloh

Marly

Roslyn

Hazel

Delta

Silvia

Darby

Lacey

Bailey

Sasha

Harlow

Sunny

Wynter

Hecuba

Lenox

Ambrosi

Blythe

Slade

Anniken

Czcibor

Gail

Dilwyn

Ruslan

Jace

Kilian

Jael

Ryu

Katsumi

Roanoke

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Where do we begin?" Tristen gasped, overwhelmed at the sheer volume of names-

 

 

"I'd say take out Marly to Kilian”.

 

Erica’s voice was firm.

 

 

"She doesn't seem to have an opinion on them yet”.

 

 

"Alright”.

 

 

Penelope did so, leaving us with:

 

 

Eva

Glozell

Oli

Justine

Andrea B.

Sierra

Joey

Alex

Liza

Tyler

Lauren

Tana

Andrea R

Destorm

Gabbie

Alison

JC

Roi

Teala

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Manny 

Nikita

Calliope

Mortimer

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Cedar

Kasey

Sunny

Sequoia

Hyacinthe

Rene

Taylor

Lisbet

Parris

Caelan

Briar

Montana

Jaiden

Haven

Shiloh

Jael

Ryu

Katsumi

Roanoke

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"I'd take out Cedar, Caelan, Briar, Montana, Jaiden, Haven, and Shiloh”.

 

Safiya’s reasoning was similar to Erica’s.

 

 

"She also seems to not have strong opinions on them, so they wouldn't really be able to convince her”.

 

 

"Very well then”.

 

 

Eva

Glozell

Oli

Justine

Andrea B.

Sierra

Joey

Alex

Liza

Tyler

Lauren

Tana

Andrea R

Destorm

Gabbie

Alison

JC

Roi

Teala

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Manny 

Nikita

Calliope

Mortimer

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Kasey

Sunny

Sequoia

Hyacinthe

Rene

Taylor

Lisbet

Parris

Jael

Ryu

Katsumi

Roanoke

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"That narrows things down a bit”, Gabbie remarked.

 

"I'd also take out Kasey through Parris, doesn't seem to have much of an opinion on them”.

 

 

“Okay”.

 

 

Eva

Glozell

Oli

Justine

Andrea B.

Sierra

Joey

Alex

Liza

Tyler

Lauren

Tana

Andrea R

Destorm

Gabbie

Alison

JC

Roi

Teala

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Manny 

Nikita

Calliope

Mortimer

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Jael

Ryu

Katsumi

Roanoke

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Anyone else she'd have a neutral opinion on?"

 

"Not sure”, Safiya replied.

 

"We'll let you know with each name”.

 

 

"Very well”.

 

She nodded, and got ready to write.

 

 

"Remember on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being she doesn't trust them and 10 being she would trust them with her life.

 

Eva”.

 

 

"I'd say maybe a 5?" Nikita hedged.

 

"Probably 5”, I supported.

 

 

Eva-5

Glozell

Oli

Justine

Andrea B.

Sierra

Joey

Alex

Liza

Tyler

Lauren

Tana

Andrea R

Destorm

Gabbie

Alison

JC

Roi

Teala

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Manny 

Nikita

Calliope

Mortimer

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Jael

Ryu

Katsumi

Roanoke

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Glozell?"

 

 

A moment of hesitation from all parties.

 

 

"I don't think she's all that close with Glozell”, Gabbie said.

 

"Put her at a 3”.

 

 

We all nodded in confirmation.

 

 

Eva-5

Glozell-3

Oli

Justine

Andrea B.

Sierra

Joey

Alex

Liza

Tyler

Lauren

Tana

Andrea R

Destorm

Gabbie

Alison

JC

Roi

Teala

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Manny 

Nikita

Calliope

Mortimer

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Jael

Ryu

Katsumi

Roanoke

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Next is Oli”.

 

"I mean, he seems like an okay guy…” Erica started.

 

"Yeah, but we need to look at it from Mystic's perspective”.

 

 

And in my opinion:

 

 

"She doesn't seem to spend a lot of time with him. Call it a 5”.

 

 

"I concur”, Tristen chimed in.

 

 

Eva-5

Glozell-3

Oli-5

Justine

Andrea B.

Sierra

Joey

Alex

Liza

Tyler

Lauren

Tana

Andrea R

Destorm

Gabbie

Alison

JC

Roi

Teala

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Manny 

Nikita

Calliope

Mortimer

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Jael

Ryu

Katsumi

Roanoke

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Next is Justine”.

 

"I mean, she's not super close, but not like distant. I'd say maybe 5 or 6”.

 

Safiya was closely followed by Nikita in answer.

 

 

"Six”.

 

 

Eva-5

Glozell-3

Oli-5

Justine-6

Andrea B.

Sierra

Joey

Alex

Liza

Tyler

Lauren

Tana

Andrea R

Destorm

Gabbie

Alison

JC

Roi

Teala

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Manny 

Nikita

Calliope

Mortimer

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Jael

Ryu

Katsumi

Roanoke

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"I really think we should eliminate more names, otherwise this will take longer than we thought.

 

Who do we keep?"

 

 

"I think we should keep those who've had the most influence on her”, Rosanna piped up.

 

"Good _and_ bad”.

 

 

"That means we can take MOST of the Society out”, Safiya decided.

 

"We can also take out Glozell, Eva, Oli, Mortimer, Manny, Teala, Roi, and JC”.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.

Sierra

Joey

Alex

Liza

Tyler

Lauren

Tana

Andrea R

Destorm

Gabbie

Alison

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Nikita

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"I think we can also remove Destorm, Tana, Lauren, Alex, Joey, Sierra, and Tyler”, Gabbie added.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.

Liza

Andrea R

Gabbie

Alison

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Nikita

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"What about Andrea B.?"

 

"She's caused a lot of trouble”, Nikita announced unforgivingly.

 

"I'd say 5”.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza

Andrea R

Gabbie

Alison

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Nikita

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Liza?"

 

 

"Maybe 6 or 7?" Safiya supposed.

 

"I'd say 6”, I said.

 

 

"Duly noted”.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R

Gabbie

Alison

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Nikita

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Andrea R?"

 

 

"Definitely a 7 or 8”.

 

Gabbie grinned like a cat.

 

 

"Highkey crush”.

 

 

“7”, Ro exclaimed.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie

Alison

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Nikita

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Where do you believe you'd fall, Gabbie?"

 

 

She abruptly lost her composure, blinking and stammering…

 

 

“S-s*, I dunno. M-maybe seven?"

 

 

"No, I'd say 8 or 9”.

 

I begged to differ.

 

 

"Definitely 8.5”.

 

And Safiya’s choice was the final decision.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Nikita

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Really!?”

 

Gabbie sputtered.

 

 

"Girl's got a pretty decent crush on you”, Nikita giggled.

 

 

"Moving along…” Penelope coughed.

 

"Alison?"

 

 

"Probably 7 or 8”.

 

 

“7”, Safiya picked.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Nikita

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Matt?"

 

“8”.

 

 

I said it.

 

 

"Eh, maybe 7.75”, Safiya downgraded.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen

Safiya

Rosanna 

Nikita

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Colleen?"

 

 

“6.5”, Tristen spoke up.

 

"Sounds about right”, Erica stated.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen-6.5

Safiya

Rosanna 

Nikita

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Where do you think you fall, Safiya?"

 

…She was at an uncharacteristic loss for words.

 

 

“S*, I don't know”.

 

An awkward chortle.

 

 

"I mean, she trusts me okay, I guess”.

 

 

"Put her at an 8”, Nikita said bluntly.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen-6.5

Safiya-8

Rosanna 

Nikita

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Rosanna, where would you be on the scale?" 

 

 

Rather than be flustered, she just hmmmed…

 

 

"Maybe an 8”.

 

 

A peal of laughter from the group.

 

 

"Hon, don't sell yourself short”, Nikita scoffed.

 

"You'd be at a 9.5”.

 

 

"Nah, a 10!” Tristen giggled.

 

 

"I'd definitely say she has the most influence out of anyone”.

 

Erica nodded.

 

 

“9.5”.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen-6.5

Safiya-8

Rosanna-9.5

Nikita

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"And you, Nikita?"

 

 

"I don't think she trusts me as much of the cinnamon roll. Maybe a 7 at most, or a 5?"

 

"I'd say 6.5”.

 

 

_You_ shouldn’t sell yourself short, either…

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen-6.5

Safiya-8

Rosanna-9.5

Nikita-6.5

Calliope

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Calliope?"

 

 

“7…”

 

“7”.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen-6.5

Safiya-8

Rosanna-9.5

Nikita-6.5

Calliope-7

Alice

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Now on to writers.

 

Alice?"

 

 

I blushed to the roots of my hair.

 

I’d been equally looking forward to and dreading this moment-

 

 

"I dunno…”

 

 

I ended up staring at the floor…like I always did in situations such as these.

 

 

"Maybe a 6”.

 

 

All that talk about being there when she needed me, and then the Hypnotism episode.

 

Yeahhh, kinda don’t think I’m doing so great in her eyes right now-

 

 

"I feel like she trusts you the most out of the writers”, Safiya said.

 

"I'd say a 7.5”.

 

 

"Yeah, somewhere around there”, Tristen agreed.

 

 

Which made me blush even harder.

 

This was high praise!

 

...

 

…What’d I do to deserve it?

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen-6.5

Safiya-8

Rosanna-9.5

Nikita-6.5

Calliope-7

Alice-7.5

Nora

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Nora?"

 

 

“6!” Everybody chorused.

 

 

"That was quick”.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen-6.5

Safiya-8

Rosanna-9.5

Nikita-6.5

Calliope-7

Alice-7.5

Nora-6

Tristen

Erica

Dooper

Ines

Stella

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Actually…” Tristen said shyly, “I feel like up to Ines, it's 6s. Stella would probably be a 6.5.

 

Cuz of the death challenge”.

 

 

Nobody disagreed.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen-6.5

Safiya-8

Rosanna-9.5

Nikita-6.5

Calliope-7

Alice-7.5

Nora-6

Tristen-6

Erica-6

Dooper-6

Ines-6

Stella-6.5

Penelope

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"I already know where I fall”, Penelope sighed sadly.

 

“0”.

 

 

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself”, Rosanna comforted.

 

"I'm sure she trusts you at least a little…”

 

 

"Fine”.

 

She shrugged.

 

 

“1”.

 

“2!”

 

 

"You're being too nice”.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen-6.5

Safiya-8

Rosanna-9.5

Nikita-6.5

Calliope-7

Alice-7.5

Nora-6

Tristen-6

Erica-6

Dooper-6

Ines-6

Stella-6.5

Penelope-1.5

Envy

Candy Pop

 

 

"Envy?"

 

 

I waited with bated breath-

 

 

"Probably 7.25”.

 

 

FINALLY!!

 

 

The poor guy was getting some love.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen-6.5

Safiya-8

Rosanna-9.5

Nikita-6.5

Calliope-7

Alice-7.5

Nora-6

Tristen-6

Erica-6

Dooper-6

Ines-6

Stella-6.5

Penelope-1.5

Envy-7.25

Candy Pop

 

 

"Finally Candy Pop”.

 

 

"2 or 3”, Erica finished.

 

 

Justine-6

Andrea B.-5

Liza-6

Andrea R-7

Gabbie-8.5

Alison-7

Matt-7.75

Colleen-6.5

Safiya-8

Rosanna-9.5

Nikita-6.5

Calliope-7

Alice-7.5

Nora-6

Tristen-6

Erica-6

Dooper-6

Ines-6

Stella-6.5

Penelope-1.5

Envy-7.25

Candy Pop-2.5

 

 

…

 

..

 

.

 

 

"Penelope?"

 

 

Her smile was beginning to curl up and die.

 

 

"I......I think I need to be alone for a bit”.

 

 

She ran out of there so fast-!!!

 

 

“Oh, **h*** no”, Nikita muttered.

 

 

-

 

 

We found her crouched along the coast, knees suspiciously pulled up to her chest.

 

 

When she heard us coming, she stood up.

 

 

 

Wiping her eyes on her sleeves.

 

 

 

"Penelope?" Safiya panted.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

 

She turned around.

 

 

"I'm alright…just need some fresh air and some time to myself”.

 

 

"Are you sure?" Rosanna asked, voice carrying heartfelt concern.

 

 

"Yes, I'm fine”, she said quickly.

 

And her voice bit, too-

 

 

"Please. Leave me be”.

 

 

It didn’t seem like a good idea to me, but…

 

We did as she wanted.

 

 

-

 

 

Back at the parlor…

 

 

"Hey, that's the list”.

 

Rosanna lifted it from the table.

 

 

Gathering in a large clump over her shoulder, we began to read down the list for ourselves.

 

 

Then we saw it.

 

 

 

At the bottom of the page…

 

 

_I already know where I fall._

 

_1._

 

 

_Finally Candy Pop._

 

_2 or_ 3.

 

 

 

1.5…

 

...versus . 2.5.

 

 

 

"Oh s*”.

 

Gabbie gasped with the chest-crushing realization.

 

 

"She thinks Mystic thinks she's worse than a demon”.

 

 

"No wonder she was so quick to run off”, Ro choked.

 

Close to tears.

 

 

Just like me.

 

 

"We have to get Mystic to drop her guard”, Safiya declared.

 

 

“B*, how?” Nikita sniped.

 

"She barely trusts any of us. Even _Ro's_ not at a perfect 10”.

 

 

"I have a feeling Mystic trusts herself even less”, Gabbie sighed.

 

 

“-Hey, you all removed anything sharp from her room, right?"

 

 

In response to Erica’s question.

 

 

Looks of horror!

 

 

"No!!” The Vaudevillian wheezed.

 

 

"I'm sure she'll be fine”, Nikita re-assured everyone.

 

 

"Wouldn't hurt to check…”, Safiya said cautiously.

 

"Mystic's moods are pretty unpredictable”.

 

 

"But she and Envy could still be talking”, Erica pointed out.

 

 

"I think we should check”, I said.

 

 

"Yeah”, Gabbie seconded.

 

"It could also be a chance for all of us to try to convince her to drop her guard”.

 

 

"It's settled then”.

 

Nikita clapped.

 

 

"Let's get her drunk”.

 

 

-!!

 

WHAT!!?

 

 

“-We're NOT gonna get her drunk”, Ro countered firmly.

 

"We're gonna gather everyone who we ranked at a 7 or higher on the list and we'll send a few of us at a time to check on her”.

 

 

Sounded good to me.

 

 

As we each split off to check around the house, I briefly heard our resident Troublemaker mumble ‘I still think a little alcohol wouldn't hurt’, under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Penelope...somebody needs to give her a hug!


	23. Ghost In The Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candy Pop makes a discovery.

-Candy Pop-

 

 

I gave up on getting in there when the fifty-person stampede went by.

 

Besides, I had the sneaking feeling that I would be the last person she’d want to see right now.

 

 

They’d come back…eventually.

 

 

-

 

 

Sitting there, looking out.

 

Alice’s little theory bounced around in my brain like an over-sized basketball.

 

 

Dangan Ronpa…

 

 

Kirigiri and Naegi had been from there.

 

Kork, too.

 

 

I’d never met anybody from 2, however.

 

 

No way to tell what was lurking around here if that was true.

 

 

 

-So there I was, minding my own business, when I saw something sparkling in the water.

 

 

 

Now, you know I’m a curious Jester.

 

 

Right?

 

 

Natch, I just HAD to find out what it was.

 

 

 

I hopped off the balcony, and landed feet-first.

 

 

Didn’t break my toes or nothin’!

 

 

 

Walking out into the surf, I could see it being pulled back-and-forth by the tide:

 

A tiny, pixelated hairpin.

 

 

Some kind of battleship, maybe…?

 

 

Scooping it up, I wondered where it had come from.

 

Who it had belonged to-

 

 

Guess I shouldn’t have turned my back.

 

 

 

A rouge wave smacked into my spine, and forcefully knocked me down, dragging me out into the bay before I even had a chance to get clear!

 

 

“H-hey! HEY!!”

 

 

I spluttered as another crest broke.

 

 

Filling my nose with enough water to drown a small whale.

 

 

“Come on!”

 

 

I tried to swim out, but I didn’t go very far…

 

 

It was like I was caught in the grip of something!

 

 

 

The skirt of my dirty dress fanned out around me, and for a moment, I was able to take a gulp of air.

 

 

 

“HEEEEYY!!!!”

 

 

Somebody help me!!

 

 

 

A third swell, and I was scraping open my knees on the gravelly bottom.

 

 

 

There was sucking pressure on my palm-

 

 

 

The toes of my shoes dug into the ground, grinding in vain to keep my body from being pulled out any farther!

 

It was like icy fingers were attempting to pry the pin loose.

 

 

My lungs were about to burst I couldn’t hold it for much longer-

 

Was I REALLY going to drown about a foot from shore!?

 

 

 

That would s*k.

 

 

 

Somebody’s arm wrapped around my mid-section and viciously wrenched me free!!

 

 

“D*, C.P.”

 

 

Apple-green leather…yeah, I knew who this was.

 

 

 

“How do you get yourself into these things?”

 

 

 

“You-*COUGH, COUGH* got me-“

 

 

 

He yanked harder, and I felt my right foot pop painfully out of its Mary-Jane.

 

 

He also went flying backwards with a jolt, and we both went sprawling into the sea wall.

 

 

 

I got dislodged from his grip, and spent the next twenty minutes violently heaving up all of that nasty salt water!!

 

 

 

Don’t do it, it’s not fun.

 

 

“-Ow?”

 

 

 

Blood was pooling from the center of my hand.

 

 

I opened it, and winced at the sharp ache.

 

 

 

At my blue-tinted nails un-shanking themselves from the skin of my palm.

 

 

The pin winked in the sunlight, water droplets making it look like a tiny disco ball.

 

 

 

“What’s that, and are you okay!?”

 

 

 

I turned, and whacked my head off of Manny’s chin.

 

 

“I don’t know, and I WAS-!!”

 

 

I stood up and promptly got fuzzed out.

 

 

“Whoa, careful!”

 

 

He grabbed my arm to steady me before I could collapse back into the drink.

 

 

“Let’s get you inside, and out of those wet clothes, yeah?”

 

“Don’t ever say that again”.

 

 

-

 

 

The first thing I did with the Alice dress, tights, under-wear, and shoe was toss it all into the incinerator!

 

 

**WONDERLAND BEGONE!!!**

 

 

 

“What’s that crackling noise?”

 

 

“Nothing~” I said sweetly.

 

 

 

I could see his raised eyebrow through the closed door.

 

 

 

“I don’t believe that for one minute”.

 

 

 

Whipping the closet open, I was sorely disappointed to find that the only thing in there was a bunch of white pj’s.

 

I mean, _hello!?_

 

 

_Haven’t you people ever head of pizzaz before!!_

 

 

 

So sad beggars can’t be choosers.

 

 

-

 

 

“Remind me why you were failing at the doggy-paddle again?”

 

 

I scoffed.

 

 

“Excuse you, but I’m _great_ at at the doggy-paddle!”

 

“Okay…”

 

 

“The current tried to eat me!!”

 

“That’s…a new one”.

 

 

“Whatever!”

 

I huffed.

 

 

“I saw this thang hangin’ out in plain view, and I wanted to see it”.

 

 

He poked at the sopping-wet pin.

 

 

“Huh.

 

Weird.

 

 

Who do you think it belongs to?”

 

 

“IDK, I only found it”.

 

 

“Weird”.

 

 

The Record Producer took a sip of his ‘non-alcoholic’ martini (yeah, sure).

 

 

“Maybe we should tell everybody else about it…Alice was kinda gettin’ close to plunging in herself-“

 

“Meh, doesn’t really seem like her style”.

 

“If you say so”.

 

 

Took another sip.

 

 

“You’re gonna be sooo drunk later-“

 

“Shhh! It’s non-alcoholic”.

 

“Uh-huh”.

 

 

Penelope ran past the door to the cabana.

 

 

“What’s up with that?”

 

“Maybe she had to go to the bathroom or something”.

 

 

A snort.

 

 

“What?”

 

“You are SO immature and I am loving it”.

 

“Bet I’d give Alice’s parents a heart attack”.

 

 

Ten minutes later, Gabbie, Safiya, Rosanna, Tristen, Erica, and Alice were the ones soaring past.

 

 

“B*, what do you suppose they’re doing?”

 

“Going after Penn-Penn?”

 

 

Not even two minutes after that, they circled back.

 

 

“Welp, that was a short trip”.

 

“Must be one of those ‘I-just-wanna-be-alone’-type of deals”.

 

 

I stole a sip off of his straw.

 

 

“We shall never know”.

 

“Ay, get your own martini!”

 

"Shouldn't have left it unattended!" I teased.

 

"But seriously, though".

 

 

I cleared my throat.

 

 

"Thanks for saving my life".

 

 

He winked.

 

 

"Thanks for not dying.

 

You know, when you're not saying stupid s*, you're actually a pretty cool guy".

 

 

"Yeah, same to you".

 

 

I stole another sip.

 

 

"OH COME ON!!"

 

 

 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	24. Game Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group huddles, and other important things.

-Alice-

 

 

The next order of business was to choose whom to pick for Operation: Help Mystic.

 

 

“Okay, so Rosanna should definitely be on the list-“

 

“So should you!”

 

 

Gabbie flushed slightly.

 

 

“Fine…but who else?”

 

 

“Put Safiya”, Erica said.

 

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah. MRS, A.K.A _you_ , is, like, her favorite”.

 

 

“And Matt after them, right?” Tristen tapped the corner of the sheet.

 

 

“Right”.

 

 

“-Hey!”, the Jetsetter exclaimed.

 

“That’s going down the line-“

 

 

“Of people she trusts?”

 

 

Erica laughed out loud.

 

 

“Why don’t we just re-order who we’ve got here from ‘most-trusted’, to ‘least’?”

 

 

Safiya set down her teacup.

 

 

“Yeah, I agree”.

 

 

Gabbie began to scribble furiously.

 

 

“May as well…”

 

 

Rosanna-9.5

Gabbie-8.5

Safiya-8

Matt-7.75

Alice-7.5

Envy-7.25

Alison-7

Andrea R-7

Calliope-7

Colleen-6.5

Nikita-6.5

Stella-6.5

Dooper-6

Erica-6

Ines-6

Justine-6

Liza-6

Nora-6

Tristen-6

Andrea B.-5

Candy Pop-2.5

Penelope-1.5

 

 

"Poor Penelope…”

 

Ro sighed.

 

 

"She's selling herself short”.

 

 

"Realistically, it might not be as far off”, Safiya stated bluntly.

 

"She was really p*d about that”.

 

 

"What's the average level of trust out of these people, anyway?" Tristen asked.

 

 

The Investigative Reporter rose to her feet, and hurried off to the kitchen.

 

For a good ten minutes, we heard her fling open drawers and press buttons at lightning-speed.

 

 

"6.36 repeating”.

 

 

"Great”, Nikita said sarcastically.

 

"So who do we recruit?"

 

 

"I'd say anyone who falls below that average, we cross off”.

 

 

"Good call”, Gabbie agreed.

 

 

Rosanna-9.5

Gabbie-8.5

Safiya-8

Matt-7.75

Alice-7.5

Envy-7.25

Alison-7

Andrea R-7

Calliope-7

Colleen-6.5

Nikita-6.5

Stella-6.5

 

 

We were down to twelve now…

 

 

"And we take out those of us present who are still on that list”.

 

Safiya re-joined the group, pocket calculator in hand.

 

 

"That's Nikita, Alice, myself, Gabbie, and Ro”.

 

 

Matt-7.75

Envy-7.25

Alison-7

Andrea R-7

Calliope-7

Colleen-6.5

Stella-6.5

 

 

"That's only seven people we need to talk to!” I counted.

 

"Seems a bit more manageable”.

 

 

"Let's get to it then”.

 

 

"Let's get the b* drunk!"

 

More clapping from the enthusiastic Troublemaker.

 

 

 

_She must really want to break out the alcohol._

 

 

 

"We're not getting her drunk!” Gabbie groaned.

 

 

Oh good-

 

 

 

"At least not yet”.

 

 

-

 

 

“-"So wait, let me see if I've got this right. You're saying that Penelope thinks hypnosis will help Mystic's anxiety”.

 

 

 

Six of seven we were able to find.

 

All except for Envy…

 

 

 

Who was probably still with Mystic.

 

 

 

"Uh-huh”.

 

 

Andrea R. looked Highly-Skeptical.

 

 

I was too, but…

 

 

 

"But Mystic's guard is still up”.

 

 

"Yup”.

 

 

"And you want US six-“

 

 

 

Gestured to everyone on the couches.

 

 

 

"To help you try to convince her to drop her guard”.

 

 

"Basically”.

 

 

 

Gabbie sounded so positive it would work.

 

I wished I could share her confidence.

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

"Why not just get her drunk?"

 

 

"Thank you!" Nikita celebrated.

 

"SOMEONE agrees with me!!”

 

 

 

…Can I be the first to say how much of a bad idea that is?

 

 

 

"She's only 20”, Colleen snapped.

 

 

"But why us six?"

 

 

 

Stella was apprehensive.

 

 

 

"We figured you, and Envy, and a few of us, are the people she has the most trust in”.

 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

 

"I mean, it wouldn't hurt to try”.

 

Matt shrugged.

 

 

"What do you want us to do?"

 

 

"That's the problem.

 

"We're not sure how to approach the subject. I mean, if we tried playing mind games with her, she's gonna catch on and trust us even less”.

 

 

“-Envy!" Andrea R. called out.

 

"C'mon out here, Plant Boi!"

 

 

There he was peeking through the doorway like the adorable cutie he was.

 

 

Shuffling into the room, Gabbie gave him the spiel.

 

 

 

"If you'd told me sooner, I'd probably be able to start it off."

 

 

"How about we split off into groups and formulate a plan?" Rosanna suggested.

 

"Sounds good to me”, Safiya declared.

 

 

Thus, we started to break off.

 

 

I felt a hand on my shoulder-

 

 

"Can I talk to you in private for a bit?"

 

 

Envy.

 

 

"Of course”.

 

 

There was a little alcove off of the pool area.

 

 

Sitting in two of the wicker chairs that someone unseen had set up…

 

 

We must’ve sat there forever in silence.

 

 

"So.....What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

 

 

He played with his vines.

 

 

I knew immediately.

 

 

 

That he had something on his mind-

 

 

"C'mon”.

 

 

I gently touched his arm.

 

 

"You can tell me…”

 

 

He was blushing now, a bright grass-green.

 

 

I’d never seen him do that before.

 

 

"Um.....

 

……

 

 

 

"I'm not sure how to put it”.

 

 

"Then just say it”.

 

 

Seemed like a no-brainer to me.

 

 

He shook his head.

 

 

"No, it would be wrong”.

 

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

 

"It needs to be special”.

 

 

"What does?"

 

 

I tilted my head, because I did NOT know what he was implying.

 

At all.

 

 

"Alice, oh Alice”.

 

 

He sighed, smiled sadly.

 

 

"I......well.....it's been a while since we've known each other”.

 

 

I nodded…

 

 

"It has”.

 

 

"And.......well........I.......things have.....happened”.

 

 

Mm-hm…

 

 

"Yup”.

 

 

Just get to the point, please…

 

 

"And.....*gulp.*.........we've both grown”.

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

Still not sure where he was going with this…

 

 

"And.....well...I suppose....in that time.....emotions have......become a thing”.

 

 

Uh-huh…

 

 

"Definitely”.

 

 

Another super-long silence…

 

 

_Say what you mean out loud!_

 

I can take it, whatever it is!!!!

 

 

I PROMISE.

 

 

><

 

 

"Envy, whatever you need to say, just tell me. It doesn't need to be anything convoluted”.

 

 

A deep breath.

 

A second, deeper breath-

 

 

 

"Alice, I----"

 

 

 

"HEY!"

 

 

Oh, hi Gabbie.

 

 

"You two gonna come help?"

 

 

“-Oh right”.

 

 

 

We were supposed to be doing that, now weren’t we?

 

 

I jumped to my feet, and made for the door.

 

 

 

Turning back, I saw that he hadn’t moved.

 

 

 

“…Aren't you gonna come inside?"

 

 

"In a bit”.

 

…

 

 

…What had I done?

 

 

Envy’s poker face was non-existent, we both knew it-

 

 

 

And I could already tell that he was very, _very_ upset.

 

Nervous, as well.

 

 

But I didn’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Envy...what's wrong?


	25. Who Sang What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeth-gnasher.

-Envy-

 

 

I had been warned about this…

 

 

It still hurt.

 

 

 

What was worse was knowing that Alice would blame herself-

 

When the only ire I had for anyone was Gabbie.

 

 

Why did she have to interrupt right then!?

 

 

Sighing irritably, I got up.

 

There wasn’t much that I could do about it now…

 

 

I would simply have to wait for another occasion in the future.

 

If ever.

 

 

-

 

 

Days passed, and that opportunity never came.

 

We were always busy.

 

 

It was _maddening_ -

 

And I began to worry that what we had…

 

 

That it would become strained by the constant gulf between us.

 

 

Why couldn’t I just spit it out!?

 

 

‘Os iusti 

 

meditabitur 

 

sapientiam,

 

Et lingua eius 

 

loquetur indicium’.

 

 

-Wait.

 

 

‘Beatus vir qui,

 

suffert tentationem,

 

Quoniam cum 

 

probates fuerit accipiet coronam vitae’.

 

 

What-

 

 

‘Kyrie,  ignis divine, eleison’.

 

 

That song…

 

 

‘O quam sancta, 

 

quam serena

 

quam benigma, 

 

quam amoena 

 

O castitatis lilium’.

 

 

It was the same as…

 

 

 

The one that accompanied the Candy Man’s death.

 

 

-

 

 

"What the h* was that?

 

Mystic?"

 

 

Safiya was the first of us to voice what we were all thinking.

 

 

But it was Colleen who was the first to approach the ‘sleeping’ girl.

 

 

"Mystic? Mystic, honey?"

 

 

She opened her eyes, yawned, and stared blankly.

 

"Huh?"

 

 

"What was that?" Penelope sounded shocked.

 

"Was that you?"

 

 

"What was?"

 

"That song”.

 

"What song?"

 

"The song that was coming from the balcony”, Nikita said matter-of-factly.

 

"What balcony?"

 

"Well, we assume it's that one”.

 

 

I pointed at her balcony door.

 

 

"What about it?"

 

"Was that where it was coming from?" Matt asked.

 

"Where what was coming from?"

 

"The song”, Ro stated.

 

"What song?"

 

"That one that we heard”, Andrea Brooks said.

 

"When?"

 

"Just a few moments ago”.

 

"What did it sound like?"

 

 

"Beautiful…”

 

 

Rosanna sighed.

 

 

"What was beautiful?"

 

"The song, **b***!” Nikita groaned.

 

"What song?"

 

"The song from the _f*g_ balcony!"

 

"What balcony?"

 

 

Candy Pop slapped a hand against his forehead in exasperation.

 

 

"You did this during the whole Horace sh-bang”.

 

"The what?"

 

"When we were with Horace”.

 

 

Manny was turning a bit red-faced.

 

 

"Why were we with him?"

 

"He wanted to turn us into Wonderland characters”, Tristen replied.

 

"Why did he want to do that?"

 

"I dunno cuz he was insane or something!” Erica snapped.

 

"But he's right. You did it during that”.

 

"Did what?"

 

"This thing…?”

 

 

Alice’s voice was unsure.

 

Then again, she hadn’t been there for it-

 

 

"What thing?"

 

"That stalling thing”, Penelope huffed.

 

"What stalling thing?"

 

"WHAT THE F*K YOU'RE DOING RIGHT NOW!" Nikita flat-out screamed.

 

_"Did you or did you not sing that d* song!?”_

 

"What song?"

 

"The really pretty song”, Lauren reiterated for the thousandth time.

 

 

I was beginning to get tired of chasing the issue around in circles.

 

 

"What did it sound like?"

 

"Really f*g pretty”, Tyler repeated.

 

"No, I meant like what were the lyrics?"

 

"I dunno. They were in another language”, Gabbie ‘informed’ her.

 

"What language?"

 

"Latin”, Alison answered.

 

"That was the Latin song that Lennan and I sang together”.

 

 

There was still a hint of pain in her expression.

 

 

"What song?"

 

 

Nikita looked as if she wanted to strangle her, and the Vampire Princess put a calming hand upon her shoulder.

 

 

"She wasn't lucid when it happened”.

 

 

-Incoherent mumbling under the other woman’s breath.

 

 

"That was the song Lennan and I sang together just before he died”.

 

"Really?" 

 

 

Actual confusion, not a ruse.

 

She nodded in confirmation.

 

 

"So was that you or wasn't it?"

 

Colleen was understandably impatient.

 

 

"I don't sing”.

 

 

Liar.

 

 

“B*”, Gabbie spat.

 

"Yes, you do”.

 

 

"You don't know that”.

 

"You were singing Monster when Ro and I found you that one time”.

 

"When did that happen?"

 

 

**"OH MY GOD! JUST ANSWERING THE F*G QUESTIOOOOOOOOOONN!"**

 

 

-Now Nikita was threatening to tear out her hair.

 

 

 

Gaze darting for a distraction-it landed on me.

 

 

 

The brief eye contact was enough to make me blush.

 

I had once initially distrusted her.

 

 

But that moment in the hotel…had changed my opinion.

 

 

I didn’t know if it was because she’d made me think of Alice in that moment, or if I’d genuinely come to like…like…her…

 

 

 

“B*, fess up!”

 

 

The interrogation continued on while I looked at the wall.

 

 

Embarrassed.

 

 

"Can’t…I'm asleep”.

 

 

"So, do we take that as a yes?"

 

 

Poor Alice sounded so confused…

 

 

"Yeah”, Liza replied.

 

"If she won't tell us, I guess we'll just have to make our own judgment”.

 

 

I wondered what she would make of that.

 

 

"I'd like to hear it from her, though”, Tana pouted.

 

 

"Forget it. She's stubborn as f*”.

 

 

Gabbie…gave up.

 

 

“Anyone hungry?"

 

 

"I am!"

 

 

"I can try to barbecue something”, Safiya offered.

 

"I'll help!"

 

“H*, let's make it a pool party”.

 

 

"Can we PLEASE have booze there?”

 

 

"Sure”.

 

 

Colleen glared at her disapprovingly.

 

 

"YES!"

 

 

 

This could only lead to disaster…

 

 

-Alice-

 

 

"Hey, Alice.

 

Can I talk to you for a sec?"

 

 

I was just about to leave.

 

 

"Yeah, sure, what's up?"

 

"So, if someone were to confess that they liked you, how would you want them to do it?"

 

 

"Easy.

 

“I’d just want them to tell me”.

 

 

She blinked as if that were the most inconceivable thing in the world.

 

 

"That's it?"

 

"That's it”.

 

 

That’s all I needed…

 

 

“Why?"

 

"Just curious”.

 

 

...

 

 

"Ooookay. You good?"

 

 

 

She nodded, and I went on my way-

 

 

 

"Mystic, was that actually you singing?"

 

 

 

Almost forgot.

 

 

 

"I......IPLEADTHEFIFTH”, she blurted rapidly.

 

 

Her flushed cheeks were a dead giveaway, though.

 

I giggled.

 

 

"Don't worry, I'll try not to tell the others if it's true”.

 

 

She pursed her lips, folded her arms, and turned away.

 

I think she was just playing around…

 

 

I _think…_?

 

 

 

"Fine”.

 

I shrugged, smiling good-naturedly.

 

 

"They'll find out eventually. You gonna join us for the pool party?"

 

 

"Are they gonna play anime tracks?"

 

 

That would be cool.

 

 

"I could try to get them to”.

 

 

Never mind the fact that the only ones I knew belonged to Magical Girl Raising Project.

 

And probably some Pretty Cure....? 

 

 

"Then maybe.

 

Cuz I look fat in a swimsuit”.

 

 

"You're more cherubic than fat!” I protested.

 

 

"You're just saying that to be nice”.

 

 

What’s wrong with being nice?

 

Especially if it’s true.

 

 

"Hey, having fat means there's more of you to love. As long as you're healthy and happy, what's a little chubbiness got against you?"

 

 

She pondered that for a second.

 

 

"You know? I've noticed something. We love it when pets and babies are chubby. H*, we think it's downright adorable. So then why's it seen as bad when we're older?"

 

 

Oh…I patted my lower lip with a finger while I thought.

 

 

"Hmm. I don't think I've ever considered that before. I dunno why”.

 

 

Just another question I couldn’t answer, I suppose…

 

 

“Anyway, you really should come out to the pool. It's so nice out tonight”.

 

 

"I'm not so sure. After that little fiasco, I feel like people are gonna badger me to sing again”.

 

 

-OH!

 

 

I gasped as an idea suddenly struck me!!

 

 

"That's it”.

 

 

 

-In a whisper, and then I was OUT of there as fast as my legs could take me!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been so nervous at myself. What are you doing, ME!?


	26. A Bad Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No way this could go wrong at all...

I spent half-an-hour nicely asking everybody to meet me in the basement.

 

When they all showed up, I locked the door.

 

 

Hopefully, Mystic wasn’t planning on coming down here anytime soon.

 

 

"So what I'm thinking is that we should have another pool party soon, but bigger, and...."

 

 

I let the idea sit…needed to build the right amount of tension…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

"With a talent show!"

 

 

 

...They all stared at me like I was nuts.

 

 

"Huh?"

 

 

Teala, especially.

 

 

"Why?"

 

"Well, we're frustrated about her not admitting it was her singing, right?"

 

"I mean, a little”, Joey admitted.

 

"So what if we set up a talent show?”

 

 

 

Give her an excuse to do it for real.

 

 

 

"You sure that'll work?"

 

"Why not?" 

 

“…

 

…You don't remember the last time we tried to have a talent show?" 

 

 

Roi sounded slightly nervous.

 

 

"I sure as **h*** do and my foot hurts just thinking about it”.

 

 

Nikita rubbed the toe of her boot.

 

 

 

I guess something had happened while they were initially trying to get Mystic to go…?

 

 

 

"Then we won't put out a sign-up sheet. Everyone will just have to perform something”.

 

"That'll take the whole night”, Colleen protested.

 

"And even if it doesn't, she's gonna find a way around partaking in it”.

 

 

Taylor sighed heavily.

 

 

"You know how Mystic is…”

 

 

Unfortunately, I did.

 

She’d either create a weird distraction, or just run away again.

 

 

-Then Penelope gasped.

 

 

"Are you still attempting to convince her to let me hypnotize her?"

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

"What if you proceed with that and then I have her be my volunteer? Then we could also get her to sing”.

 

"And if she doesn't go up?" 

 

 

Taylor was almost as bad as me with the loopholes.

 

 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it”, Sierra asserted.

 

"For now, I think we should put up a sign-up sheet. If she wants to, she can sign up. If not, we'll have Penelope choose her as the volunteer”.

 

"Sounds pretty solid”, Matt agreed.

 

 

"Except what if she runs off?"

 

 

Gabbie was ready.

 

 

"We station people around at certain times to make sure she doesn’t”.

 

 

"The entire time until the talent show?"

 

 

_Hmm…_

 

I winced slightly.

 

 

Safiya _did_ have a point…

 

 

"That's gonna be a lot of effort. Plus she'll realize something's up if we go that route”.

 

 

"What if we tried to put a tracker on her?" Candy Pop asked.

 

 

"No!”

 

No way.

 

 

"She's having trouble trusting us as it is. If we chip her, then she might never trust us again”.

 

 

"Especially with a traitor in our midst”, Taylor added.

 

…

 

Almost forgot about that…

 

 

"Can we maybe NOT bring up the traitor?" Bailey groaned.

 

"We're here to relax, so we might as well”.

 

 

"But we still don't know how to make sure Mystic doesn't run off”, Sasha reminded us.

 

 

"How the h* would she be able to run off? She's on a chain of islands. Chances are we'd be able to find her.

 

Now I think we should get started on that pool party”.

 

 

 

Everyone got up, and headed upstairs.

 

It was time to set things up in the backyard.

 

 

I trailed behind them all, mind churning furiously.

 

 

The little fact that a traitor was present had been brought back to the forefront of my mind, and now I couldn’t help but wonder:

 

 

 

Who WAS it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me...ME...this is gonna make her hate you more...what are you doing....


	27. Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curses abound here.

Veggie-burgers were on the grill.

 

The opening theme to _One Piece_ was playing.

 

And a lot of people were chilling in the pool, Writers and Guests alike.

 

 

Mortimer had even managed to somehow talk Calliope into competing in the limbo contest (which she WON).

 

 

So far, things were a roaring success.

 

 

Except.

 

 

"Isn't Mystic gonna be here?"

 

 

A certain somebody had yet to mosey on out of her room.

 

 

"She said she might…”

 

 

I nervously brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

 

 

“Should we check on her?"

 

 

I had the sneaking suspicion she’d decided to sneak out again.

 

 

"Probably not, we should let her take her time”.

 

 

Joey gave me a reassuring smile.

 

 

 

She’ll come here when she’s ready.

 

 

-

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

This…wasn’t how I’d pictured things going after the end.

 

 

I’d pulled off my lie, and they were stuck.

 

 

 

-I’d even sunk the fifth island behind me.

 

 

 

But…

 

 

…

 

 

Once again…

 

 

I’d managed to survive my fate.

 

 

Though Monomi _was_ gone…

 

 

If she'd washed up here someplace, I'd had yet to find her.

 

 

I think she’d recognize me, though.

 

 

 

Right?

 

 

 

Even if I looked like a dog.

 

 

 

-Nanami Chiaki-

 

 

 

_I am one of the protectorsssss of thissssss temple. I'm sssssstationed here to keep prying handssssss away, onessssss ssssssuch assssss yourssssss._

 

 

_What? Oh no. I don't plan on stealing anything. I don't even know what's in there. I just wanna see what's inside._

 

 

 

…Someone was here?

 

 

"One of the protectors? What about the others?"

 

 

The voices got louder.

 

Becoming more and more clear as I left the sunken shadows:

 

 

A girl in gold and a giant cobra.

 

 

"I'm the other one”.

 

 

"Chiaki?"

 

 

She looked really surprised.

 

 

"Wait. AI or real?"

 

 

"Real?"

 

 

I think…?

 

 

"I went inside and accidentally put my hand on one of the relics. A statue of Anubis.

 

That's why I look like this”.

 

 

Ears, a muzzle, and a tail.

 

 

"And you?"

 

 

She turned to the kind snake.

 

 

"I was a curioussssss young lad, but I went inside and my hand fell on a picture of Wadjet, the cobra goddessssss.

 

Onccccccce a female touchesssss the sssssame picture, she and I shall be bonded for eternity and Missssss ChiAnubisssssssss shall be here waiting for her Princccccce Charming”.

 

 

"But why are you transformed all the way and Chiaki isn't?"

 

 

"I was transformed more recently than he was”.

 

 

I sighed.

 

 

Who would my Prince Charming even be?

 

 

The only boys I knew and liked were either dead, or had left the program entirely.

 

 

They probably had no idea at all that I was still alive…not to mention half-canine.

 

 

 

"Is there any way to undo the curse?"

 

 

"It's likely too late for him, but it might not be too late for me. There's an antidote inside the temple. I can go with you and show you where it is.

 

Cordjet, would you be okay holding down the fort for a while?"

 

 

"If I musssssst…”

 

 

"Cordjet?"

 

 

"Once we begin our transformation, our names are changed in some way to signify that we are property of that god for eternity or until the curse is lifted. His name used to be Corbin”.

 

 

We also got some level of magical power as well.

 

 

With just a wave of my hand, I could conjure up a staff topped with a golden jackal’s head.

 

I tapped it against the ground a few times, and it lit from within.

 

 

The torches mounted on the walls ahead of us glowed to life.

 

 

"Are you ready?"

 

 

She shrugged.

 

 

"I guess”.

 

 

And in we went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a BAD feeling about this...


	28. The Heart Doesn't Know What It Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention how much I hate love triangles?

-Alice-

 

 

The delicious smells of grilled meat.

 

The sounds of water splashing.

 

The upbeat tempo of _Sakabe_ …

 

 

Everybody was having an amazing time swimming and otherwise jamming out.

 

This beach party was a clear success!

 

 

Except.

 

 

"Where's Mystic?" I whispered in Penelope’s ear.

 

"It's been like an hour”.

 

 

"I suppose she's still getting ready”.

 

 

Mm…

 

 

I shifted from one side to the other, restless.

 

 

She was probably right, but-

 

 

"I don't know what you're all so worried about”.

 

 

Tana leisurely floated by on an inflatable raft.

 

 

"Just let the girl do what she wants on occasion. If she doesn't wanna come to the party, then she doesn't wanna come to the party”.

 

 

"Yeah, but this is Mystic we're talking about”.

 

 

Rene, in the process of filing down her nails, jumped into the conversation leaving me confused for a few moments as to where this new voice had come from.

 

 

"She's bound to have gotten herself stuck in some sort of trap or something”.

 

 

"I mean, she's not wrong…”

 

 

Matt pushed his glasses a little higher onto his nose.

 

 

"I've been doing a little research on this place. It's a chain of islands connected to one another. They call it Jabberwock Island”.

 

 

Penelope giggled quietly.

 

 

She must’ve been thinking of Horace…

 

 

"But not only that. On one of these islands is what's called the temple of the Collector. Whoever this Collector is, he seems to have either manifested or stolen certain relics linked to certain mythological deities. When someone touches one, they become the property of the relating deity”.

 

 

…

 

 

…Which island was that on again, and why had I never heard of it before now?

 

(Even more importantly, _why hadn’t the original sixteen students trapped here!?_ )

 

 

"Then maybe it wouldn't hurt to check”, Liza called from where the skewers were being prepared.

 

"I'll go check”, Joey spoke up.

 

"I'll go with you”, Nikita added loudly.

 

 

"I think I should go with you both”, Rosanna finally concluded.

 

 

 

And so.

 

 

 

Off they went.

 

 

-Envy-

 

 

Alice was alone at last.

 

My heart fluttered as the wind tousled her hair from afar.

 

 

I would never have a better chance to confess how I felt.

 

 

…

 

 

…If only it were that simple.

 

 

 

My heart fluttered for Mystic too.

 

 

-

 

 

The Cursed God had a point about her being so innocent, but it wasn’t in the way that he thought.

 

(Probably the only time we ever would agree on anything).

 

 

Even so, whenever Alice was around, she was stuck on my mind with her own air of innocence-

 

An almost complete contrast.

 

 

-What they both had in common, however, was an identical sense of wide-eyed idealism that had me entangled before I was even aware of what was happening.

 

 

I felt like I was caught on an endless carousel ride between the two of them…a real-life parallel to a song I’d once heard about someone else in a similar situation:

 

 

_Isn't this madness, who could foresee,_

 

_how one trick of timing could ruin it all._

 

 

_One in her bedroom, one in the backyard,_

 

_nothing between them but me and a wall._

 

 

_See, there's Mystic, noble and pious, my esteem for her only grows,_

 

_but when I am with Mystic, my heart's a-flutter, thinking of_

 

 

_dear Alice, full of such wonder, sweetness, and dare I say it, love._

 

 

But _when I'm with dear Alice, whom do I admire, none but_

 

_Mystic, dreamy and lovely, who couldn't love her, heaven knows._

 

 

_Round and round and round it goes!_

 

 

 

With some changes to the lyrics, of course…

 

 

In any event, I was beginning to maddeningly second-guess myself!

 

On the one hand, I was hopelessly in love with Alice, but on the other, I could never tell what Mystic would do next, making me love her all the more for her unpredictability.

 

 

-Which I couldn’t let happen for obvious reasons...

 

 

I had to get a grip and make up my mind!!

 

 

 

…And Alice was the one whom I had known the longest.

 

 

 

Gulping in a deep breath, I strode over to her side, and tapped her on the shoulder.

 

 

"Alice?”

 

 

She turned, a question already forming upon her lips.

 

 

“I need to talk to you”.

 

 

“…Is this about the thing you were trying to say last time?"

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

"Well, are you going to say it or are you going to be convoluted about it?"

 

 

"N-no”.

 

 

She tilted her head.

 

 

"I'll.......just say it”.

 

 

 

Took another deep breath-

 

Stood there with my mouth closed like an idiot.

 

 

They were clinging to the back of my mind, the words that I wanted to say-

 

I tried to push them out with all my might!

 

 

_Say it, you absolute dolt! Just come out and tell her how you feel!!!_

 

 

“Uh-well I-that is, I-you remember what I said last-I’ve been-I’ve been meaning to-“

 

 

Oh **God**.

 

 

I shut myself up immediately!

 

What a _mess_ I was-!!

 

 

She burst out laughing!

 

 

"Cat's got your tongue?"

 

 

The sound of it was so musical and lovely that I blushed to the roots of my hair.

 

 

Okay…calm yourself.

 

_You just have to calm yourself-_

 

 

When I was no longer apt to ramble off on a senseless tangent, I said:

 

"Alice”.

 

 

I must confess that I---

 

 

WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER, SHE'S SO DEAD!

 

 

Nikita’s terrifying roar cut me off, and made everyone within five miles leap into the stratosphere.

 

 

Also Tana fell off her raft, Safiya was splattered with nail paint from Rene’s flinching fingers, and Liza nearly flopped into the plate of skewered vegetables she was carrying.

 

 

"Who's dead?” Sierra whimpered.

 

 

"Mystic's not in her room”, Joey sighed.

 

 

Alice’s eyes widened as the alarm bells jangled in her ears.

 

 

"Alice, wait!"

 

 

I stretched out a hand as she began to run off!

 

 

"I haven't told you---!"

 

 

"You can tell me later”.

 

 

With a sinking feeling, I wondered if my feelings for her would still be there by then.

 

It was going to slowly drive me insane; the not-knowing of whether or not they would flip to Mystic the next time I saw her.

 

 

-

 

 

Swallowing down another gulp, I joined the crowd streaming into the living room.

 

I’d evidently missed the first part of whatever had gone on in my absence, but it seemed to me like they were putting together…some kind of strategy…

 

 

"Where the h* could she have gone?" Destorm asked crankily as Matt pulled out a large book and laid it out onto the coffee table.

 

 

Opening it to a highly-detailed map, he abruptly quieted, and indicated something upon it with his finger.

 

 

"Look-is this what you were talking about earlier, when you mentioned the Collector?"

 

 

"That's it”.

 

 

"Do you think she could be there?" Lauren fretted.

 

 

"Knowing Mystic”, Safiya deadpanned whilst cleaning herself of nail polish, “She's _likely_ there”.

 

 

"Now that I think about it”, Rosanna observed, “There's a temple that looks a lot like the one on that map. I saw it when I caught a glance out of her window”.

 

 

"Yeah, she's definitely there”.

 

Andrea R. chuckled.

 

 

-The lights went out.

 

A power surge!?

 

 

There was a deafening **snap** as the blinds dropped as well.

 

 

"What's going on?" Justine yelled out in a panic.

 

"I don't know, but I feel weird”, Alex answered somewhat hesitantly…

 

 

"So do I”.

 

 

The lights whisked back on.

 

 

At first, I couldn’t detect what it was that appeared to be out of the ordinary.

 

 

Then I saw that some of the Guests’ clothes…had changed.

 

 

 

“R-Ro?”

 

I did a double-take.

 

 

"What are you wearing!?”

 

 

Her eyes roved from her new black-and-white dress to the silk gloves upon her hands.

 

 

Before she could say anything-

 

 

" _Tim!_

You're alive!!”

 

 

Andrea B.'s cry of happiness had us all whirling.

 

-And there he was.

 

 

In, again, a new brown coat with white, four-pointed stars emblazoned upon it, a red-patterned ascot, and teal shirt.

 

 

"What?"

 

 

Gabbie made an impromptu twirl on the spot, her new dress a pale-turquoise and fit for the movie awards.

 

 

_"How!?”_

 

 

"I think I can answer that”.

 

 

He was wearing a yellow jacket, dark pants, and a darker-colored shirt unbuttoned at least twice (or thrice).

 

 

I had no idea who he was.

 

At all.

 

 

"Bretman!" Nikita squealed in delight.

 

"What the f* are you doing here!!?”

 

 

“…Jael, do you wanna explain it to them?"

 

 

She smiled sheepishly.

 

 

"I _may_ have forgotten to update you all on the events of the real world”.

 

 

I had to how quickly she re-gathered her composure.

 

 

"They're making an All-Star season starring some of you who have died. As a twist, Joey invited Mr. Bretman Rock to partake as the Playboy”.

 

 

"So then, why's Tim here?" Tana wisped.

 

She posed in a nearby mirror, looking every bit the Cowgirl.

 

 

"And how the _h*_ is it All-Stars if Bretman's in this? He's never _been_ in one of these death games”.

 

 

"Because one, f* you..."

 

 

-I raised an eyebrow.

 

 

“And two, he was picked to be one of the contestants.

 

Meaning he has the opportunity to come back to life”.

 

 

Made sense to me…

 

 

“However there's a small problem”.

 

 

Now what?

 

 

"Is it actually a small problem?"

 

 

Penelope furrowed her brow in concern as we all waited for him to continue with bated breath.

 

 

"No, b*, far from it”.

 

He sighed.

 

 

 

"The problem is that his spirit is connected to his character's lifeline, meaning if he dies in the show, he dies in this world as well”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you are. Don't mind me...TT


	29. Gamer Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RPG trivia, and more bombshells.

-Nanami Chiaki-

 

 

Deeper into the pyramid, the lady in gold started to become chattier:

 

"Wait, if this antidote is inside of the temple, then why did you never go inside to get it?"

 

"I had my chance. I was trying to help Cordjet, but then..."

 

 

I gestured to the new additions.

 

 

"This happened”.

 

"And how are you able to go inside now?"

 

 

I shrugged.

 

 

"Master Anubis must not mind me leading you through”.

 

"Okay. What do you mean by property? Can they possess you or....?"

 

"Well, technically yes.

 

If they choose, the one you belong to is able to take control of your mind and/or body whenever they wish”.

 

 

"Has he.......ever done that to you?"

 

 

…

 

 

"A few times.

 

-Mostly if I ever tried to run away, though.

 

 

Once, for a whole day, he overflowed my mind with euphoria while focusing my mind on him. I suppose it was a sort of.....operant conditioning”.

 

 

It got very…creepy.

 

 

"Did it work?"

 

"Yes”.

 

 

I’d never felt like that before, so it was only a given that it would have _some_ effect on me…

 

 

"At least for a while. Since he hasn't done it for some time, it's been wearing off a bit”.

 

"So, what relics are there and what Gods or Goddesses do they belong to?"

 

"Well, there's a statue of Anubis, of course, an engraving or picture of Wadjet, the cobra goddess, there's a sarcophagus symbolizing Osiris, the god of Death, a golden pomegranate belonging to Persephone, a gemstone belonging to Hades, a trident belonging to Poseidon, a jester hat belonging to Loki, and while not particularly a god, a scale belonging to the lindorm king, just to name a few”.

 

 

"So even if you just TOUCH one of these, you're sc*d?”

 

 

I nodded-

 

Then stuck a hand to ‘stop’, and spun her around to face me.

 

 

"How do I know I can trust you?"

 

"Ask me anything, and I'll tell you”.

 

“…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

What's your name?"

 

"Mystic”.

 

"Not your talent, your name”.

 

"In this world, that IS my name”.

 

 

I blinked.

 

 

"You're.....not of this world?"

 

 

She shook her head.

 

 

I got the sense that if she could, she _would_ live here.

 

 

"Anything else you want to know? I'll answer anything. If you wanna test me on anything, go ahead”.

 

 

"Okay.

 

You have 30 seconds to name as many Legend of Zelda games as you can. Go!"

 

"Twilight Princess, Majora's Mask, Ocarina of Time, Phantom Hourglass, Spirit Tracks, Breath of the Wild, Legend of Zelda, Skyward Sword, Wind Waker---"

 

"Time. Hmmmm...nine titles. Not too bad”.

 

 

She even mentioned some of the classics, which was good…

 

 

“How many of them have you played?"

 

 

A blush.

 

 

"Just one, and I haven't finished it”.

 

"Which one?"

 

"Twilight Princess”.

 

“Okay…”

 

 

The next one would have to be harder.

 

 

“Name as many dungeons/temples as you can from that game in 30 seconds. Go!"

 

"Forest Temple, Lakebed Temple, Arbiter's Grounds, Temple of Time, the Goron Mines, Snowpeak Ruins, Temple in the Sky---"

 

“Time. 6 and a half”.

 

"6 and a half?"

 

"It's City in the Sky, not Temple”, I corrected.

 

"I haven't played that far”.

 

"Okay, name 3 games that this temple reminds you of. No time limit”.

 

"Laffy Taffy 3D Pyramid would definitely be one”.

 

 

She was looking around here when she said it, so…

 

It must’ve reminded her of this place.

 

 

"Would you could Arbiter's Grounds even though it's a temple in a game?”

 

"Sure, why not? And your third?"

 

"I would assume this is also a temple Lara Croft would go through”.

 

"In what game?"

 

"Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris. I've never played it, though”.

 

"You'll definitely find Osiris in here”.

 

"Why are you asking me all of these questions?"

 

 

…

 

 

"Does the phrase 'Little Orphan Annie' ring a bell?"

 

 

Her lips twisted with guilt, or fear, I don’t know…

 

Which it was.

 

 

Both, probably.

 

 

"Yes, unfortunately. But how did you here about that?"

 

“…I’ve been speaking with the Cursed God”.

 

 

She stopped short.

 

 

"He promised that I could get Monomi back if I brought you back to him”.

 

"He was the cause of why you look like this, isn't he?"

 

"Well, indirectly, yes.

 

He told me that there was a gemstone inside of this temple that he thought you would like. He told me that since I've probably gone through a lot of temples in video games that I could apply my skills and get it for you. But even if I had, I would assume that he meant the gemstone belonging to Hades. If I'd touched it, I'd have become the property of Hades.

 

I don't know if he knew that that would happen…”

 

 

Though considering what I’d done to them all, I had a feeling he would’ve been just fine with that.

 

 

"Wait. So does that mean.......he's nearby?"

 

 

…If ‘nearby’ meant about a thousand leagues below the rest of Jabberwock Island.

 

Right at the bottom of the ocean.

 

 

"Did you......have another dream about him, by chance?"

 

"How.....did you---?"

 

"I learned that those dreams only happen when he tries to summon you, and I learned that you had had another one earlier on.

 

Clearly he failed.

 

 

Part of the reason he failed this time is because of the Future Foundation's protective barriers”.

 

 

That I’d put up.

 

 

“Another part of it is your resistance. I take it you struggled against him?”

 

 

"Of course”.

 

 

"If you hadn't, you likely wouldn't have woken up. Your body would've either disintegrated entirely or reappeared at his location. Either way, he would've had you had you not resisted”.

 

Placated, she started to walk on again.

 

"You said you were helping Corbin, right?"

 

 

Yes.

 

 

"But the Cursed God also sent you to get the gemstone…Are you using perjury?"

 

 

"How do you---?"

 

 

That was a secret from V3!

 

 

Only the Protagonists could ever know about that…!

 

 

"Because if you're an AI, then you know the DR mechanics from any of the games."

 

 

-And I was the exception.

 

So far, anyway.

 

 

"I swear, I'm not”.

 

"Sure”.

 

 

She glared at me disbelievingly.

 

 

"I swear. I don't want to bring you to him if you don't want to be around him”.

 

 

I’d nearly died for the second time to do it.

 

But she wouldn’t know about that…

 

 

**Nobody** would.

 

 

"How do I know you're not a traitor again?"

 

"You can ask me anything you want about the Cursed God and his crew. I've overheard some of their conversations”.

 

 

"Okay”, she sighed.

 

"So I don't know if you know or not, but there's a traitor amongst our group who's spying for the Cursed God. Who are they?"

 

 

…I knew it.

 

 

"Well, I might be wrong, but I think I heard that their name begins with an M, a Y, an S, a T, an I, or a C”.

 

 

"That's just the letters in my name”.

 

 

"Okay, I'll tell you. I know it starts with either an A, a B, an E, a D a P, a C, an H, an N, an I, an R, an S, or a T. They kept bringing up multiple names, so I wasn't sure who it was exactly”.

 

 

"Whose names did you hear?"

 

"Are you sure you want to know?"

 

 

Her vigorous nodding told me that she did...

 

 

 

Somewhat regretfully, I said:

 

“I heard the names Alice, Bailey, Elsie, Envy, Erica, Dooper, Penelope, Candy Pop, Ciel, Hazel, Nora, Ines, Rene, Sasha, Stella, Tristen, and Taylor”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why I love you, Chiaki. (:
> 
> Also, why are there so many names!!!?


	30. On The Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki's path has NOT been an easy one.

“…Are you sure that's who you heard?"

 

"All of those names. Of course they didn't know I was listening”.

 

 

Her eyes look scared and broken.

 

It’s not fun, having to doubt your friends…

 

 

"How?"

 

"After Monomi and I escaped Enoshima's death trap, the Cursed God was waiting at the exit. After he had Haruko and Kira take Monomi away, he put me in a sort of hypnotic trance, and he thought I wouldn't hear anything”.

 

I turned away, rubbing my arm.

 

It had been while since then, but…

 

 

"But even though I could still hear him, it didn't make me invincible to his will. He ordered me to get that gemstone for you. He said he wanted to make it into a ring, and I couldn't stop myself from obeying him”.

 

"Did you get it?"

 

Yes.

 

"It was after I was cursed by the Anubis statue that I returned it to him. He made me bow to him when presenting it to him and call him my master”.

 

 

A shiver crawled up my spine when I remembered.

 

 

"I was under that trance for who-knows-how-long.

 

He would make me do various tasks, from standing still and blank at his throne holding a bowl of grapes for hours, feeding him one at the mere snap of his fingers, to.........more shameful things.

 

Nothing directly sexual, of course.

 

 

But he would make me put on various.....outfits and dance for him sometimes. He told me that because I escaped the death trap, that perhaps I was worthy of working for him, in spite of my betrayal.

 

He told me if I stayed loyal to him that Monomi would be safe”.

 

 

"How did you get out of that trance?"

 

"It was when the curse of Anubis kicked in. When the curse begins to show, it removes any other spells or curses cast on the afflicted”.

 

"Does he know where you are now?"

 

"He knows I'm here. I've had to act as though I'm still under his spell.

 

He thinks I'm taking several days stealing all of those relics, which he told me to do”.

 

"Why did he say that?"

 

"He said he wants them to be your…….

 

…

 

…wedding gifts”, I say hesitantly.

 

 

Her face paled.

 

-I stopped her before she could go on too far.

 

 

"This is the first room”.

 

 

Many, many old artifacts crowded the space.

 

 

"And these are all from different gods and goddesses?"

 

 

I nodded.

 

 

"Watch your step…”

 

 

We’d both touched the first tile when the room began to shake.

 

A further step, and it rumbled even more.

 

 

Mystic screamed, and very nearly broke a vase before catching herself just in time.

 

I wasn’t as lucky, and smacked the side of my face off a wall.

 

 

"What just happened!?”

 

"The room tilts with each step”.

 

 

I rubbed the aching spot with my hand.

 

 

"I guess it's sort of a security mechanism”.

 

"So basically I have a 99% chance of becoming a servant to a deity?"

 

 

"Not necessarily”, I tried to reassure her.

 

"You could become their bride”.

 

 

"Oh great, _just_ what I needed”.

 

"Sorry. I just wanted to give you some sort of hope”.

 

 

"How would I even know if I was a servant or bride?"

 

"You don't, not until the transformation is complete, at least that's what Cordjet said. He says he's likely going to be a soldier in her army, that is if a girl doesn't touch the same relic that he did”.

 

 

We continued ‘walking’.

 

 

Mystic slid, and nearly lost her freedom several times.

 

I slid too, but was able to regain my footing from as many objects as I could reach.

 

 

"Isn't that dangerous?"

 

"For you, it is.

 

But I'm already claimed by a deity. Once you've touched a relic, you're bonded to that deity, and only that deity, for eternity, or until they set you free. So I can touch the other relics without becoming afflicted”.

 

"How many rooms of relics are there?"

 

Hmmm…

 

I paused a moment to think.

 

 

"I believe…seven”.

 

 

"Sc* that”.

 

 

She pulled a light-colored stone out of her bag.

 

It reminded me of the dark one I’d used to put one over the Cursed God…

 

 

"What's that?"

 

"I'll tell you later. I wish we were at the area of the temple where the antidote is”.

 

 

Golden light.

 

Now flashing dark-purple.

 

 

Deep laughter came from within the dark, as the temple shook even worse than usual.

 

 

"What's going on?"

 

"You tell me!"

 

 

The smoke surrounded us, and I lost sight of her.

 

Helplessly turned around and around at hurricane speeds…

 

 

Until this point, I hadn’t dared to reveal the rest of what happened.

 

 

-

 

 

I quickly shrugged my wings back into my chest while Mystic blinked and clutched at her head.

 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Her hand flailed for purchase, and I grabbed ahold of it.

 

"Still a bit dizzy. But better”.

 

 

Feathers floated lazily in the half-light.

 

 

She didn’t seem to notice.

 

 

"Wow…Look at all of the jewels. Are they relics as well?"

 

 

Then again, the sight of gemstones piled everywhere would distract anyone.

 

 

"No, but the Cursed God wants me to steal those as well. He told me he wants them to add to the shrine”.

 

 

"Shrine?"

 

"Mm-hmm. He's been working on a shrine to you”.

 

"What's on the shrine?"

 

"Not much…Mostly candles and flowers, but there's also a wardrobe with shelves inside of it. It has a lot of stuff in it, including what I assume to be your baby pictures and a couple vials of blood with your name on them”.

 

“…What's this?"

 

 

She abruptly stepped over to something left on the throne.

 

 

I think…I might’ve scared her.

 

 

 

"Looks like a jewelry box”.

 

"Should I........should I open it?"

 

"I don't think we should. It could only bring more trouble. Look”.

 

 

I pointed out the glass box holding seven vials of blue liquid.

 

 

"There are the antidotes. Let's just grab them and go”.

 

 

Yet on top was a note:

 

"Want to retrieve these antidotes? Open the box on the throne to find out how”, I read aloud.

 

"I guess we don't have a choice”.

 

 

 

Mystic’s hands shone with sweat as she picked it up.

 

 

"Maybe my name should be Pandora”.

 

 

A soft clicking as the lock was undone.

 

 

"Why?" 

 

 

Purple smoke flowed out of the inside as soon as she lifted the lid.

 

 

"Because I always seem to let trouble loose”.

 

 

It formed a tall column before blowing itself away into ash...

 

 Revealing the classic tall, dark, and handsome guy whom I assumed was the Collector himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to see where this is going...


	31. No Touchy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't touch this, don't touch that...

-Candy Pop-

 

 

“Wait. So if he dies in the show, he dies for real?”

 

_Yes_ , Justine…

 

 

“I’m afraid so”.

 

Jael sighed.

 

 

Tim stood there looking completely expressionless.

 

 

“You’re not freaking out?” Andrea B. asked.

 

 

“I’m freaking out on the inside”.

 

 

Best.

 

Punchline.

 

 

Ever.

 

 

“Okay this is all well and good that you’re back, but we have to find and get that b*”, Nikita declared.

 

“Who?”

 

 

Right.

 

The Playboy was locked out of the loop.

 

 

Ms. J. Yoinked out a Pokédex from nowhere, and opened it.

 

We were all nearly blinded by a incandescent hologram!

 

 

Flipping nonchalantly through the rapid-fire imagery, she barely reacted at all to Gabbie’s ‘What the f* is that!?’

 

 

“This is our registrar and directory.

 

It tells us almost everything you want to know about any of you”.

 

 

-Welp, that’s creepy.

 

…

 

…Wait, me too?

 

 

“Here we are”.

 

 

She poked Mystic’s picture, and a new screen popped up filled edge-to-edge with words.

 

 

“She’s the one I told you about, Bretman”.

 

 

Hit the tab labeled:

 

_Profile Summary_.

 

 

“ETNMystic, age 20, and the accidental catalyst of this chaos”.

 

 

“How did that b* accidentally let a Cursed God into the fandom?”

 

 

“The Cursed God promised to help make her writing more real. Her agreement was enough to let him worm his way in, possess her, and write himself into a chapter of a fic”.

 

 

“So where is she now?”

 

 

“Yeah, I thought she was still in that Nutcracker nightmare realm.

 

So why isn’t she here?”

 

 

Oh Tim…

 

She didn’t die along with you, remember?

 

 

“We believe that she may be in the temple located on the center island”, Ryu answered.

 

“It’s an exceptionally dangerous area for her to be in. If she accidentally touches any of the relics, she’ll become property of another deity. Then THEY could use her to let down the barrier. And fate forbid she meet the Collector”.

 

“Who exactly is the Collector?”

 

 

My thoughts exactly, Tana.

 

 

“Why is he so bad?”

 

“He’s the younger brother of the Cursed God”.

 

Katsumi looked very grim.

 

I was just annoyed.

 

 

Seriously?

I thought _I_ was the one with the suddenly-multiplying siblings!!

 

 

“So her meeting him is already asking for trouble. However what’s even worse is that he has those relics. The reason he does is that he was gifted with the ability to befriend deities from all mythologies, and so they have given them to him for that and another reason.

They are extremely powerful relics, able to take control of even the most strong-willed and powerful individuals. And if the Collector senses potential in another individual, he may arrange the temple interior so that the victim falls prey to touching the relic of a deity he sees fit for them to fall under the control of.

 

 

We’ve recently heard rumors of an individual who has fallen prey to the control of Anubis, the Egyptian God of death. She is believed to have sprouted angel wings, which contain white feathers. Mr. Patrick, I assume you may find some significance in that”.

 

 

Nope.

 

Don’t know that one…

 

 

“Of course”, Matt said excitedly.

 

“Anubis is also the guardian of the scales. After someone dies, legend says that he would weigh their heart against the weight of a feather, which represents truth, to determine their fate.

 

If the scale tipped towards the feather, he would lead them to Osiris, who ruled over what the Egyptians called ‘the living ones,’ or the blessed dead.

 

If the scale tipped towards the heart, the soul would be devoured by the one whom the Ancient Egyptians dubbed the ‘devourer of the dead,’ a female demon named Ammit.

 

 

So if one were to have feather wings, the Collector would likely see them as valuable to Anubis and make it so that they would end up touching the relic of Anubis!”

 

 

…

 

 

For thirty seconds on the dot, we all stare at him like he’s nuts.

 

 

“How do you know all of this?” Andrea R. sputtered like a dying car.

 

 

Betchu anything he does this for fun.

 

 

“I like to research these things some times”.

 

 

HAH, called it.

 

 

“Is there a deity that can tell if someone is psychic? Because I’m pretty sure I’m a full-blown medium at this point”.

 

“None that I can think of”.

 

 

Now _Gabbie_ has superpowers?

 

Since when!?

 

 

“Though if we are to go to this temple, a few of you should take precautions. There are a few relics certain people here must avoid at all costs”.

 

 

And Jael went down the list:

 

Penelope- “There is a small staff with what looks to be a target on top of it in the fourth room. That is the relic of Hypnos”.

 

Matt and Safiya- “There is a Greek war helm in the second room, that is the relic of Athena”.

 

Gabbie- “In the third room is a golden lyre belonging to Apollo. That also goes for Colleen and Ro as well. Speaking of….”

 

Rosanna Banana- “In the fifth chamber is a golden pomegranate belonging to Persephone, and in the first is a golden star belonging to Astrea. For any of you beauty gurus…”

 

Nikita, Manny, Sierra, (etc.) all raised their hands- “There is a golden girdle belonging to Aphrodite in the fourth”.

 

 

Pfft, you’ve gotta be kidding me…

 

 

“Is there a goddess of getting back at a b*?” (Nikita)

 

“A golden scale in the second room, and a marble raven statue in the fourth room. Nemesis and Hecate, respectively”.

 

 

-And back to our scheduled programming for this evening:

 

Alice- “Avoid the stone mask with stone wings in the seventh chamber. That is the relic of Morpheus”.

 

Me- “Golden shoes with wings in the seventh chamber and a jester hat in the third chamber. Belonging to Hermes and Loki respectively”.

 

 

Like I would.

 

 

Ev-ery BODY- “All of the relics should be avoided; however, if you must touch one, DO NOT touch one that belongs to a deity that matches you, especially the ones I listed. And if you are a lover of theatre, sex, parties, and/or wine, I beg of you, PLEASE DO NOT go anywhere near the golden theatre masks in the fifth room”.

 

 

‘Course they forbid all the interesting stuff…

 

 

“Um, honey, you listed a good majority of us”. (Nikita, again)

 

 

“-And Gabrielle, please DO NOT fondle the statue of Anubis this time”.

 

 

What!

 

I almost burst out laughing while the Guest in question looked as if we’d just seen her in her underwear.

 

 

“When the ever-loving f* would I do that!?”

 

“Your season 4 trailer”.

 

 

The Rock was stone-faced.

 

 

“Do we want to know?” Plant Boi said weakly.

 

“Likely not-Oh, and Envy, there’s a bowl of wheat belonging to Demeter in the first room. DO NOT touch it. Are we all clear on this?”

 

 

She ended her ‘don’t touch it/don’t die’ spiel.

 

 

…

 

 

We all stared at each other for a few epically long moments.

 

Then, we all nodded.

 

 

It was like something out of a badly-written sitcom.

 

 

“Good. Then let’s be on our way”.

 

-

 

Out the door, I heard Nikita whispering to her pal:

 

“Okay, I low-key wanna touch one of these relics”.

 

 

“Don’t you mean…..Loki?”

 

 

She gave me the sharpest glare ever.

 

 

“Maybe you should get a sense of humor, lady”, I remarked.

 

“And maybe **you** should shut the h* up”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how we lose someone, isn't it?


	32. Wedding Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Collector is a new kind of trouble.

-Nanami Chiaki-

 

 

-A snap, and the door behind us shut.

 

Forcefully.

 

 

The slam echoing in our ears, we were swallowed up by pitch-black.

 

Metal clanged, and clamped hard around my wrists and ankles.

 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

I didn’t know…

 

 

It felt like my stitched-up school uniform was melting right off me.

 

I felt my eyes blaze white, and fabric spread over my body-

 

 

“My apologies, dear ladies”.

 

 

…Did he really mean that, though?

 

 

I was slowly being pulled into a kneeling position right by Mystic’s throne.

 

 

Torches lit up.

 

 

She looked like a queen…

 

 

I would’ve been more in awe if I didn’t see her own chains.

 

 

“May I?”

 

“I’m sorry. What?”

 

“It’s just…….your hair….”

 

 

My wings beat painfully in my chest.

 

 

“It’s truly a work of art. I simply must feel it, but only if it’s alright with you”.

 

 

“Go ahead”.

 

“It’s so soft and beautiful…

 

 

His gasps made me think of one of those rated-A games.

 

 

“Oh, do you mind?”

 

"No, go ahead”.

 

 

His fingers were all over her hands.

 

 

“Oh, how pure and lovely it is to feel a maiden’s soft touch”.

 

 

“…You’re not uncomfortable with this?” I asked.

 

 

She shrugged.

 

 

“I mean, it’s an improvement to how the Cursed God treats me”.

 

 

Memories of my own time with him surfaced, and I felt a chill down my spine.

 

 

“-Ah.

 

I knew there was a reason why you seemed familiar”.

 

“You know the Cursed God?”

 

“Know him? I’m his younger brother”.

 

“Wait……it’s not just him?”

 

 

That…couldn’t be good…

 

 

“Of course not”, he snorted.

 

“At least objectively. But he was the favorite amongst my family. Mother and father always admired him because he…….well, he was rather neutral for most of his life, whereas I immediately chose to take a grey area of morality.

 

Mother and father wanted me to have either been good or evil. But out of spite against them, I chose the path that would make me happiest. But they were not happy, so subjectively, I don’t exist to them.

 

 

Instead I exist here within my own temple of relics, from which, if I touch one, I can contact, summon, or travel to the location of the respective deity”.

 

 

“How…..interesting”, Mystic commented with a plastic smile.

 

 

“Yes, indeed…But there’s a price to pay with all of this; my brother has an army at the ready. He has plenty of people he can spend time with. And yet, in general, I have no one. No one to keep me company and no one for me to love.

 

After my family disowned me, I have been here alone with no one to love me and no one for me to love”.

 

 

He repeated himself.

 

 

Our dresses became heavier, patterned with intricate symbolic patterns.

 

I even gained a flower crown, while a golden circlet settled itself over her forehead.

 

 

“Perhaps we…….could help you feel less lonely”.

 

“What?”

 

 

What…are you doing?

 

 

“You’d do that, for me?”

 

 

He sounded sincerely touched.

 

 

But I had a hunch.

 

He was playing the wounded gazelle.

 

 

The links holding her in the chair disappeared.

 

 

“Absolutely”.

 

 

“Then give me your hands”.

 

 

The Cursed God’s brother slid an emerald ring onto her finger…was that…the one I’d-

 

But it had been a ruby, I think.

 

And a star-shaped-

 

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s the relic of Astrea”.

 

 

I knew it-

 

 

He froze her desperate, fearful struggles with another snap.

 

 

“I had hoped that would be the one you would’ve touched”, he chuckled.

 

Stroking her face, he seemed both amused, and darkly pleased with himself.

 

 

“And yet you managed to avoid them all. I will admit, I was rather impressed with your little attempt. No one’s ever tried to wish themselves to the antidotes”.

 

 

She started to sob, and he wiped away her tears.

 

 

“Come now, sweet bride, please don’t cry. Not on our wedding day”.

 

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

That was like, the fifth guy who wanted to get hitched with her!

 

 

Geez!!

 

 

“Because my brother has everything!” He snapped.

 

“An army, many castles, power over so much. But I intend to have the one thing he still has yet to achieve, a bride, and especially one with magic”.

 

“Why with magic?”

 

 

“Isn’t it obvious, Miss Angel?”

 

 

My eyes widened a fraction.

 

 

“H-how did you---?”

 

 

“Did you really think I couldn’t see your wings?”

 

He sneered.

 

“An innocent bride with magic will not only bring that barrier down, but the deities I have befriended can then go into reality and take as many as possible to serve or to be wed to them”.

 

 

No way…

 

 

Mystic, having been freed from the paralysis, flung her arms around him.

 

 

“Oh, to be loved by a fair maiden.

 

This must be what a mother’s love is like, only more pure and innocent. Come, dear. Come lie upon my lap. You have no need to be afraid of me”.

 

 

The way he talked about her was so creepy…

 

 

“I’m not afraid of you, my love”.

 

 

Giggling, she smooched him on the cheek and then did as he asked.

 

 

“Is it alright if I take a nap, dearest?”

 

“Of course, my angel”.

 

 

...I felt strangely slighted.

 

 

“After all, I want you to feel refreshed for our wedding tonight”.

 

 

Wedding tonigh-

 

My wings bucked harder against my chest.

 

 

“Oh, can’t we get married now? Pretty please?”

 

 

Wedding tonight!?

 

 

“Patience, my sweet.

 

It’ll be time for the wedding soon enough. Now sleep and dream of happy things, like rainbows, fairies, puppy dogs, kittens, bunnies, and unicorns”.

 

 

I strained to get out of there.

 

 

I couldn’t let this happen-

 

 

She settled into his arms like a tiny child, while he affectionately pat her on the head.

 

 

 

“Mystic!”

 

 

The Throne Room door banged open on its hinges, and I coughed out a litany of feathers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Loona.


	33. No Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which unredeemable things are done.
> 
> WARNING: Crosses territory with sexual and physical abuse.
> 
>  
> 
> Will bold start and end lines.

Did anyone see it?

 

The wash of white?

 

…

 

I guess not.

 

 

They were all too busy staring at Mystic, and her constantly-changing clothes.

 

 

_“What the h* did you do to her?”_ A blonde in pink yelled.

 

 

-The relic fell from her hand.

 

 

A brunette in a polka-dotted dress went over to look at it.

 

 

“DON’T!” A woman in a ragged tunic screamed.

 

“That’s the relic of Astrea, the goddess of purity and innocence”.

 

 

She quickly backed away.

 

 

“You’re not going to interfere with my happiness, Calliope! I could’ve made you a queen, a goddess, but you left your musing sisters behind”.

 

 

The Cursed God’s brother matched her glare.

 

 

“Enough of this, Asaph”, she snarled.

 

“Undo this spell at once, or we’ll be forced to take action”.

 

 

He shrugged.

 

 

“So you want to fight? Very well”.

 

 

Snapping his fingers brought every single cursed relic in the entire temple circling around them all.

 

 

He also reached out for the statue I had accidentally touched what seemed like a lifetime ago-

 

He stroked its back, and then some.

 

 

Black clouds gathered to form a single, tall column.

 

 

When it cleared-

 

 

…He didn’t look human this time.

 

 

“Asaph”, the Jackal-headed God growled.

 

“You made a promise to me. Now where is my bride?”

 

 

Gesturing to me, I…

 

I was trembling.

 

 

“How lovely”.

 

 

Patting my head like I was his pet dog.

 

 

I felt very…

 

 

“Yes, once the transformation finishes, she will make a perfect bride for me. In fact………why not speed up the process?”

 

 

…What’s the word I want?

 

 

He snapped his fingers.

 

 

 

**Uncomfortable.**

 

 

 

Dark fur began to sprout from my skin in patches, and my tail…grew…

 

The euphoria was back, and it was making me squirm.

 

 

He knelt down beside me, those gold eyes piercing mine.

 

 

“No.

 

I…….will never…….love you!”

 

 

Another snap, and the level of the good feelings increased until it reached over 9000%.

 

 

I had to really work to suppress a smile…

 

 

“Stop it!”

 

 

I was getting so tired.

 

 

“I………..want you----no!----need you-----never!”

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

…

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

..

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

“Stop this!”

 

I don’t know who said it, but I think I owed them…a lot.

 

-

 

I felt all gross and sweaty.

 

How long had gone by again?

 

 

If this happened a third time, I would lose all concept of it.

 

 

There…there was heat-

 

Yeah.

 

 

There was heat.

 

 

I was breathing hard, like I’d just run in a marathon in the middle of July.

 

 

I heard people talking, but I wasn’t able to focus on what they said.

 

 

**The euphoria came back as a vise, and I worried the rating would go up.**

 

 

_You will love me, ChiAnubis._

 

Never.

 

_Your whole life will be devoted to me. Your afterlife shall be devoted to me._

 

In your dreams!

 

_You cannot delay the inevitable, my love. It is painful to you. I can tell it is. Succumb to the power. Succumb to your destiny as my queen of the dead._

 

 

NEVER!!

 

 

 

-I had to block this guy out, but how?

 

I could already feel myself slipping into territory I couldn't fathom.

 

 

-Wait! The traitor! Maybe I could call them out-

 

 

Focus on them instead of this, and I would be alright.

 

Right?

 

 

…

 

 

As I ran my eyes down the line, I wondered what I could do to learn their names-

 

All I had to go on were stories from Joey and his friends.

 

 

“W…W…Wa-…it!”

 

 

I could barely get my mind together well enough to say it out loud.

 

 

“I…..have…..an…..idea……”

 

 

The onslaught ended in a void of nothing, and I…was…so…relieved…!!!

 

 

“And what would that be, my queen?”

 

 

“Have…..a…..challenge”, I gasped.

 

 

“Two duos…...compete in a challenge. The duo that wins……takes me and Mystic back and gives us the antidotes. The duo that loses……will be yours to do with whatever you wish. If both lose…..then we are yours”.

 

 

…They thought it over.

 

 

“Interesting. I accept. And you, Anubis?”

 

“I concur. If my bride says it to be so, then perhaps it’s fair to try”.

 

 

I breathed a sigh.

 

 

“But I shall pick the first of each duo”.

 

 

More snapping, and-

 

Everyone’s heads dropped to their chests.

 

 

“Get into a line”.

 

 

They did, just like clockwork dolls.

 

 

More snapping.

 

 

And everyone woke up.

 

 

But they couldn’t move.

 

 

From one heart to the next, I could see nothing really out of the ordinary…except for one which was working itself into a vivid-green panic.

 

…It was too bad there wasn’t anything I could do.

 

-

 

Finally, I came to Mystic’s heart.

 

A little dark, but more damaged than evil…

 

 

Worse than anyone else’s thus far.

 

 

The process would be invasive, but some time, we would have to talk about that.

 

 

Across from me was an even darker heart.

 

From a woman in a teal dress.

 

 

There was the same amount of damage.

 

 

Tears.

 

 

A song…

 

 

Both natural, yet not.

 

 

 

I’d never cried before now.

 

 

“I knew who you were from the start,

 

I just hoped you’d prove me wrong.

 

 

I could spend all year just letting down my guard,

while you’re stringing me along”.

 

 

Her shoulders began to relax…

 

On Asaph’s lap, Mystic began to stir.

 

 

“Gave it our best shot, but we just missed the mark-

 

Sad to say our love is gone.

 

 

I could spend all day just picking you apart.

But instead I’ll write a song. It’ll go—“

 

 

“Ooh…

 

Ooh, Ooh, so instead I’ll write a song”.

 

 

The teal-dress woman and I…we sang that part together…

 

And then I took over for the next couple of lines.

 

 

“Said I wouldn't date for a while.

 

Still I couldn't help but flirt”.

 

 

She took over the next couple…

 

 

“From the day I kissed your smile,

 

I thought, ‘this is gonna hurt’”.

 

 

Tears were forming in her own eyes.

 

 

“And it goes”, we harmonized,

 

“Ooh, ooh

 

Ooh, I thought, ‘this is gonna hurt’”.

 

 

“Shut up!”

 

 

We ignored him.

 

 

Then Mystic sat up.

 

Blinking the last of the hypnosis out of her eyes…

 

 

“This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt (Gonna hurt).

 

Gave it all we can, it'll never work (Never work).

 

 

This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt.

 

 

 

Beware of butterflies, they'll break your heart, your heart”.

 

 

**“No”, the Jackal-headed God growled.**

 

“THIS is going to hurt, you disobedient b*!”

 

 

He picked up his own relic, and hurled it at her face.

 

 

With an ugly-sounding smack, she passed out.

 

 

A lot of hearts flared right then.

 

In absolute rage.

 

 

Her cheek swelled right up with a nasty bruise.

 

Asaph looked as undisturbed as ever.

 

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

 

**Not even bothering to listen to me, he thrust a finger into the air.**

 

 

“You!

 

And you!”

 

 

A girl from the line-up, and the girl in front of me.

 

 

A new snap, and everyone was freed.

 

 

“Gabbie!” The little brown girl cried out.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

 

“I….I don’t know…”

 

 

**WHAT DID YOU DO?**

 

It blasted out of nowhere.

 

 

It was the brunette with the polka-dotted dress.

 

 

“Look at Mystic!”

 

 

She could’ve killed him with the fury in her eyes alone.

 

 

“There’s a bruise that wasn’t there before. What did you do?”

 

 

No darkness, well, actually, little bits, but nothing really substantial.

 

Silver lining for good intentions.

 

 

He actually turned pale.

 

 

“I…..I don’t know”, Asaph whimpered.

 

 

“Oh s*!”

 

Someone exclaimed.

 

 

“When Ro’s mad, you know you f* up”.

 

 

Probably the blonde in pink.

 

 

“Shh!”

 

Her friend in the emerald-green coat hurriedly put a finger to his lips.

 

 

“Now what, b*?”

 

 

**“You and you!**

 

What are your names?”

 

 

“Nora”.

 

She covered it up well, but was still very scared.

 

 

A spark in my my code…

 

That had been one of the names!

 

 

Taking a quick look at her heart, I found a tired, even irritated darkness.

 

Nothing too out of sorts, though.

 

 

It wasn’t her.

 

 

“And you?”

 

“Gabbie”.

 

 

“Pick your partners’.

 

 

“Sunny”.

 

Nora spoke out immediately.

 

“What?”

 

The young Writer squeaked.

 

“No, I’m not good at physical challenges! You don’t want me!”

 

 

“What kind of physical challenge would happen here?”

 

“Have you PLAYED Temple Run!?”

 

 

…I did once.

 

For an entire week.

 

 

I had no idea until I looked at the date on my screen.

 

 

“You next”.

 

 

“Safiya, I have a feeling you’ll be helpful”.

 

Shrugging, she went to stand by Gabbie.

 

 

Her heart was a little dark, but also not out of the ordinary.

 

Sunny’s looked pretty similar.

 

 

“Would the two duos step towards me?”

 

 

I could rule her out too.

 

 

“You will be competing in a game called Beriddled Minds. In order for you to access the playing field, you must be under a trance”.

 

 

“Oh _h*_ no!”

 

“If you try to leave, you will be killed”.

 

 

So Gabbie _had_ tried to run…

 

I felt really bad for her.

 

 

She clung to Safiya’s hand like a small child.

 

 

“I don’t wanna do this, it’s scawwy”.

 

 

“It will be quick”, Asaph promised, but I still had my doubts.

 

“And look on the bright side, if they win, I’d be content with taking you as a replacement bride”.

 

 

“…Safiya, please tell me you’re good at riddles!”

 

“I can try”.

 

“That’s not good enough!”

 

“Look, if we work together, I think we’ll be okay”.

 

 

She gulped.

 

 

One last snap.

 

For now.

 

 

And the four of them fell to the ground.

 

 

Ro and another woman screamed-

 

 

“They’re okay”, he reassured them.

 

“They’re entering the arena. And now if you’ll excuse us, Anubis and I must go through this. If you try to leave or take the antidotes, you will be killed”.

 

 

In a flash they were gone.

 

 

She and a man with brown hair hustled over to check out Mystic’s injury.

 

 

Thank goodness.

 

 

My eyes scanned over a girl in pj’s cursing loudly, the tall one from earlier hurriedly testing their movement, and Alice looking like she wanted to punt Anubis and Asaph into the next available dimension.

 

 

“Hey”, I piped up.

 

“You, in the center!”

 

 

The girl.

 

 

Heart as black as night—just like the Cursed God’s.

 

 

The blackened of this whole mess…

 

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“W-why should I tell you?”

 

“Why not?”

 

 

Slinking over to me, she knelt down.

 

 

“Who are you working for?” she whispered.

 

I used perjury.

 

 

That was three times, now…

 

 

“The same man you work for”.

 

 

Her evil smile sent shivers racing through me.

 

 

“Good. I was hoping he’d send another to mess with this group of goody two-shoes. Though I wish he’d sent someone not at ugly”.

 

 

…Aw. Not nice.

 

Still, I brushed it aside.

 

 

“Actually he’s sent me to steal these relics”.

 

“Oh! Yeah, I remember. That hussy Jael said that we weren’t supposed to touch them. But now that you look like this, you can touch them, right?”

 

When I nodded, her eyes lit up.

 

 

“Are the jewels in here cursed?”

 

 

I shook my head.

 

 

“They don’t belong to any particular deity”.

 

 

“Perfect.

 

I’ll try to sneak some out of here and hand them to you to take them back to my master”.

 

 

I tried to match her smirk.

 

I had to pass as evil if I wanted to know more.

 

 

“For the shrine, right?”

 

She nodded.

 

“I’d go, but one, I’m not a pack mule like you. Two, I have to be stationed here to give him their location. And three”.

 

 

Flipped her hair just like Saionji-san.

 

An evil version!

 

I knew it.

 

 

“Because I’m the Cursed God’s favorite creation”.

 

“Creation?”

 

 

Her eyes narrowed.

 

 

“Are you sure you’re working for him?”

 

 

…I guess a seasoned agent would know about something like this wouldn’t they.

 

Except I hadn’t-

 

 

I contained my panic, even as my wings beat restlessly, agitatedly-

 

 

“Yeah, I am.

 

I’m new, though”.

 

I lied again.

 

To save everyone, I lied _again_ -

 

“You average newbies are always so slow. When I was first created from that goody two-shoes, I picked up on things faster than you could imagine, you stupid dog!”

 

She huffed, and I was further reminded of Saionji-san.

 

Her hard poke to the chest was unnecessary.

 

 

“But I gotta go play up the goody two-shoes act. I’ll tell you once we get out of this stupid temple, and I’ll ride you on out. I’ll even put a little feedbag around your head and make you think you’re an a*!”

 

“You can do that?”

 

“Of course!

 

He granted me persuasion and hypnosis. AND transformation”.

 

 

Sounded just like her, too.

 

 

“…

 

…If you really are working for the Cursed God, then prove it”.

 

“How?”

 

“Will you do anything to prove it?”

 

 

I agreed.

 

 

“Then you’ll let me transform you into and let me hypnotize you into thinking you’re my stupid, smelly, obedient pack mule donkey AND let me ride you back to the first island. And that’s the only offer. If not, I’ll tell him that you’ve betrayed us. And he trusts me the most”.

 

 

…Do I have to do this again?

 

A traitor…

 

 

“I promise”.

 

 

“Good”.

 

She went back to being happy and sweet.

 

 

“If you go through with this, I’ll give you a reward. And don’t think I’m just gonna forget. See you later, packmule!”

 

Mockingly booped me on the nose as she left.

 

-

 

Female and a clone.

 

 

My intuition was right all along…

 

 

But how did she expect to get away with this?

 

 

Another me riding on me?

 

 

Wouldn’t that look suspicious?

 

 

And wouldn’t somebody wonder why I’d suddenly shifted in character?

 

 

 

I didn’t understand how this was supposed to work.

 

 

But I would do it…

 

For the greater good.

 

 

I needed those answers.

 

 

 

She was going to give me them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I find out who this is, I'm punting her into the sun.
> 
> Those two men are utter idiots, and I HATE them.
> 
>  
> 
> Poor Chiaki...
> 
> Somebody save her!!


	34. Drained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice, Envy, and Candy Pop try to avoid sudden death while Chiaki is forced to deliver.

Alice

 

 

I was _so_ ready to either smack those guys, or just plain get the heck out of there!

 

How dare they!?

 

Rough up Mystic and Chiaki, mentally and physically…

 

In fact, what had happened to the poor Gamer reminded me too much of something else.

 

They were unforgivable **Monsters** , that much was clear!

 

 

I didn’t get to do either of those things.

 

 

After some minutes had passed, there was a second flash.

 

Safiya and Gabbie got up, looking rattled.

 

 

Sunny and Nora’s eyes snapped open as they gasped and convulsed like beached fish!

 

 

"What the h* is going on?" Oli yelled in horror.

 

"The b*s are going all Exorcist on us”, Manny said in disbelief.

 

 

At the sight, pure pandemonium broke loose!

 

Everyone started running this way and that—

 

I could understand why.

 

Those two…

 

 

Had been here from the very beginning.

 

They were the best the authors had to offer.

 

  

And now they were dying, dying… **dead**.

 

 

Envy

 

 

Seeing the panic grow out-of-control, I locked one arm around Candy Pop and the other around Alice.

 

“Uh-shouldn’t we be getting out of here!?”

 

“Not yet. We’ll be trampled if we try to leave now!”

 

“You mean _we’ll_ be trampled”.

  

(Alice seemed to be too stunned to talk).

  

“Sounds about right…”

 

 

The shouts were deafening.

 

People were leaving in a bottleneck, and my ears felt as if they were going to _bleed_.

 

 

“Wait!” Gabbie suddenly called out.

 

“What about the antidotes?”

 

“What about them?” Asaph sniffed.

 

“You promised to give us back Chiaki and Mystic along with-“

 

“Forget that, b* she’s long gone”, Nikita huffed.

 

"You promised to give us back Chiaki, and the antidotes!"

 

“Yes, here”.

 

The box popped open, and was raided in short order.

 

“If you’re related to the Cursed God, does that mean that you’ve got a Token, too?”

 

Rosanna’s death glare was surprisingly terrifying.

 

“Nope. Never had one on me to begin with”.

 

He cocked his head to one side in confusion.

 

“You never asked for it, anyhow”.

 

 

Candy Pop

 

 

WHAT!?

 

“What do you mean you don’t have one!!?”

 

We lost two people for _nothin’?_

 

Not that _I_ care, but what a waste of time!

 

Someday, I _would_ like to have my body back-

 

“He means that it is the truth”.

 

Anubis’s smile was **so** plastic-

 

“Well, f* me…”

 

 

We were back to f*ing square one!!!

 

 

Chiaki

 

 

In the ensuing crush, the traitor grabbed my hand.

 

Dragged me along behind them like a stuffed toy.

 

“Come on, come on, you promised~”

 

My stomach clenched.

 

It was time…

 

 

I looked for Komaeda-kun’s statue, but the crowd blocked him from sight.

 

_Hope Cordjet is also alright…_

 

 

Hopping down the stairs, she yanked me around the side where we wouldn’t be seen.

 

“Now”.

 

Raised her hand.

 

“I’m going to have some fun”.

 

Her fingers flickered bright for an instant before my body _hurt-_

 

Fur exploded even more!

 

My ears grew longer, thinner…

 

I tried to paw at myself, to make the aching, _burning_ **stop-**

 

A tail popping free of the base of my spine was the last of it.

 

Feeling the tears prick, I felt them rip my dress and flower crown free.

 

“There you are! You _filthy_ animal”.

 

My legs were suddenly swooshed out from under me, and I coughed as my ribs hit the dirt.

 

Her full weight settled upon my back.

 

Magic spiraling around us, I found myself sinking away.

 

Into a place where I couldn’t control my mind-

 

“Bray for me, darling…”

 

 

I did.

 

 

Alice

 

 

A single tear trickled down my cheek.

 

MatPat and Manny had offered to carry the bodies out of there, leaving the three of us behind to wait out the stragglers.

 

As we’d walked back in numb silence, we’d caught sight of them being buried along the beach.

 

Rosanna spelling out their names with found seashells.

 

 

To make things worse, the moment we’d arrived:

 

We were just in time to see Tim yell: “Destorm, you stole my wallet!!”

 

 

And then he collapsed to the ground in a shower of ash.

 

Inches away from Justine!

 

 “AHHHHH-!!!”

 

 -Mystic and the others ran to the scene from upstairs.

 

 "Oh good. I'm not hallucinating, but what the h* happened?"

 

"I don't know! He was there one minute and now he's gone!!”

 

"Who are you talking about?"

 

 

And then it dawned on her.

 

 

“F*!” she cried out.

 

"Did he say anything before.....you know?"

 

The poor Adventurer took a moment to center herself.

 

 

"He...said something about Destorm stealing his wallet?"

 

 

Chiaki

 

 

My hooves stung.

 

My skin was itchy.

 

And my head was _screaming_ at me from the gauntlet of noise I’d just endured.

 

Heart swimming in my chest, I heard a SNAP!!

 

 

The massive change that crept over me all at once had me flopping into the sand.

 

Soaked through with humiliation and fear.

 

Naked body coated with sweat.

 

“Look at you!

 

Surviving the impossible”.

 

 The traitor smirked in satisfaction.

 

 

“How’d you like that, you dirty Angel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh geez. This one was too brutal...
> 
> I repeat what I said last chapter!!


	35. Observations Of A Gamer Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ultimate Angel's got wind of something.

Nanami Chiaki

 

The sounds of my wet feet slapping against the floor were like cannon shots in the night.

 

Frowning slightly, I slung a towel over my exposed body and snuck up the stairwell.

 

I could hear talking from the living room.

 

Some kind of meeting, maybe?

 

_Wonder what it’s for?_

 

…No, clothes first.

 

_Then_ spying.

 

 

 

A door at the end of the hall was unlocked.

 

Ducking inside, I tried to open the closet doors as quietly as possible.

 

_Did anyone hear that?_

 

_Any of it!?_

 

All that noise I couldn’t stifle-

 

Heart pounding in my ears, I stole some generic white pajamas right off the hanger and dressed in a flash.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

..

 

..

 

..

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

When no one came looking, I peeked out from around the bathroom entrance and crept back downstairs.

 

 

“…should wait a few days”.

 

“Yeah, I think so too”.

 

“She’s been through enough already”.

 

“This might be the only way to help her, though”.

 

“Well if we’re going to do this, then we can’t go having second thoughts now”.

 

“Regarding she stays put-“

 

“It’ll be fine…last time she had no clue anything was up”.

 

“If you say so, kid”.

 

 

Remember.

 

**We’re all putting our faith in you.**

 

 

 

I glanced at the panorama of familiar friendly people.

 

 

_Mm…I don’t know._

 

-

 

For the next few days, I rarely ventured out of my room.

 

I was exhausted, mentally and physically from my ordeal at the Temple.

 

I also… _reeeeally_ didn’t want to go there again.

 

Not on my own at any rate…

 

_-Knock, knock._

 

Flinching slightly at the unexpected noise, I sat up from my comfy bed cushions.

 

 

“Someone call for an antidote?”

 

 

It was the lady in the hat with feathers, a guy with sunglasses smiling over her shoulder.

 

 

“Hey! You’re a hard kid to find”.

 

-

 

The injection was a short pinch, the pain in my arm over before it'd even begun.

 

 I felt the fur recede.

 

Smooth back into soft skin.

 

Ears descending to the sides of my head, rounding at the edges.

 

Tail re-entering the base of my spine, and spreading into the regular structure of bone.

 

 

“Haaahh…”

 

“Better?”

 

“Yes”.

 

 

A tiny laugh bubbled up from my throat.

 

 

“It is!”

 

 

 

Well, I’m glad it worked.

 

Yeah, it’s nice to have something that’s not a lie for once.

 

Oh.

 

Hang on…

 

 

Nanami-san, **did you know that there was a party tonight?**

 

-

 

“There she is!!”

 

 

One step, and I was already being hugged to death.

 

 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere!”

 

“You have?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

 

Digging through the pocket of their pj pants, they removed a white-and-red pixelated hairpin.

 

 

“This washed in ages ago.

 

Didn’t have anyone to give it back to before today…”

 

 

My Gala Omega…

 

 

“-! What are you doing!?”

 

 

They grabbed my shoulders and shook them!

 

 

“Don’t cry-“

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

..

 

..

 

..

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Oh.

 

Is that…why my vision was blurry…?

 

-

 

A little brown girl, and a nice lady were at the grill.

 

Someone with a fuzzy sweater was doing nail art.

 

The lady in the black dress and the lady with feathers were decorating a cake.

 

 

I could tell who they were instantly.

 

Their names were written deep inside-and I could _see_ them!

 

 

“Liza, Penelope, Safiya, Rosanna, Colleen”.

 

 

And gathered in a huddle over there in the corner of the yard were: "Ines, Bailey, Dooper, Alice, Erica, Stella, Candy Pop, Tristen, and Envy".

 

I whispered under my breath, gratitude welling up from the depths of my...soul...?

 

 

Candy Pop was the one who had returned my pin…

 

Hm.

 

 

While I watched them, I began to notice something strange:

 

Occasionally, someone from that group would run to speak with Penelope, or the lady in the lavender-pink dress posing with Nikita, Bretman, and Manny for repeated photos.

 

Gabbie.

 

I knew her already, and while it was nice to see that she was happier, this was kind-of…weird.

 

The last circuit had Alice and the hypnotist reassuring each other while a golden pendulum swung between.

 

 

If this was connected to the conversation I’d seen them all having yesterday…

 

…

 

Should I say something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite the dilemma, it would appear. Are trusted friends up to no good? Can Nanami Chiaki do anything about it before it's too late!? I guess we shall soon see.


	36. Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When odd things start to occur, Nanami-san wonders what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. You may have noticed that this fic is still here. I'm not going to apologize. Instead, I am going to tell you that this fic, along with a couple others, only takes up 3/20 of the available space. That is not half as much as I was initially led to believe. Trigger warnings have been and will continue to be used to warn you of various topics that may make you upset. If anyone is confused, they can feel free to either ask me, or just look at one of the other 17 fics under the Main page. I am doing this because I am sick of feeling like I have to feel guilty for even including the slightest smidge of Fanon in my works-not to mention having to walk away with the feeling that the kind of writing this is, the kind of story this is-isn't allowed. Even though 90% of it is composed of Escape the Night elements. So. I am letting this one stay where it is. And I plan to bring back the other fics of this nature as well once they update. See, I understand the reasons of what you are saying and why. I understand that your intentions are good. However. I tried to keep this all hidden for a good month and-a-half, and I can't do it any longer. I tried to keep and make everyone happy at the cost of my own happiness. Call it ill-timed, call it selfish. Call it whatever you want, but I am no longer going to do what you want anymore just because you said so, unless there is an actual legit harmful reason to do so that I have not already covered and explained. If you have any objections feel free to tell me in the comments or on Discord. And yes, you know who you are. 
> 
> With that, I bid you all a good day or night depending on where you live. This is the last that you will hear of it from me.

"Everyone!

 

It's almost time for the talent show!!”

 

 Joey Graceffa, microphone in hand, called that out.

 

 

... A stage had been constructed in such a short time.

 

People were gathering around it like moths to fire…that’s how the saying goes, if I’m not wrong.

 

The man with sunglasses (Matthew Patrick, the Detective my heart sight told me), made his way to the front, and they all parted for him-as if he were an extremely important person.

 

He climbed the stairs, and began to fiddle with his equipment.

 

Some kind of powerpoint.

 

 Apparently it wasn’t going well.

 

 

He turned to us, and said:

 

 "Um, anyone here wanna give me a hand? It's not turning on. Neither is the laptop”.

 

 

It would’ve been less suspicious if we didn’t hear the sudden screaming of Gabbie, Nikita, Justine, and Tana.

 

We all looked toward them-

 

 

“Nononono-!!”

 

Her coat had suddenly slit into a very flimsy beach shawl.

 

 “My _wig!!_ ”

 

Most of the blonde strands were coating her pink dress and spotless-white go-go boots.

 

 “A tear? _Really!?_ ”

 

The turquoise fabric had more slashes than was customary for style.

 

 “No, this was _vintage…_ ”

 

Tears also marred Tana’s short vest.

 

 

I was conflicted…at least, I thought that was it…

 

I had a feeling. A **real** gut feeling…

 

 

That this wasn’t an accident.

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

..

 

..

 

..

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

But would it be right to go after her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know whose magic did that...


	37. Room Of Long-Forgotten Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quest to find more information turns dangerous.

Alice

 

The party wound down without Mystic ever appearing.

 

Ever.

 

“Shoulda known she’d disappear again!” Candy Pop groaned.

 

“But no one saw her leave”, Envy told him.

 

“Doesn’t mean she didn’t find another way out of this”.

 

“…That would make sense”.

 

“Yeah”, I said quietly.

 

That was the second time this had failed.

 

...Maybe it was for the best.

 

“Hey, did anyone see the where the Angel kid went?”

 

“No”.

 

“Not me”.

 

“…Well that can’t be good”.

 

“‘Can’t be good’ how?”

 

“She kept lookin’ at us all night”.

 

“She did?”

 

I felt my stomach knot up despite knowing that this was necessary-

 

Wasn’t it?

 

“…Do you think she knew?”

 

“Wouldn’t surprise me if she did”.

 

“-Alice?”

 

Penelope was waiting by the stairs, along with a few others.

 

“Would you mind joining us for a minute?”

 

“Yeah, we’re about to go check on Mystic”.

 

Colleen waved me on up while Justine smiled kindly.

 

“Um-“

 

I looked back at my friends.

 

“I can-do that-“

 

“Gooo”.

 

Candy Pop planted a hand on my back and pushed me forward!

 

“-!”

 

I tripped, and practically fell on Rosanna!

 

“Whoops-I've gotcha!!“

 

“We’ve got other things to do”.

 

He grabbed Envy’s hand.

 

“Wh-me too!?”

 

Looked from the Plant Man to me.

 

Winked.

 

“Yup”.

 

-

 

The door was open.

 

Inside, we found a good scare-

 

Mystic, lying comatose in her bed!

 

“-I can't believe this b* passed out **again** ”, Manny said automatically.

 

"Seems like it's becoming a habit for her”, Nikita snorted.

 

While a few people ran off to get ice packs, Penelope sighed.

 

"I think also a lack of self-care is becoming a habit for her. The poor girl needs to be kinder to herself”.

 

"How did she even get inside anyway?" Erica asked.

 

"I fear she discovered our plan”.

 

_…kept lookin’ at us all night._

 

I swallowed and rubbed my arm.

 

 

As people came back, Erica huffed.

 

"I mean, she's said that she wants to get over the fear of singing in front of others”.

 

“Yes”, she agreed.

 

“However I'mbeginning to believe that hypnotism may not be helpful for her in this case. As a matter of fact, I have come to the conclusion that it may actually make things worse”.

 

“S*. That's coming from a hypnotist herself”.

 

“Indeed”.

 

_I knew it. I knew it all along. So then why…!?_

 

 

Mystic was waking up.

 

Resuscitated by ice packs piled around her face, the girl’s eyes flicked first to the ceiling…then to us.

 

"Oh God”, she moaned, “I did it again, didn't I?"

 

“Obviously”, the Troublemaker scoffed.

 

"Hey, leave her be!” Rosanna defended.

 

"She just woke up”.

 

“-I have to get back there!”

 

"Huh?"

 

Erica blinked at her in confusion.

 

"Uh...um….”

 

Too late, she seemed to realize that she had made a mistake.

 

“Ro, Manny, Nikita, Alice, I need to talk to you four alone”.

 

Everyone else shrugged.

 

Then disappeared out the doorway.

 

Jitters crawled over my skin.

 

Whatever she was about to tell us…

 

Would undoubtedly knock our socks off.

 

-

 

She reached under her pillow, and withdrew a thin folder.

 

"Look at what I found:

 

There's a basically-abandoned hideout underneath the house.

 

There's a door in the game room that leads down in to it and I found a file on me.

 

I have a feeling that there are more.

 

I need to get down there and find them”.

 

My spine prickled at the news.

 

I knew it would…

 

 

"Whoa, hold up”, Nikita interjected before she could tell us anymore.

 

"What about you resting?"

 

She glared at her in disbelief!

 

"These files could fill in the gaps of this whole f*g mystery!”

 

"Are you sure it's safe?"

 

Just wanted to be certain…

 

"Nope, I know Gautier's down there, but f*k it! I'm going to find those files”.

 

Who?

 

Did she mean the Opera Guy?

 

-She hopped out of bed like the Energizer Bunny, and was gone in a flash!

 

“B*, slow down!" Manny panted as we all raced to keep up!!

 

"We're not Sonic the Hedgehog”.

 

"I don't think we should be going down there”, I warned, shivering.

 

"We'll be fine”, Mystic reassured me, pointing to Ro, Nikita, and Manny in turn.

 

“We've got a gal with muscle, a gal with kick-a* boots, and the strongest b* on the block”.

 

-I mean, Envy was pretty strong too, but okay.

 

“Let's go for it!” Rosanna cheered!

 

“B*, wait”, the Troublemaker countered.

 

"We need a flashlight”.

 

"I found one in the game room when I hid inside here. Let's check around”.

 

For the next ten minutes, I climbed behind an arcade machine, ran a hand over the top, even got down on the ground to search under some.

 

Sounds of movement were the only indicators that I wasn’t here doing this alone.

 

“Should we get into the vents?” Nikita inquired.

 

“See any tools anywhere?” the Record Producer replied.

 

“I don’t think so…” Rosanna said.

 

My hand knocked into something at an eye-high shelf.

 

"I found it!"

 

"Shh! Don't get us caught!!”

 

Oops.

 

Handing it off to Mystic, she flicked the yellow beam to life, and pried open the tiny door.

 

Laughter and music trickled through the gap?

 

"I thought you said it was abandoned”, Nikita reminded.

 

"It was when I was down here, save for the HOPE-ra ghost.

 

C'mon.

 

Let's see what's going down”.

 

-

 

The lights were on.

 

Many new faces existed in the space that was the lounge.

 

"Should we leave?" Manny discreetly suggested.

 

She shook her head ‘no’.

 

"I need those files, and by God, I'm gonna get them!"

 

We followed her, proudly standing tall, toward a bookshelf crammed with stuff that my hands itched to read!

 

-And a box of files, mm-hm…

 

"Ginny, pass me another Old-Fashioned!” Someone laughed.

 

"That'll be your fourth tonight!" A lady rebuked.

 

"Who cares? We're drinkin' like kings t'nite!"

 

"Ryu's right”.

 

_-What?_

 

I turned to look at the two speakers:

 

Ryu…and Jael.

 

Both of them a lot younger.

 

"We've driven that b*d far away for now. Least we can do is let a little loose”.

 

They seemed so happy…

 

"Who'd you drive away?" Mystic tried to ask them.

 

She got no answer.

 

"Okay, so we're seeing a flashback?"

 

-!

 

I gasped as an idea occurred to me!!

 

"This must be where some of the parties used to be!"

 

Everyone gave me weird glances.

 

"Shane said they'd have parties after every major mission. Like how we tried to have that little party after the Society made sure we were safe”.

 

"That explains the insignia! Okay, who else would be here?"

 

"Over there!" Ro exclaimed.

 

At the bar in the corner sat a couple of very-familiar women:

 

Penelope and Calliope, maybe?

 

"You four go grab the files, every single one”, Mystic charged us.

 

"I've gotta do something real quick”.

 

She hurried over to the fancily-dressed duo while we watched.

 

“Welp”.

 

Nikita broke the silence.

 

“Let’s take a peek at these suckers”.

 

“Yeah!” Rosanna seconded.

 

“And fast”, Manny grumbled unhappily.

 

“This place gives me just that awful feeling we’re gonna die, you know?”

 

“Only too well, b*”.

 

Each taking a side of the box, we began to scoop out the documents, one by one.

 

Didn’t want to risk damaging them.

 

“I don’t know half of these names”, Rosanna remarked.

 

“Me neither”.

 

Nikita made a pile on her part of the table.

 

“Like, do they even exist?” Manny asked.

 

“Somewhere, they have to!” Rosanna asserted.

 

“-Is anybody worried about the kid that doesn’t talk?”

 

I about knocked my files onto the floor-

 

A bloodcurdling scream!!

 

“-!?”

 

“Mystic!?” Rosanna cried out!?

 

The lights went dead.

 

No music, no laughter, not even a lingering shred of the contented atmosphere remained.

 

Except for one solitary bulb over by the bookshelf.

 

“Calliope?”

 

Wait-

 

It was really her?

 

Sadly smiling, she stood near a shaken Mystic right where the bar stools had been.

 

"I see you found out about this room”.

 

"How were you able to do that?”

 

"The Society has a way of imprinting memories of events at certain places into realistic projections.

 

Being a part of the Society is rewarding, but it can get rather lonely.

 

Often we go decades without seeing any outside friends or family, so it helps to have rooms like these to keep us sane”.

 

Oh…

 

My heart squeezed in sympathy.

 

"And....Penelope?"

 

I didn’t know what Mystic had heard, but judging from the tone of her voice…

 

It clearly wasn’t good.

 

"How else would Lilith have developed within her?"

 

-I was right.

 

"But then how did she completely detach from her?"

 

"That is still one question that we can't answer. Now what do you plan to do with those files?"

 

 

Uh-oh.

 

 

In synch, the four of us started panic-shuffling them out of her line of sight!

 

“Read them”, she said outright.

 

"I really feel like these files will contain the answers we've been looking for. If you plan to keep us from taking them, we won't go down without a fight”.

 

"I wasn't planning to”.

 

Oh good…

 

I breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Thank heavens, we wouldn’t have to defeat her in battle!!

 

"I would like to warn you, however, that you may end up reading things you wish you hadn’t”.

 

“B*, I've seen some pretty f*d-up s*”, our resident Strongman rebuffed.

 

"I've had a tapeworm inside of me. I think I can handle this”.

 

"That goes double for me!” Nikita added.

 

“…Well, actually, I don't know if I've _had_ a tapeworm in me before-“

 

"If you _are_ going to read them, however, I would like to read them _with_ you. There are some smudges and things crossed out---"

 

_Calliope, thank you-_

 

_" **M y  l o v e !** "_

 

The bookcase shot open, revealing an eyeless Komaeda-looking specter yelling at the top of his lungs!!

 

_" **I knew you would come back to me!** "_

 

He reached for Mystic, but was interrupted by a gunshot to the arm!

 

"Go!" She shouted as we all stood there like frightened statues.

 

_"Now!!”_

 

Galloping back up the stairwell, sensitive info in hand, we were barely able to crowd out of the entrance before Calliope barreled through herself.

 

Somebody slammed it shut, and then we spent the next ten minutes trying to wrangle the 1,0000+ pound couch.

 

I pushed, and I pushed, and I _pushed_ until the solid WHUNK- of it hitting the wall filled my ears!

 

 

"That was  _way_  too close!!"

 

 

Flopping onto the cushions in a dream-like haze, I was soon joined by the girl that guy had been after!

 

Rustling, and then:

 

“Weird”.

 

“…What's weird?"

 

She handed over a file that had gotten stuck under a random pillow in the process.

 

 

_Ivy Flora_

 

 

A-are you s-serious!!?"

 

"Do you know who this is?”

 

"I might….”

 

I kept staring in shock.

 

“…or someone _else_ might”.

 

"Why do you possibly know?"

 

"Because Flora”, I answered, my voice disguising the sudden fear that had flamed through me at the mere sight of it.

 

"Is Envy's last name”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who on earth is Ivy!?


	38. I Trust You Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dangerous file, and a wake-up call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH, I was busy all day with Move-In, and shopping, and unpacking!! But here it is, FINALLY!!

I realized the horrible mistake I’d made as soon as the name had left my lips.

 

“…”

 

Manny, Ro, and Nikita were all looking at each other with an unmistakable thread of suspicion.

 

Mystic seemed to be thinking something over-

 

Did they suspect him?

 

_Would_ they suspect my friend!?

 

After the tainted water incident, it couldn’t be much of a stretch to assume that they thought he was a traitor again.

 

Even though it hadn’t been his fault!

 

_Ivy Flora…_

 

The name blurred in my vision until I gave in to the urge to blink.

 

“I’ve gotta go now”.

 

“Alice, **wait!** ” I heard her call out-

 

Her fingers _just_ missed me as I vanished out the door.

 

 

Thirty Minutes Past

 

“So”.

 

I smirked at the Plant Man as we trekked down the hall.

 

Currently searching for Miss Angel…

 

“You like her”.

 

“Of course I like her”, he replied.

 

“She’s my friend-we’ve been together for a long time”.

 

“ _Like_ , like?”

 

“…”

 

I had to hand it to him:

 

That was a model impassive expression.

 

“I don’t know what you mean”.

 

“ _Su-u-ure_ you don’t”.

 

I flashed him a knowing look.

 

“You’re only staring at her-and _only_ at her-for 99% of _every_ day…”

 

He narrowed his eyes.

 

“What are you trying to imply?”

 

I spun around on my heel, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

 

“That you’ve. Got it. Bad!!”

 

He scowled at me.

 

“It doesn’t matter.

 

I can’t even tell her without screwing up”.

 

 

Candy Pop

 

Thirty minutes in the future, and there we found her:

 

Nanami-san herself, staring out a window.

 

“Hey there!”

 

She didn’t respond.

 

“…Saw you peeking at us every so often during the Pool Party”.

 

One step, two step-she turned to face us.

 

“Were you going to be like him?”

 

"Who, us?" I scoffed.

 

"What?" Envy...was confused.

 

 

“…I guess…”

 

The Gamer Girl thoughtfully tapped her chin.

 

“I saw someone get driven away before. By that”.

 

“By what?”

 

I must admit, my curiosity was piqued.

 

“By meddling? Um…”

 

She puffed her cheeks out.

 

“Don’t be like Komaeda-kun, okay?”

 

I almost burst out laughing.

 

“As if we’d _ever_ act like _that_ weirdo!”

 

“…”

 

“Really!!”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

The Plant Man and I exchanged glances.

 

“You don’t know?”

 

“What he did really hurt Hinata-kun. And I already know that everything you’ve done before to try to get her to open up has failed.

 

-It’s not ever gonna work”, she cut me off as I opened my mouth to contradict, “Because with each life you waste, her trust stats decrease”.

 

Leave it to her to put it in RPG speak.

 

“Well, what else can we do!? 'Just asking' doesn’t work, either-“

 

“-“

 

Footsteps coming up behind us-  


“There-there you guys are!”

 

It was Alice, hands on her knees, breathing hard like a marathoner.

 

Did she seriously run all the way here!?

 

“Envy-“

 

She was about to hold up the file clutched tightly in her hands, but then-

 

She didn’t.

 

“Um…”

 

She looked at the wall, then the floor.

 

“...I can take a hint, kid”.

 

I sighed heavily.

 

“See you three later…”

 

“Yes. Good night”.

 

 

Alice

 

They’d both gone now.

 

I was nervous…!

 

**Nervous-**

 

“What’s up?” he said gently.

 

When I hesitated with pre-talking panic, he added:

 

“You know you can tell me anything…I won’t judge”.

 

I smiled, heart melting.

 

He was so sweet…

 

_Too_ sweet for this to mean anything bad.

 

Right?

 

“A few of us discovered a bunch of file things, and…”

 

My voice trickled off.

 

“And…?”

 

“There was this one with ‘Flora’ on it as a last name”.

 

I handed it over to him, stomach climbing into my throat with stupid fear.

 

“…!”

 

I saw his eyes light up in recognition as he read it.

 

“This is-!“

 

“Do you know who 'Ivy' is?”

 

 

There.

 

I’d gone and said it.

 

 

“She’s my elder sister”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have a picture of Envy up in my room now. Welp.


	39. Miss Flora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is uncovered...to a degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy, here's another one.

What.

 

“Elder…sister…?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

He smiled fondly.

 

“She was always there for me”.

 

“…Do you know why there’s a file on her?”

 

“You didn’t read it?”

 

“No…”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because it wouldn’t have been a very nice thing to do-

 

She’s your sister…after all”.

 

I hadn’t heard _anything_ about an older sibling before-!?

 

Envy lifted the cover, and perused the contents.

 

“-‘Kind, caring, and warm-hearted to the very core’.

 

Yup, sounds about right…”

 

“Why do they have a file on her anyway?”

 

My head was spinning as I processed this.

 

“Maybe they were looking up those closest to me”.

 

“…Do they have a file on you too?”

 

If they did-

 

“Most likely”.

 

Then that would mean-

 

“Then…they’ve been gathering info on all of us this whole time!?

 

Without telling?”

 

“Perhaps…”

 

He seemed disturbed.

 

“There are a lot of private details in here.

 

Clearly, they don’t intend to leave any stone unturned”.

 

“But for what!?”

 

I wondered what my own file would say.

 

Or if I even had one at all to start with!

 

 

(I probably did).

 

 

“I’m not entirely positive.

 

But it could be that they're trying to keep track of any potential threats to Mystic’s well-being”.

 

“Oh.

 

That makes sense…”

 

“Yes”.

 

I let out a sigh of relief.

 

“I’m so glad it wasn’t bad news”.

 

“Me too”.

 

 

_An_ _even bigger genuine smile!!_

 

 

“Okay.

 

I’m gonna go back to the others now…I kinda ran out on them-“

 

“You!?”

 

“Mm-hm…”

 

I rubbed my neck guiltily.

 

“Alice”.

 

He reached out and touched my shoulder.

 

“They are your friends, so they’ll forgive you.

 

That’s how it works, remember?”

 

“I’ll try”.

 

I was equal parts shy and a little anxious.

 

I’d never actually rushed out like that until this moment.

 

 

Ever.

 

 

“You can do it”, he promised me.

 

“You sat through Colleen’s death twice-you can handle confronting your adventure-mates over a simple misunderstanding”.

 

“Okay”.

 

“I mean it!”

 

“I know…”

 

 

I slowly started to leave.

 

 

“Um, Envy?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You keep having something to tell me, and then things happen, and you never get to say it”.

 

“Y-yeah-“

 

“Can we talk after I get back?”

 

 

That seemed to take him by surprise.

 

 

“O-of course!”

 

“Great.

 

Thank you!”

 

 

I walked away.

 

-

 

As I shut the door, I heard Manny announce:

 

 

“Hey, y’all, she’s back-“

 

“About time!” Nikita snapped.

 

“Are you okay Alice?” Ro fretted.

 

“For a minute there I thought I’d driven you away”, Mystic said tearfully.

 

“No way!”

 

I flopped back down onto the couch.

 

“You’ll always have me”.

 

-

 

“Look at all of this stuff!” Rosanna exclaimed.

 

“Yeah like b*, who told you paper didn’t kill trees anymore!?”

 

“Guess the SAE wanted to keep records in double methods”.

 

“Electronic, and file folders?”

 

“We’ll be stuck here for days!!” Nikita moaned.

 

“Better get started…” Ro said.

 

 

And so the notepads and pencils everyone had dug up in the meantime began to be put to good use.

 

 

Envy

 

…I’d just agreed to reveal my feelings.

 

I’d _just_ done that.

 

 

Standing there in the hallway, I felt an irrational dread grip me.

 

 

Could I…could I really do it?

 

Every other opportunity I’d had, I’d failed.

 

 

Miserably.

 

 

And now here she was, offering me a new chance-

 

I clutched the profile on Ivy as if it were the only flotation device keeping me from sinking.

 

I wanted to tell her so badly, it was almost frightening.

 

 

-Then it dawned on me what time it was.

 

I needed sleep, despite the shivery sensation in my chest guaranteeing its impossibility.

 

It was going to be a _long_ night.

 

 

Alice

 

...?

 

I stirred.

 

I was in...someone's arms.

 

"I should've known".

 

A familiar voice sighed.

 

"En...vy...!"

 

I sat upright, blinking the sleep away from my eyes in vain.

 

"Oh no-"

 

"It's 3 in the morning.

 

Please tell me you're not going to do that every night...

 

Bad enough I do it to myself".

 

-

 

The next few days were so busy, we never got the chance to talk at all.

 

I went through file after file after file until I felt as if I would throw up.

 

My hands didn't want to write anymore...they ached **so** much-!!

 

One time, his file popped up, and all the happy chatter disappeared.

 

 

I swiped it before anyone could say anything.

 

 

Candy Pop's came up.

 

Manny and Nikita seemed to enjoy it...

 

Poor Ro was just horrified.

 

 

Then mine.

 

 

There were black marks everywhere.

 

I saw it and had the urge to cry until I laughed.

 

I was just-sooooo tireeedd...

 

All the time.

 

I think I was the first to quit.

 

And on that day...

 

 

 I knocked quietly on the door to his room, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t be sleeping now…

 

My head hurt from attempting to read the small type; my fingers ached from endlessly writing.

 

It opened!

 

“Hi Envy.

 

I didn’t forget-“

 

“I know”.

 

He was framed in the doorway, having to stoop slightly because of his immense height.

 

“I didn’t forget, either”.

 

His eyes held worry mixed with something else.

 

I’d seen it twice before: once when Gabbie had walked in on us, and again when Nikita had called in the discovery of Mystic’s departure at the first Pool Party.

 

 

Whatever he had to tell me…

 

It was something really huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Daddy!! Hope it's nice up there where you are. <3


	40. I.L.U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has something very important to say. At last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have waited for this day for a very long time.

His room was pretty cool.

 

Ocean-blue decor splashed against pearly walls.

 

Vines had curled and blossomed around the furniture and window sill in neat, untamed spirals.

 

It was peaceful.

 

It made me think of a soothing, fantasy world…

 

 

Envy, however, wasn’t relaxed at all.

 

He waved me inside, quiet and pensive.

 

I sat down in a high-backed chair while he took the bed.

 

“So…what was it?”

 

I smiled encouragingly.

 

“What did you want to tell me?”

 

 

Envy

 

My lungs.

 

I couldn’t speak-just like that.

 

There was nothing to delay it anymore.

 

Whatever I said next…

 

Would be real.

 

 

“You can tell me anything. I won’t judge-“

 

 

My stomach flipped.

 

I… _I’d_ told her that…

 

 

“…A-Alice…”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“…I…I…”

 

“What?”

 

 

_Just say it, you idiot!_

 

_Don't let this be a repeat of those other times._

 

_Please!!_

 

 

“I…I…l-love…you…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I love you”.

 

My face was burning.

 

“I’ve loved you since you…you didn’t run away from me.

 

You weren’t scared.

 

And you were always kind to me…”

 

I took a shuddering breath.

 

Voice _shaking-_

 

“You always believed in me, even when no one else would”.

 

Standing up, I pressed a rose into her hands.

 

I didn’t realize I was crying until I saw the sudden droplets upon its petals.

 

“I wanted to tell you for so long, but I-I knew it wouldn’t be appropriate, so I kept it all inside.

 

But after that horrid Candy Man threatened to use me to hurt you, violated you, almost ** _destroyed_** you-

 

I couldn’t do it anymore.

 

I couldn’t _live_ in a world without you”.

 

She was staring at me, eyes wide.

 

I could only hope-

 

“These past few weeks, I kept trying to tell you everything, but…”

 

A bitter laugh.

 

“You know how well that turned out”.

 

“…”

 

I swallowed hard.

 

“I know you trust me, but there are things I haven’t told you.

 

About who you truly are, and what you can really do.

 

And I’m many years older than you, besides”.

 

The very thought of what I had to say next-

 

It threatened to _crush_ me.

 

 

“So I’ll understand if you don’t...return my feelings-“

 

 

She hugged me.

 

 

“I-"

 

Nanami-san fell into the room, feathers flying, a confused mess.

 

"Mystic. Is different-"

 

 

Alice 

 

Before this moment.

 

She'd started to quit drinking, eating, even _speaking_ to us!!

 

She'd disappear into her room and we could _all_  hear the locks being jammed.

 

 

"Mystic, you're not gonna eat?" (Ro)

 

"Girl, you'll dry up without water!" (Manny)

 

"B*, you've _gotta_ rest some time!" (Nikita)

 

"Won't you _please_ let us in!?"

 

 

Me.

 

 

We had to go get Penelope had to kick down the door after the Troublemaker's platinum heels snapped.

 

What we saw-

 

She was on the floor.

 

Collapsed.

 

 

**Again.**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yASSSSSSS!! FINALLY
> 
> I'm so proud of you-!!


	41. Eruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of this place comes to a head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Running out of stamina, but I really did want this one out before I crashed-

Everyone swarmed in a panic.

 

“You! Go get those ice packs”.

 

“You!! Go get the intravenous tubes from the infirmary-“

 

“You and you. Lift her into bed”.

 

 

We need to hurry or she will **die**.

 

Soon.

 

-

 

She was screaming.

 

**Screaming-**

 

 

I nearly jumped out of my skin!!

 

 

“Oh nonononono-!”

 

I hurried in the direction of Ro’s terrified cry just in time to join the crush of people holding down Mystic’s flailing limbs.

 

 

"Mystic! It's okay, you're okay!"

 

 

I don’t know who said it, but that seemed to do the trick, at any rate-

 

 

"The files....

 

I need those files...."

 

 

My heart twinged to see her this way.

 

So small, and shivering, the bones showing through the skin.

 

 

"Mystic, you've been overexerting yourself”, Safiya informed her.

 

"We found you collapsed on the floor of your room”.

 

"You need rest, honey”, Nikita pushed.

 

Almost desperately, even!

 

"Jael told us that if you keep this up, you'll be a dead b* in probably a week. You haven't even had any water to drink”.

 

"I need.....those files!”

 

Still flailing to get free, albeit more weakly…

 

I felt **sick**.

 

"Mystic, stop! Please!” Ro begged her, “You're only making it worse on yourself. You need to rest and get your strength back-“

 

“I _have_ strength!!”

 

But she fell back onto her pillow, and began to sob.

 

There weren’t even any tears…

 

"Shh, it’s going to be alright”.

 

Penelope tried to comfort her, though she may as well have been trying to comfort herself, too.

 

Ryu returned with the tubes.

 

I watched him connect one to her left arm, and then I had to remind myself to breathe.

 

"What.....are you doing?"

 

"You're severely dehydrated”.

 

Jael placed a capsule inside the bag.

 

“This is going to deliver fluids to you until you're strong enough to sit up”.

 

"And....the....capsule?"

 

"It's fortifying the water with vitamins, minerals, and electrolytes to help balance out your body”.

 

She attached a few wires to the rest of her limbs.

 

"And these will be for checking your heartrate”.

 

"But......the.....files...."

 

"Shh…”

 

Penelope again.

 

"You need to take it easy, darling”.

 

She shook her head defiantly.

 

"I'm not gonna be a burden on you all! I refuse”.

 

“-You won’t be!”

 

It was automatic.

 

A gut reaction, something that needed to be said.

 

She was my friend…

 

"Yeah **right** ”.

 

I flinched at her biting tone.

 

“I got you all into this mess, and I was a burden. But now because I just had to go looking for answers, I'm now a _bigger_ burden on everyone!"

 

"Everyone needs to relax once in a while”, Colleen reassured.

 

"I can't afford to.

 

I need to fix the mess I created back in November”.

 

N-November?

 

What month was it now!?

 

_August_ , my mind whispered.

 

_You should’ve been back to school in a few days-_

 

 

**Tomorrow.**

 

 

While I was reeling on my feet, Ro sighed.

 

"Penelope! Saf. I need to talk to you both for a moment outside”.

 

They hustled out the door, and my head whirled at the slam.

 

"What's going on?"

 

An excellent question.

 

"No f*g clue”, Gabbie lied through her teeth.

 

 

(I’d missed my family’s birthdays!! Crap. We didn’t put in flowers this year-)

 

 

The door opened.

 

After some time.

 

 

I was so nervous, I was practically bouncing in place!

 

"What did you decide?

 

Is it a good idea!?”

 

"I'm dubious”, Penelope gulped.

 

"She still doesn't trust me”.

 

"But she needs help!” Ro cried.

 

"She's making things much worse on herself by struggling”.

 

“It might be the only solution we have”, Safiya reluctantly supported.

 

"Mystic's incredibly stubborn”.

 

"She's right there, you know?" I pointed out?

 

"So shouldn't we ask her ourselves then?" Penelope added on.

 

"I feel like she's still too weak to talk”, Gabbie argued.

 

"She seemed pretty strong enough to fight against us”.

 

Colleen was right.

 

My arms were still sore from the effort.

 

"She's extremely determined”, Matt diagnosed.

 

"Question is: _why_ was she so determined to fight against us?"

 

"That's certainly something of a mystery”.

 

"Why are we still here?" Nikita groaned, “There's no token on this island”.

 

"This used to be an S.A.E. bunker and hideout”, Jael explained to us.

 

"Down in the basement hideout are some of our files. We figured it may satisfy Mystic's need to find answers”.

 

 

My jaw **dropped.**

 

 

-She tried to rip out her IV.

 

 

"Mystic, no!" Colleen screamed while Nikita did her best to hold down the girl’s fighting hand!

 

"Mystic, please stop!"

 

Rosanna was near tears!

 

 

I stood there, dazed.

 

 

Stomach twisting tighter and tighter as she fought and she fought and she fought and she fought and she-

 

I grabbed a syringe, and a wet cloth.

 

 

I applied the cloth, and stuck down.

 

Pulled the trigger…

 

 

Left the room.

 

-

 

“WHAT!!?”

 

Candy Pop was about as thrilled to hear the news as I expected him to be.

 

“We were here for _nothing_ ”.

 

“Didn’t you suspect as much during the Temple trial?” Envy queried.

 

“I did, but I didn’t think they were telling the truth-“

 

“So what do we do now?”

 

“I…”

 

The room tilted…

 

“I just want to go home..."

 

 

They caught me before I could smack against the floor.

 

 

Through a tired and wet haze I could barely make out an angel-winged shadow peering out from behind a pole.

 

-

 

I visited once, and then ran.

 

I never said a word.

 

Candy Pop didn’t go at all…

 

And Envy opted to stay with me.

 

 

Nanami-san was a ghost.

 

-

 

Then the Shifts started.

 

Keeping tabs on Mystic’s heart rate, caloric intake, H2O intake, etc., etc., etc.-

 

A never-ending parade of heartache.

 

 

"---would be unwise if we want her to stay safe”.

 

 

Huh-Oh yeah.

 

I was supposed to be paying attention.

 

 

"But surely, all of us combined could help, right?" Ro said hopefully.

 

I'm afraid it's not that simple”, Alison feared, “The Blood Moon is quickly approaching”.

 

"Oh s*”, Alex said.

 

"Indeed”, Calliope seconded, “So while  **her** powers will be amplified that night, so will his. We need to stay on this island for as long as we can, at least until the blood moon passes over”.

 

"You're making it sound like she's not strong enough”, I spoke up.

 

 

Some emergency meeting, yeah?

 

Why wasn’t anyone raising any forks against Jael and her _lying_?

 

 

”You know we're right outside of her room, right? If she hears what we're saying---"

 

 

"That shouldn't be a problem”.

 

Speak of the Devil…

 

"According to my device her heart rate is resting, so it's most likely that she's still asleep”.

 

It was flat, compact, and did it’s job well.

 

"Honey, you're talking like you don't know Mystic”, Nikita countered.

 

"That b* is not to be underestimated. Remember when she tried to pull out her IV? It was like trying to handle a rabid cat”.

 

I shivered at the memory, chills sliding up and down my spine-

 

 

"That doesn't really mean she can fake being asleep especially when it comes to her heart rate. 

 

And at any rate the blood moon will be here soon.

 

If he manages to take her captive before then, he wouldn't need to wait to gain her trust.

 

Instead he could just put her under a spell to have her lower the barrier”.

 

 

Penelope’s voice was grave.

 

 

"But that doesn't make sense. Wouldn't she have to trust him on her own terms? It says so in the rules right?" 

 

 

That was Ro.

 

 

 

"The blood moon would nullify those rules”, Alison answered.

 

“Any magic used on that night can surpass conventions, meaning that if the Cursed God gets his hands on Mystic, it's game over for all of us”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE. Pretty much caught up, and that is some bad news to end off with. Have a nice day!


	42. Leaving Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations of all sorts. Fun, fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for sexual references right around when a certain K-c shows up.

We heard a _crash!!_

 

"What's going on!?" Nikita yelped.

 

“Oh no…” Andrea R. moaned.

 

“Quick-That came from Mystic’s room-!!”

 

Penelope, Jael, Ryu, Calliope, and Alison all raced inside in a panic!

 

-To find her lying on the floor, all of her IV’s ripped out.

 

Ro **screamed.**

 

-She sat up.

 

"Oh geez!" Matt jumped-

 

"She nearly gave me a heart attack”.

 

"How did you get out of bed?" Safiya asked worriedly.

 

"I.....walked”.

 

"You shouldn't have”, the SAE member scolded, “Your balance is still very off”.

 

"I'm fine”.

 

"Then explain why the IV came out of your arm---"

 

"What do you mean the blood moon is near?"

 

 

-The background noise of people nervously chattering abruptly quieted.

 

For like, an hour.

 

 

"I told you she'd be awake”, I finally sighed.

 

“-How close is the blood moon?"

 

Calliope and Jael looked at each other, as if gauging how much to tell her.

 

"It's.....nothing to worry about”.

 

That was a lie-

 

"From what I heard, it sure as h* doesn't sound that way”.

 

I shot the latter a confused glance.

 

What did she think she was doing!?

 

"We have only a few weeks”, Calliope said grimly.

 

"That's not a lot of time. And we have what? 3 tokens?"

 

"3 or 4, if you count the possibility of one of us being a token”, Ro clarified.

 

“B*st—He's just trying to scare us”.

 

"Hey, I don't mean to steer us off-track”, Matt interrupted, “But something popped up in my mind, something that Killer Clown Leader said back at the hotel about blueprints for a doomsday device.

 

What kind of device were they even talking about?"

 

…I tried to remember-

 

It felt so long ago since then.

 

"Something that she said would put Penelope to shame”, Mystic stated.

 

"So perhaps it'd have to do with.......

 

S*!

 

It's a hypnotism device! Could it be relevant to the blood moon?"

 

"It's possible they might use the blood moon to enhance the machine to make it extremely effective”, Jael told her.

 

"In that case, we'll have to act fast if we're gonna find those tokens”.

 

-On cue, a loud rumbling!!

 

Nanami-san ran in, out of breath, shoulders heaving, and feathers flying-

 

"Chiaki?" Mystic gasped?

 

"What's going on?"

 

"They-----they found a way to undo the wish I made!!”

 

Her eyes were full of a panic the likes of which I had never seen before!

 

"I don't know how…”

 

"Wish?"

 

"Before we crossed paths, I made a wish to keep you and the Cursed God separated. I was incredibly specific, so I don't know how they broke it”.

 

“AHHHHHHHH!!!”

 

"That sounded like Justine!" Ro cried out.

 

Footsteps pounding up the stairs-

 

"Are there supposed to be snakes on this island!?”

 

"No, why?”

 

The Angel girl met her frightened gaze.

 

"There's this weird cobra and a cobra.....goddess lady at the front door along with the Cursed God and everyone else!"

 

"But I said no fallen deity....." 

 

She trailed off, a eureka! alarm going off in her mind-

 

"Wadjet's not fallen.....is she?"

 

Jael shook her head.

 

"Someone must've gotten in contact with her and made a deal of some kind”.

 

"Is that even possible?" Mystic questioned.

 

"Would she actually agree to help someone like him!?”

 

"It doesn't matter who it is, child”, Calliope hushed.

 

"If someone has what she asks for, she grants their wish. He must've had something she needed”.

 

"But h-how did they even m-manage to contact her!?” The poor Gamer had utterly been thrown for a loop!

 

"I confined them to the 5th island, I'm sure of it!"

 

"Someone else must've been able to get ahold of her”.

 

"The traitor!”

 

Mystic groaned.

 

"This is stupid! I never f*ng asked for this b*st”.

 

"In case it hasn't occurred to you, none of us did either, honey”, Bretman snapped.

 

"Yeah, but you all just got dragged into it. You can abandon me whenever the f*k you want”.

 

"Not gonna happen”, Ro said firmly.

 

"Huh?"

 

She was startled?

 

"I'm not gonna abandon you. You're my friend”.

 

"But you don't deserve to get caught up in this s*”.

 

"Neither do you”, I countered.

 

"And yet here you are”.

 

"In case none of you remember, I'm the one who started this s*”.

 

So?

 

"You should've just left me in the forest”.

 

Safiya frowned.

 

"Well I didn't, because it would've made you miserable to be with him, and the world would be f*d if I hadn’t”.

 

"I'd take the pain over him f*g you all over. It's my fault this even happened!"

 

She jumped in bed, and burrowed under the covers.

 

No doubt, waiting for us all to disappear.

 

Like usual.

 

_"Don't you **dare** hide from us!"_

 

Justine.

 

…The girl peeked out?

 

"I'm sick of you blaming yourself, Mystic”.

 

Tears glittered, threatening to spill over.

 

Taking her hand, she spoke:

 

"None of this is your fault. You didn't know what you were agreeing to. And yet you're so convinced that it's your responsibility to fix everything that you've been casting us out”.

 

"I just......I don't want any of you to get caught up in this mess more than you have to”.

 

"We're already swept up in it all”, Andrea B. pointed out.

 

"We can't do much about that”.

 

"And now we've got snakes and s* surrounding us”, Andrea R. added.

 

"But what about the library?"

 

"No need to tell us. Jael put a charm on it. It'll go to the next safe place”.

 

-Another rippling wave…

 

Oh!

 

"Speaking of which, Envy?"

 

I turned to him, wondering why-

 

"You said you had something to tell me?"

 

He looked so-

 

"But I----"

 

Confused?

 

Upset...

 

Was this...the closest he'd ever come to Despair?

 

...Why?

 

What did I do-

 

"No time!" Calliope cut in.

 

She was currently in the process of disconnecting what little apparatus was left, and feeding Mystic a chewable.

 

Clearly, it was time to go-

 

**BANG**

 

"She should be in here!" Sally yelled from outside.

 

"Where do we even start looking?" Hightower grumped.

 

"Can't we just relax? This place looks---who the f* are you!?”

 

"Oh. My name is Gautier Descoteaux. Wait. I remember you! You tried to steal my Nadine Rose, you hentai freak!"

 

So he was speaking to the Cursed God!!?

 

Great…

 

Like Komaeda-san’s insane luck wasn’t enough.

 

A flicker of disappointment on Nanami-san’s face.

 

But it was gone as fast as I glimpsed it.

 

"It's not my fault I have tentacles! The second I marry Mystic and become king of eternity, I'm ordering Kerrie to put you in the coffee grinder first!"

 

"Coffee grinder?"

 

"I used to be a barista”, explained the Killer Clown Leader herself.

 

"You never put that on your resume”, he remarked.

 

"There are a lot of things I don't put on resumes”.

 

"You mean like Work Experience?"

 

"I put down my work experience as a Killer Clown!"

 

"You never put down your work experience for Being one of the Sun Flower People, a Mermaid, or emo, among other things”.

 

"I don't need to. My name is everywhere!

 

On Kerrie mugs. Kerrie coasters. Kerrie nail polish. Kerrie bobbleheads. Kerrie frozen meals. Kerrie keychains. Kerrie dolls. Kerrie matches. Kerrie playing cards. Kerrie toilet paper. Kerrie microwaves. Kerrie houses. Kerrie dollhouses. Kerrie clothing. Kerrie race cars. Kerrie baseball gloves. Kerrie baseballs. Kerrie popcorn. Kerrie body pillows. Kerrie laptop cases. Kerrie bananas. Kerrie lingerie. Kerrie condoms. Kerrie voodoo dolls. Kerrie video cameras---"

 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! Kerrie  _condoms!?"_

 

"Yes!!” she yelled, “I may be a clown, but STDs are no laughing matter, Cthulu Squidward!"

 

"I never said they were!"

 

"Then why did you question me having my own brand of condoms?"

 

"Why would you need to _have_ your own brand of condoms?"

 

"Because they're different and better than ordinary condoms. These condoms play my laugh whenever the dude----!"

 

"Okay, can we **_please_** go?!?!"

 

 

Mystic.

 

Why-

 

 

"She's upstairs!" Sally screeched excitedly as we all fell into a lapse of horror.

 

Swearing to herself, my friend rooted around for a Tea Stone, and whisper-shouted:

 

_"I wish we were somewhere else!!"_

 

 

And I dissolved into a maelstrom of color and noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are we going? No one knows. ;)


	43. Off To Halloween Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are we now, and what is going on!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is here early, guys!

Ow-

 

My back thudded into a dirt road.

 

"What the.....?"

 

_Mystic._

 

My heart thumped worriedly in my chest, and I hurriedly scrambled to my feet!!

 

"Where the h* are we?"

 

Lisbet took the words out of my mouth, minus a word or two:

 

 

All around us were various creatures and creepier-crawlies from any horror-type of movie in existence!!

 

Demons, vampires, ghosts, and ghouls, to name a few…

 

"Clowns?"

 

Joey was not pleased.

 

"Why's it gotta be clowns?"

 

"Are clowns anyone's thing?" Colleen agreed.

 

"Nobody likes clowns”.

 

-Meanwhile, MatPat was over there going: “I find clowns delightful”.

 

 

"I actually kinda like clowns”, my friend admitted.

 

So did I, as long as they weren’t trying to kill you like It…

 

"Are we in Hell?" Bailey wondered, “Or Halloween Heaven?"

 

"Or maybe Purgatory?" Rene suggested?

 

"Nah, I've always imagined Purgatory as looking more like.....a museum!” Joey said.

 

 

“YOW-!?”

 

**-SPLAT!**

 

 

This guy, whomever he was…

 

He’d picked the perfect(!?) moment to come falling randomly out of the sky!!?

 

…

 

"Whoa, what the h*?

Joey Graceffa? Mystic!?”

 

…Did I know this guy from somewhere?

 

"Who are you? Are you okay!?”

 

I had to ask!

 

"Orpheus, and relatively. Do you know where we are?"

 

 

"You're in Spooksville!”

 

 

Two new voices-

 

We turned as one to see two new girls.

 

The first had an antennae and tentacle legs, while the second owned fiery hair, and talon hands.

 

They seemed familiar to me too.

 

"Welcome!" 

 

 

"Who the h* are you?"

 

-I mean, if it were me, I would’ve just said ‘hello’…

 

"I'm Azura!"

 

The fiery-haired one gestured to her friend.

 

“And this here’s Dahlia. We're authors in the ETN fandom, but when they tried to give us the parasites, something went awry and we ended up here”.

 

 

I knew it!

 

So that was why-

 

 

"Huh”.

 

Orpheus sounded vaguely out-of-his-depth.

 

"I'm one as well. But I always just assumed this Possession s* was a joke”.

 

"Believe me”, I sighed, “It’s far from a joke. And what's Spooksvile?"

 

"It's a town that's only visible during the month of October”, Dahlia told us.

 

"When we arrived, Azura and I got arrested for not being freaky enough and they mutated us”.

 

"That's horrible!”

 

Ro and I were on the same page here-

 

"Is there a way we can undo this?"

 

 

For a couple minutes, they thought.

 

 

"Maybe”, Azura started hesitantly.

 

"There's a potion that's said to undo all of the effects that happen to someone”.

 

"Great!" MatPat cheered.

 

"How do we make it?"

 

_Yes, how!_

 

"We'd need to go to Doctor Frankenstein's Pharmacy in Spooksville. It's said he has the recipe”.

 

"Lucky for us, we know a short cut back there!"

 

 

_Yay!_

 

Let’s get this done…

 

 

_-No, it’s not a trap, stop that, brain-!_

 

 

Leading us through darkened streets to a giant hole, the voice only got louder.

 

"Just slide on down there. Leads right to just outside of town”.

 

Dahlia sounded as if she really meant it.

 

“-Um, first, group huddle”.

 

But…

 

"Should we trust them?"

 

I whispered to our scrunched-together party.

 

"What other choice do we have?” Ines pointed out.

 

"We might find a token here”.

 

 

“-Token?"

 

 

The _one_ time we have to be quiet-

 

 

"There _might_ be one”, Azura hedged.

 

Can I have something to eat? Maybe a human finger? Or a spider?"

 

"Ew!" Kasey yelped.

 

"Looks like we're gonna have to”, Mystic shrugged.

 

"Fine…”

 

I exhaled.

 

"But the second things get sketchy, we're outta here”.

 

No more walking into situations hopelessly naïve.

 

"Not without a token”, she corrected.

 

"Not without a token”.

 

 

Standing at the front of our wiggly line, Mystic peered into the gap.

 

"Here goes nothing!" 

 

She jumped in and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New faces, oh boy.


	44. Through A Different Kind Of Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Spooksville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween special, anyone? (;

Seeing as how she _wasn’t_ screaming on the other end, I tumbled after.

 

Long, and dark…

 

But fun!

 

Like a really slippery playground slide.

 

I was almost sad when it ended, as it spit me out onto the ground.

 

 

On the near horizon was, sure enough, a town.

 

Gothic, and teeming with bats.

 

Pumpkins glowing with golden candles on every doorstep…

 

 

It was beautiful.

 

 

-Then I saw the citizens.

 

Oh.

_Oh…_

 

 

They reminded me of the twisted androids found in Detroit: Become Human:

 

Faces scarred, limbs twisted in weird positions, stitching soaring from one side of the body to the other-

 

And that wasn’t even getting into the extra fur patches, or bleeding scales, or molting flesh!

 

 

"Those poor people!”

 

 

"Yeah”, Mystic sighed.

 

"Some of them don't even _look_ like people”.

 

"Oh yeah”, Azura giggled nervously, “Like I said, we got arrested cuz we weren't mutated. So if the Chief of Polucy catches you, well, you can say goodbye to your old body”.

 

...Polucy?

 

"This isn't actually my body”, Candy Pop cut in.

 

"It's just on _loan_ to me...."

 

An unsubtle glare at my friend.

 

"......for an extended period of time”.

 

"Wait”, Justine interjected, “Don't you mean Chief of Police?"

 

"Nope”, Dahlia said, shooting down that theory…

 

"Anyway, we can make you look like mutants. We just need to dress you up”.

 

"Okay, and how do we do that?" Joey asked.

 

"Well, we can get a few.......of you......." Azura began to check the pockets of her clothes.

 

“S*. Dahlia, did you bring the prosthetics?"

 

"I thought  _you_  were bringing them!" Was her reply.

 

"I specifically told  _you_  to bring them”.

 

"Well, this is just great. Sorry, y'all.

Looks like you're gonna have to get some temporary mutations”.

 

Temporary what?

 

“The shop's over on the other side of town. Unfortunately we can't access it by going around. There are lakes of lava on both sides”.

 

"Yeah, that'd probably be a slight inconvenience”, Ro nodded politely.

 

"To say the least”, Safiya added drily.

 

"Anyway, follow us”, Azura started, “All you gotta do is lie low and——“

 

**"HEY!”**

 

-Huh!?

 

We looked for this new person-

 

“YOU'RE NOT MUTATED!"

 

 

Oh nononono-

 

 

It was _Lucy_.

 

Otherwise known as the _Psycho Cheerleader!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUN


	45. Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the turning sexualities thing.

"Lookie here!

Pretty little Mysty and her friends!"

 

 

Nanami Chiaki

 

Ooh.

 

She did _not_ sound friendly.

 

"Oh”, Orpheus-kun gulped.

 

"So that's what you meant by Po-Lucy”.

 

“…who the h* are you?"

 

"I just kinda........fell into this”, he answered nervously.

 

"Whatever”, she dismissed.

 

_…Saionji-san, is that you?_

 

“Anyways, none of you are gonna be in this city without becoming mutants”.

 

"As if, you psycho, pig-tailed b*!” Erica snapped.

 

"You're outnumbered”.

 

…She began to giggle like the Baby from FNAF.

 

"Oh? Am I?"

 

**SNAP**

 

In a flash, we were surrounded by all sorts of monstrous creatures.

 

Including three Killer Clowns.

 

"AND there goes our advantage”, Mystic croaked.

 

"Don't worry”.

 

I stepped out in front of them all, wings unfurling neatly from my chest.

 

"I've got-----"

 

Lucy whipped out a gun straight from Resident Evil, and shot me in the heart!

 

Ah-

 

Electricity sizzled through my body…

 

My wings stuttered back inside, and I fell to the roadside.

 

 

_It was **dark.**_

 

 

"Ooh”, the maniac cooed as her evil cronies approached the fallen Angel.

 

"Shocking, isn't it?"

 

"Don't you  _dare_ touch her!" Alice yelled.

 

"Oh?"

 

 

 

Envy

 

_Nononono-!_

 

Strolling leisurely up to her, she cupped the young woman’s chin.

 

"What are you gonna do about it, little rabbit?"

 

_Get away from her._

 

"What's a sweet, timid, naive little rabbit like you gonna do about it?"

 

**GET AWAY FROM HER!!**

 

I could see the stubborn  _fear_ in Alice’s eyes-

 

 

"Y'know, if Mysty and Ro-ro weren't here, daddy's boss says _you'd_ be the pick for his bride”.

 

 

I was about to throw her into the next dimension, or else **crush** her to death-

 

Vine shoots were already sprouting out of the dust as it was.

 

-However, someone beat me to it.

 

Literally.

 

"Leave her alone!"

 

Mystic’s fist had connected solidly with the side of the Harley Reject’s face.

 

"Now I know why daddy's boss is so in love with you!

 

D*. I think you may have turned me bi!"

 

…How in the H* did she withstand that.

 

She spit a quart of blood, and I shuddered.

 

"Listen up!”

 

 

Did we have a choice?

 

 

"The only reason I'm not putting you in hand cuffs and taking you to the Queen of the Spooks right now is because I get turned on by a good chase.

 

If you give it to me, I'll make sure you still look kinda human once they're done with you”.

 

 

"Queen of the Spooks?" Mystic asked Azura.

 

"She controls the entire town. And she has connections to the dude who's after you”.

 

"You don't mean---!"

 

 

I gritted my teeth.

 

That Cursed-

 

He was everywhere!!

 

 

"Well, get running, you little b*s!”

 

She was cackling like she’d inhaled a vat of helium.

 

"Or I'll make sure that even your own _mother_ doesn't recognize you!"

 

 

Everyone stood there for a hot second.

 

Just looking at each other as if they couldn’t believe this was real, even after everything else we’d seen so far.

 

-Then they shrugged and ran off.

 

 

For my part, I stuck close to Alice, while C.P. tried to go for poor Nanami-san…!

 

 

She caught someone immediately!?

 

"I hope you know we're more alike than you care to admit”.

 

CHOMP

 

-!?

What the-!!?

 

As she screamed, Alice and Mystic yanked her away.

 

 

"Now get running!"

 

 

 

Candy Pop

 

 

_D*t, d*t, d*t-!_

 

I was _this_ close-

 

But somebody grabbed me, and dragged me off down the stupid street!

 

Like ‘let’s just go and leave her to die, why don’t we’-

 

"Like, follow us!"

 

Now what!?

 

Oh my **God.**

 

It was the Clue Crew.

 

Shaggy and all.

 

"How the h* are you not mutated?" Lisbet panted.

 

Her shoulder was a bright-bloody red.

 

"Like, we don't know”.

 

Oh that’s _so_ helpful.

 

"Reah! Re ron't row!"

 

Thanks, Scoob.

_We been knew._

 

"Well, we did just get here…” Fred chimed in.

 

"And, like, where exactly  _is_  here?" Shaggy quivered.

 

"Spooksville”, said Dahlia.

 

-Then this random mummy sauntered up…

 

"Zoinks!"

 

"Ruh-roh, Raggy!"

 

The dog hopped into his owner’s arms like a newborn baby.

 

"Jeepers!" 

 

"Jinkies!" 

 

 

Daphne and Velma, respectively.

 

...Sorry, ladies.

 

 

"Well, f*”, was all Mystic had to say about that.

 

 

“Ehehehehehe~”

 

Hi, Luce.

_Let’s get lost._

 

 

"Sorry, no time to chit-chat!"

 

 

And we did.

 

 

 

Alice

 

"How much more do we have to run?" Gabbie shouted.

 

"I already do enough of this s* at the gym!”

 

"They're ganging up on us”, Dahlia assessed.

 

"Let's split up!" Kasey called out.

 

My lil’ bear hopped over, hopped three feet into the air, and proceeded to smack them in the face.

 

"Splitting up is a terrible idea!" 

 

"Smacking someone in the face is no better”, I nicely scolded.

 

"Kasey may be right”.

 

Joey.

 

"They certainly can't catch all of us, right?"

 

"This is coming from the dude who opened the f*ing Pandora's Box, everyone”, Mystic announced.

 

"I'm taking what he says with a grain of salt”.

 

"I'm with Mystic on this”, Lisbet seconded.

 

"I don't trust a dude who opens a mysterious box---"

 

"Oh come on! _That's_  the reason you don't trust me?"

 

The Savant was pretty mad.

 

"Out of about a dozen reasons not to, yes”.

 

 

"Ready or not!”

 

 

_Oh no-!_

 

What's a sweet, timid, naive little rabbit like you gonna do about it?

 

Cold nails digging into my skin-

 

 

"Here comes Lucy!!”

 

 

I felt dread coat my veins.

 

“Never mind”, Mystic squeaked.

 

They all raced in one direction while C.P. tried to circle around back to where Nanami-san was.

 

So Envy and I tried to follow him-

 

 

"Gotcha, cutie pie!"

 

Sally Slaughter’s hand snatched Ro’s wrist!!

 

(Like a wig off a Drag Queen).

 

"And we're doomed”, Azura sighed.

 

 

 

Envy

 

Doomed?

 

_H* no!_

 

I summoned more vines, I even think I tore out half of a building-

 

“Down, boy”.

 

_What-_

 

Against my will, my arms lowering.

 

An eye flashed on that disgusting collar of hers.

 

“Nice tryy~!”

 

She skipped over to me, while I struggled to resist!

 

“Be a good kitty and hold out those wrists”.

 

Ugh.

 

Don’t _talk_ to me like that!

 

 

Despite myself, I did so.

 

 

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! The Queen is gonna love this!”

 

Whatever.

 

Just get it over with.

 

 

I glared at her as she pulled the rope tight.

 

 

“…Oop. You’re too tall for a bag”.

 

I felt myself slipping to one knee...

 

" _Much_ better".

 

 

They shoved me in the back of a truck with the rest of our ill-fated party.

 

"This is not gonna be comfortable”, I groaned.

 

My legs were already complaining at being lodged in such a small space-

 

"Let's just hope that the ride is short”, Alice tried to reassure me-

 

 

"Come on, vamonos!”

 

"Everybody let's go!"

 

 

What.

 

 

"Come on, let's get to it!”

 

"I know that we can do it!”

 

"Where are we going?” *stomp-stomp-stomp.*

 

"To our deaths!”

 

"Where are we going?” *stomp-stomp-stomp.*

 

"To our deaths!”

 

"Where are we going?” *stomp-stomp-stomp.*

 

"To our deaths!”

 

"Where are we going?” *stomp-stomp-stomp*

 

"To our---!"

 

 

What on earth were those two doing.

 

 

"Oh, would you shut the h* up?”

 

Lisbet was in a sour mood.

 

Understandable, really…

 

"I just got a major headache and you're not helping!"

 

"Well, sorry for trying to lighten the mood”, Dahlia mumbled.

 

The duo fell quiet.

 

"This isn't too bad”, Nikita remarked after a while.

 

"I mean, I've had to wear a bag before. And I didn't look too terrible”.

 

"Where are they even taking us?" the bear fretted.

 

"To the Queen of the Spooks”.

 

Azura’s declaration sounded like a death sentence.

 

"She's gonna decide what happens to each of us”.

 

Oh, great!

 

Because why _wouldn’t_ things get worse than they already were!?

 

"Oh”.

 

 

…

 

 

I can’t let it stand like this.

 

 

 

Candy Pop

 

Well _this_ is just wonderful…

 

How fast are we gonna go downhill, huh?

 

…Man.

 

I could overhear Miss Alice rustling around uncomfortably…

 

"It's Chiaki, isn't it?" Mystic whispered in her ear.

 

"Mm-hmm”.

 

 

"I'm sure we'll be able to find her”.

 

"I hope so. I _really_ hope so”.

 

…

 

 

You and me both, kid.

 

I laid back against the wall, and tried to relax.

 

 

 

Envy

 

After a thousand hours later, the doors re-opened.

 

We were hustled outside, and pushed inside _another_ set of doors.

 

Polished tile floors…

 

Each unwilling click of my heels was another click closer to whatever fresh peril awaited us.

 

"This place sounds official”, Alex commented.

 

"This is where the Queen lives,

 

And Where The Magic Happens”, Dahlia pitched.

 

"Roll credits”, I heard Alice mumble-

 

"Maybe the queen's really nice”, Ro said optimistically.

 

"Well, she's......something..."

 

Azura's tone was awkward.

 

 

-Creaking.

 

We were being let inside-

 

Made to sit down.

 

The bags were stolen off of everyone’s heads by staff in…

 

…Oh no.

 

 

"It.....looks like Parliament mixed with Beetlejuice!” Penelope gasped.

 

Which was _one_ word for it…

 

"So we just have to sit through this and then we're good?" Alice asked.

 

"Well---"

 

"Alright, no more chit-chat!"

 

Dahlia was interrupted.

 

"The Queen of the Spooks has arrived!" 

 

Crap, I knew it-

 

 

_Kerrie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why we hate Lucy.


	46. All Hail The Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kerrie Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, into the Clown's mad, mad world...

I couldn’t believe this.

 

That darned infamous clown actually owned a Kingdom.

 

Didn’t it figure.

 

 

"Well”.

 

She contemptuously nailed us all with a stare.

 

"Interesting to see so many of you, but looks like we've got some repeated offenders”.

 

Aimed a steely glare at the two girls who had helped us…

 

 

"Dahlia! Azura! What the h*? Are you two just  _begging_  to be mutated again? Good thing you brought an audience to watch, an audience that'll soon join us in this town of freaks!"

 

 

Laughing hysterically afterwards, she was every picture the insane tyrant.

 

 

"Like _that'll_ happen, you cake-faced f*!”

 

 

Mystic blitzed out of her seat, eyes blazing with anger.

 

 

"Oh?"

 

 

For a moment, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

 

 

"You mess with me, that's one thing…But messing with my friends is going too f*g far. If you or any of your cronies so much as lay a _finger_ on any of them, I'm gonna make sure you wish you were never born!"

 

 

"You tell 'em, Mysty!" Candy Pop cheered.

 

"You tell that psychotic clown b*!”

 

"Alright!" (Dahlia)

 

"Stick it to the b*!” (Dooper)

 

"Yas queen!" (Azura)

 

 

"Shut up!" Kerrie screamed.

 

BANG BANG **BANG-**

 

 

I winced at the loudness of her tiny, red gavel.

 

 

"Okay, d*”, I heard Gabbie groan nearby.

 

“S*!”

 

 

"You're in my domain now, and what I say goes. So take a seat, Little Princess”.

 

Reluctantly…she did.

 

 

"Okay, so, I dunno what to do with most of you yet. But I wanna see Little Orphan Annie, Little Rabbit, Plant Man, Bloody Shoulder, and our Little Princess”.

 

 

_Oh great._

 

_**This** ought to be good…_

 

 

Her subordinates manhandled us up to the Stand.

 

Mystic hovered protectively over Ro and Alice, while I was sandwiched next to a jittering Lisbet.

 

"Well, little princess, how does it feel to be below me? Pretty scary, I bet. C'mon. Cower before me. It's so _cute_ when you're so vulnerable~”

 

Her taunting was getting on my nerves!

 

Fortunately, she was unaffected.

 

But then-

 

She moved on to-!

 

"What about you, little rabbit? You feeling afraid? You're just as naïve as her, if not moreso”.

 

I strained to break free from their hold!!

 

She wouldn’t be hurting Alice on _my_ watch-!!

 

Lisbet began to twitch even more violently.

 

SNAP!

 

Two more of her cronies arrived…

 

"Take Bloody Shoulder away to the holding cell. I'm sure she and Lucy will enjoy each other's company”.

 

My blood ran **cold.**

 

“-Hey!" Penelope yelled from the seats.

 

They’d stolen her Pocket Watch as well-

 

"As for Plant Man, Little Rabbit, Little Princess, and Little Orphan Annie, bring them to my royal chamber. This court is taking a recess for who-the- _h*-knows-how-long?"_

 

BANG BANG **BANG!!**

 

No-

 

We were unceremoniously dragged away.

 

"Hey!"

 

The two-foot-tall writer stepped bravely out into the aisle.

 

"Leave my friends alone!"

 

Kerrie’s eyes threatened to burn twin holes in their head!

 

"So..... _you_ wish to challenge me too? Very well then. Take the bear as well!"

 

They scooped up the small being and went on their way once more.

 

 

 

Somewhere along the journey, Lisbet had been ushered down a side corridor and disappeared from sight.

 

I was scared for her…

 

"What's gonna happen?" Bailey whispered.

 

"I dunno, but knowing Kerrie, it's not gonna be good”, was Mystic’s reply.

 

Whatever the plan for us may have been, it took us _five_ sets of _stairs . . ._

 

My legs were _aching_ by the end of it all.

 

 

 

“H-how i-is she able to afford all of this!?”

 

I couldn’t believe it!

 

This hallway we were currently in was so…so… _luxurious…!!_

 

"No clue”, Mystic shrugged.

 

Which was not that helpful.

 

But no matter how nice it looked, we still had to walk _even farther!!?_

 

…What was this, some kind of bad dream!?

 

 

 

Now we were at a set of granulated double doors.

 

With a knock from one of the guards, they opened-

 

**No.**

 

"You!"

 

Not **him…!**

 

"Why hello there, dearie”.

 

He reached out to touch the girl’s hair.

 

"Calvin! Don’t touch her!!”

 

-For once, Kerrie and I were in agreement.

 

-!?

 

That didn’t mean I wanted him to switch to _Alice-!!_

 

Fortunately, she cracked a whip, and scared him back.

 

"If you two are done exchanging sexual tension, we have a meeting to begin and a deal to strike”.

 

I sighed with relief.

 

 

 

Pushed inside, I almost fainted.

 

More doors and hallways stretching off into what felt like infinity…

 

_Why!?_

 

 

At the furthest set…somehow!

 

She did a quick change into ‘noble clown attire’, or some crap.

 

Whatever it was supposed to be, it failed miserably with all of those clashing colors.

 

"I'm so jazzed! You decided to show up!”

 

_Pretty sure it’s only you._

 

"Enough of your pitter-patter!” Bailey shouted.

 

"What do you want from us?"

 

"I?"

 

Kerrie’s tone was innocent, her gesturing was _not._

 

"Well, duh!”

 

"Oh. I”.

 

Who else would it be.

 

 

Stalking around us, slowly-

 

I hated this!

 

If I could’ve, I would’ve thrown her right out of here!!

 

Every little sniff had me on edge.

 

"Kerrie”, Calvin suddenly spoke up-

 

"I do believe....."

 

He grabbed me!?

 

I could feel the knife digging into my throat…

 

"Envy!"

 

Alice’s scream of pure terror-

 

‘Don’t worry’, I wanted to tell her, but-

 

".....we had a deal ourselves”.

 

"What the heck? I thought you were obsessed with me!"

 

He chuckled, as if I were stupid!

 

"Me? Obsessed with you? Oh, you naive plant man. You're merely the puzzle piece that connects me to my  _true_  objective, my _true_ love”.

 

Wh-what!?

 

Who-!?

 

No.

 

Not Alice-!

 

**No-**

 

She backpedaled, eyes widening at the realization.

 

He followed.

 

Pulling me along, in the process…

 

"No..."

 

"Oh yes”.

 

He stroked her hair, the b*d-!

 

"Where else could I find a dreamwalker so sweet and complacent as you to marry”.

 

_I’m going to kill him._

 

_If he doesn’t stop that **right now** , I’m going to **kill** him-_

 

"M-marry?"

 

"Now hold on a second---!" Mystic tried to interrupt, only to watch as Kerrie captured our friend-

 

"What the h* is going on?" the little bear cried out.

 

Soon enough, a guard had a knife to their throat as well.

 

"Please, can't we talk this out?"

 

Poor Ro wanted to help us, I could see it-

 

But Sally wouldn’t let her go!

 

"Don't you _dare_ hurt them!" Mystic roared.

 

("Sally, where's your knife?”)

 

("As if I'm gonna cut up a cinnamon roll!”)

 

("But then that gives us less of an advantage!

 

***Cue eyeroll***

 

Whatever”.)

 

"Let them go!"

 

The evil Clown Leader smirked.

 

"Sure......on one condition”.

 

"Condition? What would that be?"

 

 

A super-long, and super-extra pause.

 

 

"Oh......nothing too big”.

 

 

You son of a-

 

 

An even longer pause.

 

One might almost hear a pin drop!

 

 

"I won't hurt your friends _if........_ you become my bride”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew. Why the Dollmaker...?


	47. The Clown's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerrie wants to make a bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stakes are high-again.

"What?"

 

My thoughts exactly!

 

What did she think she was-

 

"You heard me, little princess…I want you to marry me”.

 

Walking right up to her, inspecting her like she wasn’t even human-

 

Licking her face-

 

_Gross._

 

 

"Uh, question, can you please not?"

 

"You're in my domain, Little Princess-I can do whatever the h* I want!”

 

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

 

The little bear squirmed in their captor’s grip.

 

"That's cute…Real cute”.

 

The knife slipped closer to their neck-

 

 

"You're going to make a lovely bride…That is, if Mystic's wise enough to let you live”.

 

Calvin-

 

Whispering horrible things in Alice’s ear!

 

_I wouldn’t stand for it!_

 

 

"Let her go!"

 

I tried to use my vines to get him away, but they wouldn’t budge.

 

Why-

 

 

"Don't even bother trying”.

 

 

What-

 

I looked down at the ropes binding me-

 

 

"Your ropes are specially designed to keep your vines weak and helpless, just as Calvin wants them”.

 

 

They were being strangled…

 

Nonono I had t **o do something-!**

 

 

 

"Hold up, hold up, hold up.

 

Let me get this straight: you want to marry me? Even though the guy you work for  _also_  wants to marry me?"

 

"Why not?"

 

 

I strained to free them while Kerrie went on…

 

 

"You've got so many after you. Someone's going to have to get your hand in marriage eventually.

 

C'mon, Little Princess, who's to say I'm going to treat you badly?

 

After all, a queen's partner is her diamond, and no one likes to hurt those.

 

Treat a diamond horribly, and you may as well have a lump of coal.

 

Do you know what the difference is between the two?

 

A lump of coal is useful, but for only a while: a diamond is beautiful forever”.

 

 

"Are you......drunk?"

 

 

_I bet all the money I don’t have that it’s ‘yes’-_

 

 

"Drunk? On love, yes.

 

You know, it's about time you got some sort of power.

 

My boss thinks he's got you all figured out, but he doesn't even know _half_ of you.

 

You're more than the innocence he keeps talking about.

 

Honest to God, you could make a drinking game out of how many times he's emphasized the importance of being innocent, let alone the importance of your innocence.

 

You've got much more that I need to uncover”.

 

 

"Uncover?"

 

 

Could this…get any worse…

 

 

"All of these worlds are far superior than anything the boss could offer.

 

Sure, he made them real, but that's all he did. 

 

_You_  came up with these worlds.  _You_  came up with these concepts. There's so much untapped creativity and potential that I don't know how you're not constantly intoxicated by it.

 

Treating you the way my boss has been treating you will only dampen it all---"

 

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hang on a second. You're literally the most loyal of his lackeys, and now suddenly you're against him for some reason.

 

I don't understand how you got from Point A to Point B”.

 

 

"Because you manifested this kingdom for me.

 

Even if it only appears once a year, it's still better than simply counting down the days to the barrier drop.

 

You manifesting this for me made me realize just how much power I could have by being my own leader.

 

But I can't do this alone. I'm a social creature. I can stand talking to Lucy, but only for so long before I feel like my brain's in a hydraulic press.

 

I have no one else to talk to, otherwise.

 

Most of the time, the other clan members are out on patrol.

 

So.....even if you don't want a full commitment right away, maybe you could at least be someone for me to talk to”.

 

 

"And yet, if this falls apart, you'll go running back to the Cursed God?"

 

"I have no shame in admitting that. It's self-preservation”.

 

"It's cowardice”.

 

"Says the girl who keeps running away whenever her insecurities get the best of her.

 

You know, maybe you  _deserve_  to be treated like a glass child.

 

Maybe you  _are_  too delicate and dependent”.

 

"You take that back”.

 

"Make me”.

 

"You know, if you're trying to get me to stay with you, let alone marry you, you're really not making a convincing case”.

 

"You're not gonna have a choice if you want your friends to live”.

 

 

"Oh for the love of......could we  _please_  stop playing Conversation Tennis?"

 

Calvin yawned.

 

"I have a girl to blackmail”.

 

 

Like **h*** I was gonna let _that_ happen-

 

Somehow.

 

 

"Whatever, Owen Wilson”, Kerrie snarked.

 

"So you want them to live or not?"

 

"Of course!"

 

"Then you're staying. No ifs, ands, or buts. And because you were so defiant, I'm going to choose one of your friends to mutate”.

 

"You b*!”

 

"And I'm having you mutate them”.

 

 

You sick-!

 

 

…

 

 

(I can’t tell you what she had to say to that).

 

 

"I'm doing this for you”.

 

 

-She let go of Alice, thank **God!**

 

The thin line of blood was more than apparent at her neck.

 

…How **dare** she.

 

 

"For me”.

 

"I'm giving you a chance-

 

To prove yourself.

 

Prove to me-and to your friends-that you aren't a fragile child. Prove to yourself that you're independent”.

 

"To my friends?"

 

 

Kerrie chuckled.

 

 

"Prove that you _aren't_ naive and vulnerable. After all, that's what  _they_ think”.

 

 

I saw Mystic shake her head, but I could tell-

 

She didn’t _want_ to believe it...but...

 

 

"That's a lie”.

 

"Is it?"

 

 

Ro shook her head-

 

 

"I'll give you one week”.

 

The Killer Clown leader turned to the rest of us.

 

"Let them go”.

 

 

"But I have to blackmail----"

 

 

"Let. Them. Go”.

 

 

 

Yes, Calvin.

 

**Please** shut up.

 

 

…I saw Kerrie free Mystic from her bonds.

 

 

"Until that time is up, you'll all be staying in here.

 

Everything you need to survive is there, so no asking to be let out for anything.

 

And _don't_ try to mess with your bonds, or you'll be the first one to get mutated”.

 

 

One by one, they filed out.

 

Leaving us alone.

 

 

With a final **_click_** , the doors locked-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in limbo. Oh dear-


	48. Twisted Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arguing and weirdness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Underwear, sex jokes.
> 
> General bitterness.

…

 

**Stuck.**

 

We were-

 

…

 

At least we finally had a chance to sit down.

 

Ro kept playing with her hat, poor Bailey had a lump in their head from when they’d been dropped, and Alice…

 

She was blinking back tears.

 

“M….Mystic”.

 

…

 

"You.....don't really believe that we think you're fragile.....right?"

 

 

Speaking of, the Lady of the Hour looked worried.

 

_And_ doubtful.

 

 

"We don’t”, the bear tried to reassure her.

 

"Trust me, we really don’t”.

 

Ro and Alice both nodded in agreement.

 

 

…

 

 

"Envy, tell her”.

 

 

…

 

 

Tell her _what?_

 

That as far as I’d seen, even the _slightest_ provocation would set her off?

 

I knew her, sure.

 

But I didn’t know her like they did.

 

 

And she didn’t know me, either.

 

 

"Thanks”.

 

She stood up.

 

"Thanks a _lot_ for believing in me”.

 

 

By which she meant not at all.

 

In case you missed it.

 

 

"We do”, Ro attempted to say to her.

 

"Yeah, sure”.

 

 

Just like I thought-

 

 

"But why don't you believe us?”

 

Alice got up and started to approach-

 

"We're your friends”.

 

 

"What do you mean? Of _course_  I believe you. Nothing says friendship like nearly forcing me to give up my free will in exchange for my compliance, right?"

 

 

…We’ll never be forgiven for the candy affair, will we?

 

 

"We thought we had no other choice”.

 

“B*s*. There was always another choice. You just chose not to see it”.

 

"We know now that there was”.

 

"Really? Because it seems like  _he_  still doesn't think so”.

 

 

Directed right at me, because why _wouldn’t_ it be?

 

 

"Don't you _dare_ bring Envy into this!"

 

"I'll bring him into this if I want. He's just as much at fault as _you_ were!"

 

 

Oh, so we’re going to take potshots at Alice, now.

 

**Real** mature.

 

 

"Both of you. Enough!"

 

 

Ro.

 

 

"We haven't even been locked in here for five minutes, and we're already starting to go at each other.”.

 

 

-More like _Mystic_ going at all of her _friends_ , but then again, what do I know?

 

 

“This is exactly what Kerrie wants”.

 

 

Yes, exactly! But-

 

 

“Mystic, she's trying to turn you against us, and right now it's working.

 

And that's terrifying. 

 

As for the free will thing, we're sorry about that.

 

We should've thought about how you felt.

 

But right now, we need you to give us the benefit of the doubt”.

 

 

Not like we don’t do that for her every day-

 

 

She closed her eyes, and sighed.

 

 

"I'm sorry about snapping at you, Alice. I just......I let my fear get the best of me”.

 

 

Yes. Yes, you did.

 

 

"I forgive you”.

 

 

Then she addressed me-

 

 

"I'm sorry for trying to drag you into this”.

 

 

I gave her a nod.

 

Nothing more, nothing less.

 

 

…A hand on my shoulder.

 

Alice…

 

 

"Don't worry, I’ll talk with him about this”.

 

"Thanks”.

 

 

The little bear hopped onto their two paws.

 

 

"Well.

 

If we're gonna be stuck in here, we might as well explore. Maybe Kerrie'll have some juicy secrets in here”.

 

 

"I've already found some lingerie”.

 

Why Kerrie found it necessary to keep some black strappy-thing lying around, I had no idea.

 

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow!" Bailey whistled while I dangled it between my very disgusted forefinger and thumb.

 

For some reason, they were giggling while I threw it as far away from me as I could.

 

"Is this like her sex dungeon?" Mystic snickered.

 

"Maybe there's some clown porn?” the bear wondered innocently.

 

 

I. Hope. **Not.**

 

 

"I hope she's into BDSM like me”.

 

 

-!?

 

 

" **B** ringing  **D** own  **S** exist  **M** *f*s”.

 

 

O Kay.

 

 

"I think everyone should be into that”, Bailey laughed.

 

"See?" Ro smiled.

 

"This is so much better than arguing”.

 

"I mean, that's kinda obvious”.

 

Alice shrugged…

 

"You think there's food here?"

 

"There's a kitchen over there!" the bear ambled toward it while we followed.

 

"This is one huge-a* kitchen!”

 

"And a really elegant one at that”.

 

"--And stay in there!" 

 

 

Somehow the last of these, was not like the rest.

 

 

Running out to the Main Room, we saw…a woman with dark hair and a tan.

 

Andrea…R.?

 

Maybe?

 

 

“F*!

This is definitely not my day”.

 

 

She rolled over, noticed that we existed, and tried to wave/make a peace sign with her tied-up hands.

 

 

"Oh hey.

What's up?"

 

 

"Why'd they bring _you_ in here?" Mystic asked.

 

"Do you not want me here?"

 

"No, no, it's not that”, she said quickly.

 

Alice clapped a hand over her mouth so no one would hear her smiles leaking out her throat.

 

"It's just that Kerrie only brought us five up here”.

 

“Kerrie?”

 

Head-tilt.

 

 

(Reminds me of someone, and I almost flushed).

 

 

"Oh! You mean that clown b* that threw me in here”.

 

"Yep”.

 

Then she spotted the bear.

 

"Who the f*…..?”

 

“Language!” Ro playfully reprimanded.

 

"Sorry.

 

_Whomst_ the f*....?"

 

"Much better”.

 

 

…Remind me how that was better?

 

 

"Name's Bailey”.

 

"You've been with us the whole time?"

 

"Pretty much”.

 

"How the h* did I not see you before now?"

 

"Maybe because I'm a two-foot tall bear.

 

Though I was human before, but when we came to Spoopyville, I somehow became a discount Monokuma. 

 

Not that I mind though. At least I didn't turn into a Care Bear”.

 

"So then.......how the h* did I not see you before now?"

 

"Beats me. Maybe you're a little oblivious?"

 

"What??"

 

"Kidding. I have no f*g clue”.

 

Andrea…R. sighed.

 

"Anyway, it looks like this is our jail cell for seven days starting tomorrow”.

 

Of course Kerrie wasn't going to start the seven-day limit right away.

 

She wanted to see us suffer, at least I thought she did, until I saw that huge-a* elegant kitchen.

 

Then again, she said she didn't want to mistreat a diamond, and I apparently was one.

 

Maybe she was trying to butter me up, though I felt like if that was the case, she would actually butter me up, as in she would get a huge f*g knife and some butter and.....yeah”.

 

"I feel like someone somewhere in the world has that as a fetish”.

 

Mystic made a noise of surprise.

 

"How did you---?"

 

"You were talking to yourself. Right here. Where we can all hear you”.

 

Then she blushed.

 

“Oh”.

 

This time, I too, was laughing.

 

Then she turned until her back was facing us.

 

"Oh c'mon…don’t be like that”, Andrea cajoled.

 

It's adorable when you blush”.

 

"Thanks”.

 

She moved to actually look at our eyes this time.

 

"As for this 'jail cell,' it's more like an elegant bird cage”.

 

"What?"

 

"There's a huge, elegant-a* kitchen”.

 

"Seriously?"

 

When she non-verbally confirmed it, we heard:

 

"Oh f* me up!"

 

She sped into the new area, and flung open the refrigerator doors.

 

"What the h*? There's a giant-a* sundae in here”.

 

 

…Can you say ‘trap’?

 

 

It basically was an ice-cream monster made out of whipped cream, those little chocolate orbs, and a cherry, and some rainbow stripes.

 

"Ooh!"

 

Ro immediately went for it.

 

Mystic stopped her, with a hand, and reached for a note.

 

"Sally's Clownie Sundae. Mesmerizingly delicious. Yeah, no. We're not eating that”.

 

-Down the drain it went.

 

"Anyone here a priest?"

 

 

We all stared at each other.

 

Was she serious?

 

 

"I'm a priest on weekends”, Bailey volunteered.

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

…But weren’t they telling the truth?

 

 

"Be gone, demonic dairy dessert!"

 

She made a cross with her fingers.

 

"Be gone from this Christian Minecraft Server!"

 

 

So on and so forth.

 

Two minutes later, she cranked on the faucet.

 

 

"Well.

 

I think that was enough exorcise for one day”.

 

 

Huh?

 

 

"You mean exercise?"

 

Otherwise, I was at a loss.

 

 

"I meant what I said, Plant Boi”.

 

 

…But…

...huh?

 

 

"Okay, enough of that, Jolie Osteen”.

 

Andrea R. beckoned us onward.

 

 

"Let's go see the rest of this s*”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Searching Kerrie's crib...


	49. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.P. stirs up trouble. Envy gets himself into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Math has eaten up my free time to an unbelievable degree. Enjoy this before I disappear again for a week-

Candy Pop

 

_Several Hours(?) Into The Past..._

 

 

…

 

‘Recess for for who-the-h*-knows-how-long’?

 

Yeah, **no.**

 

I wasn’t gonna sit here and wait for Kerrie to get over herself.

 

I had to find Nanami-san, and the lovebirds, and-

 

I had to get my body back before it got mutated!

 

I tried to stand up.

 

“What are you doing!?” Manny whispered.

 

“Escaping. What does it look like I’m doing?”

 

“Girl, it is NOT going to end well”.

 

“How OOC of you, Nikita”.

 

“-Unless I’m coming _with_ you! You didn’t let me finish!!”

 

Her eyes flashed in irritation.

 

“B*-“

 

“Consider yourself invited then”.

 

“Whoah, hold on”.

 

Andrea B. leaned forward.

 

“We’re pretty outnumbered, and let’s not forget how easy it was for them to hustle us in here without a fight”.

 

“That was then, this is now”.

 

“We planning a riot?” Bretman asked over my shoulder.

 

“Sounds fun”, Gabbie remarked to my left.

 

“I’m in”.

 

“What are we doing?” Ro chirped to my right.

 

“Dude, sit down!” Colleen hissed.

 

“You’ll make them lash out”.

 

“No, we can get out of here”.

 

Stella tilted her head curiously.

 

“How?”

 

Tristen sighed.

 

“It’s near impossible-“

 

“It’s only impossible if you never try”.

 

“You’ve been saying that for a while”, Dooper said pointedly.

 

“I got _this_ far!!”

 

 

“-HEY, quiet down!! We are in Recess!!!”

 

 

Shut up, you.

 

We’re in the middle of something.

 

 

 

“Listen”.

 

I pushed down the frustration-

 

“If we rush them. We can do it”.

 

“But…they’re armed”.

 

Teala’s eyes were wide with worry.

 

“And we could legit die“.

 

Justine’s voice was quavering with fear-

 

“We could…” Penelope admitted.

 

“But we could _also_ die at the hands of that Clown”.

 

“Oh h* no!”

 

GloZell sang…

 

_“I ain’t finding clowns delightful~”_

 

“Huh. I do”, MatPat said to no one in particular.

 

(Cue weirded-out look from the Dancer).

 

“So we’re actually going to-“

 

Sierra giggled nervously under her breath.

 

“Yes”.

 

Eva had a determined expression on her face.

 

“I’m ready…”

 

Oli less so, but hey.

 

I’d take _anything_ over nothing-

 

“Then let’s do it”.

 

Roi shot up like a cannon, and promptly kicked a guard in the face.

 

 

Envy

 

**Right now.**

 

 

For a prison…this was a bit much.

 

A living area, an enclosed bathroom, even a nice bedroom.

 

Everything so expensive-looking, it was almost laughable.

 

…Sure it was a relief that we had each other.

 

And it was also nice that we weren’t currently fearing for our lives.

 

But…seriously.

 

What on earth was she thinking.

 

 

"Mystic?"

 

 

-Huh?

 

 

"Oh! You scared me!!”

 

 

The girl put a hand to her chest.

 

Alice had been the one to speak-

 

I guess she didn’t hear her walking up behind.

 

"Sorry! I....I was just wondering if you were okay”.

 

She nodded…

 

"Yeah, never better. Why?"

 

"You've been staring off into space for the past five minutes…”

 

"Ha....have I?"

 

I could nearly see the sweat dripping off her brow.

 

"Yeah.....is there something on your mind?"

 

"No”, she insisted, “I told you I'm fine”.

 

"You really don't _seem_ fine”, Andrea R. noted.

 

"I am!"

 

"I don't really believe you”, the little bear said apologetically.

 

"You're gonna have to”.

 

Felt my guard rise.

 

"Mystic, you know that if you have something bugging you, you can tell us, right?"

 

Poor Ro was just trying to be a good friend-

 

More nodding.

 

"Yeah. Yeah. I know”.

 

Do you?

 

"C'mon”.

 

Andrea sounded exhausted.

 

"Let's have something to eat. Maybe food will make you feel better”.

 

"How are we gonna cook if we're handcuffed?" Alice wondered.

 

_A shrug is not very reassuring._

 

"We'll figure something out”.

 

 

So we started back toward the kitchen.

 

 

"Mystic? You coming?”

 

I’d seen her attention wandering to that bedroom...

 

"I.....I think I'm gonna need to take a raincheck”.

 

“On eating?”

 

Alice was struggling to process-

 

"I'm just not feeling it”.

 

_…Why do people shrug!?_

 

"You need to eat something”, Ro pleaded.

 

"Maybe later. Right now, I just need to lie down for a while”.

 

-She vanished through the door and the slam **echoed.**

 

-

 

…

 

Ow, my ears-!

 

“Well that was a thing”, Andrea commented drily.

 

“I’m worried…” Bailey kneaded their paws.

 

“Me too”.

 

Alice…

 

“She’ll be okay”.

 

Ro was hopeful.

 

“She just needs space right now, I think”.

 

“Yeah”.

 

The creak of the refrigerator opening.

 

“Okay. Who wants-“

 

“How can we eat if we literally poured the only food we had down the drain?”

 

 

“…Oh”.

 

-

 

While Andrea and Ro were huddling, working to find a backup plan, I felt a hand-

 

“Envy?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Alice paused.

 

“You okay?”

 

“I’m okay-“

 

She swallowed.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes…um…it’s just…that…earlier…”

 

Oh.

 

…

 

“You don’t seem to…trust her-trust _Mystic_ -“

 

“Should I?”

 

“Well, you were kind-of on the same side during the Hotel thing-“

 

“We didn’t have a choice then”.

 

“True…”

 

“You also had a crush on her too, right?”

 

-!?

 

“Wh-what!?”

 

_How did she-!!?_

 

“You couldn’t look at her after we heard her singing Latin.

You were also a glaringly-bright green throughout the whole exchange”.

 

“…That…it’s…!”

 

_Complicated…_

 

“So…what’s going on?”

 

…What was I supposed to tell her?

 

“Alice…”

 

“You can tell me anything you know. I won’t judge-“

 

Those words.

 

She’d _said_ those words before-

 

But she didn’t remember them.

 

_She didn’t remember-!!_

 

“I…know…”

 

…Where to even begin?

 

“I know she’s your friend. I know everyone loves her…

But-“

 

“But?”

 

“But she’s just…Alice, she made you _cry!_

She keeps running away, contradicting herself, I don’t understand why you’re not bothered by it”.

 

“She doesn’t mean to-“

 

“Mean to? Once or twice, maybe, not a thousand times in a row.

Don’t you ever get tired of having to apologize?

Of having to be apologized to?

 

It’s always the same thing _over and over…_ ”

 

She flinched.

 

“We try to help her, but she pushes us away.

I know hurt people hurt people, but this is getting ridiculous!

It’s like no matter what we say or do we just can’t win…”

 

“Envy-“

 

“Trust doesn’t go one way only".

 

She went quiet.

 

“…Even so…don’t you think you should give her a chance? She gave _you_ a chance-“

 

_“I’m trying!”_

 

“I’m sure you are-“

 

“Then why do we have to have this conversation?”

 

“Because she’s worried you don’t care about her”.

 

“I-I _do_ care! I just-“

 

 

-Ro and Andrea were looking.

 

Oh great.

 

I attempted to pitch my voice lower...

 

 

“I’m just sick of not being good enough”.

 

“Well why don’t you tell her that?”

 

“She’d just blame herself and the cycle would continue!”

 

“But at least we’d all be on the same side-“

 

“Alice, you’re always so optimistic.

I want to believe you…”

 

“Then believe me!”

 

“I want to!”

 

“Then what’s stopping you?”

 

“…”

 

“Envy…”

 

“…”

 

“…Envy, say something!"

 

_…I can’t do it._

 

_I just…_

 

_I can’t do it!_

 

 

“I’m…sorry”.

 

 

Candy Pop

 

_Several Hours(?) Into The Past..._

 

 

Sir Officer wasn't exactly expecting that.

 

He fell flat-

 

"Yes!!"

 

"CHARGEEEEE-"

 

Roi's triumphant shout mingled with Nikita's beautiful battle cry!

 

We all scrambled-

 

Eva took so many crotch-shots I was amazed they kept coming.

 

JC was a total bruiser with his feet-

 

Sweeping legs to the floor.

 

GloZell and Tyler alternated hip-checking and face-smashing into knees respectively while Calliope and Alison double-teamed several more into oblivion.

 

"Alex! Alex help me-"

 

Hm?

 

Oops.

 

That big, long skirt of Lauren's had been pinned to the ground, slowly reeling her in-

 

Her knight in an Aviator's Jacket mowed them all down as if they were bowling pins.

 

Flying toes and fists!

 

Jackie Chan eat your heart out!!

 

MatPat calculated on the fly and bobbed and weaved a few more into a tangled knot, while Gabbie went wild with those stilettos.

 

Her victims would have a stomping to remember.

 

As for me, I ducked in and out of the rush, contributing my share...

 

This kid had bony elbows.

 

Ha.

 

The perfect weapon-

 

**Stop.**

 

Loud bang-

 

I felt something punch me in the stomach.

 

...

 

Penelope gasped.

 

In my ear.

 

Slow...pain...

 

I...I'd been...shot...?

 

_Horace, lying on the floor of a Madman's room, shirt stained with blood._

 

"What the-!?"

 

Andrea R.'s voice floated out of my periphery...

 

**Take her.**

 

"No-no wait-!!"

 

Scuffling noises as she was herded off into the distance.

 

"WAIT!!"

 

. . .

 

"ANDREAAAA!!"

 

Tyler's hoarse scream made my eardrums ring.

 

"She-she has to be okay-" Eva tried to console him-

 

**So thi** s is the ringleader".

 

Hands gripped my shoulders.

 

The nails dug into my skin-

 

"Why am I not surprised?"

 

"...Who...are you, you-!"

 

"Leave it to the Demon to cause trouble".

 

Blood-red lips oozing into a smile-

 

"Let-go-"

 

I moved, and immediately grit my teeth.

 

"No...I don't think I will, Candy Pop".

 

"How...how do you know me?"

 

I tried to focus-

 

"Because I _used_ to know you".

 

Eyes...I-knew...those eyes?

 

"Alice...Angel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can't end well.


	50. Found And Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a rollercoaster this has been...

Bailey

 

Right now.

 

 

Everybody was busy doing talking thingz outside.

 

So I wandered into the living room because it was there.

 

…Kerrie liked a lot of rainbows.

 

But they were splattered with weird stuff, like blood, guts, knives-

 

_Ew._

 

I flopped onto a chair.

 

_Am tired…_

 

We ran a lot today.

 

_Am wanting nap._

 

. . .

 

Hmm?

 

 

Is that-

 

 

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

 

 

Fell off the couch!!?

 

“What the h* was that!?” Andrea R. yelled from the kitchen.

 

“Mystic!?”

 

Alice sounded worried-

 

 

I climbed up off the floor, and hurried to see what was the matter!!

 

 

KA-B _ **LAM!!**_

 

 

Vines ripped the door off of its hinges!!!

 

Ro hopped up and down on her toes anxiously-

 

 

Charging in before anyone else, the vampire lady raced to a writhing quilt.

 

“Mystic? MYSTIC!”

 

I jumped and I jumped, but it was hard to see my bestie, nice Rosanna, and herself shake her and shake her until she woke, and-

 

"Mystic!"

 

Alice smiled happily as my other bestie blinked and unclenched her fists.

 

"What happened?"

 

"I....I don't know-“

 

She shut her eyes.

 

"How.....how did you--?"

 

"We heard you shrieking and we came as fast as we could”.

 

Andrea looked worried.

 

"What the f* happened to you?"

 

“Uh-well-that’s-um-“

 

I grabbed the edge of the sheets, and hoisted myself up while Ro gently took her hand.

 

“That is-I mean-it’s-“

 

I scrambled over and gave a big hug!!

 

"Just take it a bit at a time”, the lady soothed.

 

"It's okay”.

 

I tried to wipe away her tears as much as I could with my paws.

 

 

_BOOM!!_

 

 

The doors boomed!

 

 

It was Lucy!!

 

…We used to call her something else because real names HaVe PoWer.

 

But I forgot what it was.

 

 

 

"Guys! We've got some bad news! The doors to Spooksville are closing!"

 

 

She breathed, and she breathed very fast.

 

 

"We gotta get out”.

 

Mystic slid out of bed, and headed for the outside world with us scrabbling to keep up behind her!

 

Time to goOoOoO~

 

 

 

Candy Pop

 

 

“Who…?”

 

This b* was delusional.

 

I didn’t know her…

 

“Alice Angel”.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think-“

 

“But we _have_ met before”.

 

I could **feel** that smile-

 

“Care to tell me when?”

 

She sighed.

 

She wasn’t upset in the slightest.

 

“You almost vaporized me…remember?”

 

“No”.

 

“Of course you don’t”.

 

**SNAP!**

 

Everyone aside from us froze.

 

“You never keep track of your victims, do you?”

 

“Do…I?”

 

_Ow…_

 

_Kinda…getting hard to think…here…_

 

“Shall I enlighten you?”

 

A sepia filter began to wash out all the color in the room.

 

Broken boards were everywhere…that and an overflow of ink.

 

“You were here once”.

 

“I was, huh?”

 

“Yes. You were”.

 

The double tones of her voice pitched higher.

 

“Y-you were going to kill m-me!

Make me g-go into the d-dark…”

 

“I probably was”.

 

Why not own it-

 

-!?

 

_Dang…stupid…_

 

Blood soaking into my pants.

 

The shock was wearing off.

 

My stomach began to ache…

 

Dull, but _**owch.**_

 

Like someone was cutting me open with a dull blade!

 

“A-And-you almost did”.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Ugh.

 

_Vision’s…not doing…so hot-_

 

“What stopped...me?”

 

She gaped in disbelief.

 

“You really don’t remember”.

 

“Well d…duh…”

 

I barked a laugh.

 

Crimson spattered onto the floor.

 

**“You’re still alive”.**

 

 

White light.

 

Soaring in-between us…

 

Breaking the old-timey illusion that had formed around me.

 

I stumbled back.

 

An arm caught my waist.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Nanami Chiaki.

 

“H…ow…did you-“

 

“I…”

 

Her eyes glazed over.

 

 

“I don’t know”.

 

 

 

Nanami-san

 

 

“No!!”

 

The Devil-Angel staggered to the floor, horror and anger both written across her face at the exact same time.

 

“Stay away from my friends”.

 

He stiffened.

 

I looked down.

 

“…”

 

“What the f-“

 

I gave him a friendly smile.

 

“We should go”.

 

 

And time resumed.

 

To seven hours later.

 

 

 

Alice

 

 

_Please be okay, please be okay-_

 

It took us forever to run, run, run!

 

Kerrie took us too far.

 

 

Running as fast as possible, we launched down the stairs, and interrupted a mele!

 

MatPat punching a guard in the nose.

 

Nikita throwing and weaving like a boss-

 

Manny stomping in his epic shoes.

 

Rene clawing enemies into submission.

 

Azura using her new powers to hold them off!

 

And many more!!

 

"Let's go!" she shrilled, backhanding Kerrie across the room.

 

She and Dahlia double-teamed Lilith with all of their strength!

 

Meanwhile-

 

Evil Lucy swung her bat repeatedly at Joey, and he ducked in and out like a total pro!

 

"I can't hold her off for much longer!" he warned…

 

"Then let's get our a*s moving!" Mystic yelled.

 

"What about Nanami-san?”

 

I was scared, we couldn’t leave her-

 

"I'll be okay!"

 

Her voice!

 

"I'll find you again. I promise!"

 

“Yikes-“

 

I gulped, and started to blast blue fire as flying fists and weapons came at us from all directions!

 

Envy helped too.

 

…

 

Mm…

 

_I’m worried about him also._

 

 

 

C.P.

 

 

“Get on my back, please…”

 

“Huh-“

 

“We can catch up to the others”.

 

She spun-

 

“Are you sure-“

 

I tried to move, and felt my legs turn to noodles.

 

“Yeah, okay”.

 

 

My stomach about jumped out my throat when I wrapped my arms around her neck and _sheblitzedintotheairlikeaf*inrocket-!!?_

 

“-!!???”

 

“Sorry”.

 

 

Soaring in a wide arch over the rebellion I’d started, we lightly touched down at the front doors-

 

Just in time for me to get knocked off her back by the sudden onrush of authors, ETN characters-

 

DeStorm and your sharp elbows, I’m lookin’ at you!!

 

Punting me _straight_ into a column.

 

“F*. **Me…!”**

 

"Where do we go?" Roi gasped, winded.

 

"I've got this!"

 

A shimmering glow for the thousandth time.

 

“Wait-“

 

"I wish we were somewhere that wasn't here!"

 

“WAIT!!”

 

I lunged for her as we were swallowed up by gold and reddish-green sparks.

 

 

 

Leaving Nanami-san to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming, can't you clearly see-

**Author's Note:**

> Get out your sweet teeth!!
> 
>  
> 
> *(Candy Pop belongs to Jesterca/Grimace Jester)*


End file.
